Trapped In Time
by SilverLight05
Summary: After the crash, they woken up to a time not their own. What will they do? And could twins, enemies for so long, become allies? What if the story line is now corrupted from them going back in time?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I couldn't take this idea out of my head so I started writing this a few months back. I hope you like it, please review. Oh, also if you're a _big_ fan of _Kingdome of Heaven_, there's a really good story called _Learning to Live_ ( www dot fanfiction dot net/s/3062898/1/) by Ancelin. It's a really good story and it deserves more reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you know of. **

"**Words in Bold" another language**

**_Italics_ flashbacks**

**_Italics/Bold_ letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Prologue**

—The year 2005—

It was the end of school for over a hundred seniors of Colton High School in Colton, California. Graduation was that night on the football field and not many couldn't wait to get their diploma so they could leave their homes and high school behind forever. While others, however, did not wish to leave high school, afraid of never seeing their friends once they part for college or backpacking to Europe or whatever they have planned.

One in particular was ready to get her diploma but was scared to go out into the real world. Thought unlike some of her classmates, the eighteen year old Estrella Mendoza had a full softball scholarship to _Richmond University_ in London. She was grateful for her scholarship since her mother couldn't really afford a university for a long while. Although the teenager had a job of her own, she mostly helped her mother with the bills.

It was fifth period and Estrella was in geometry, bored out of her mind since it was a free period. The teacher was speaking to a couple of his students, writing in their yearbooks at the same time. Because her friends don't take geometry, Estrella was by herself, reading a book on _King Arthur_.

Once that finale, at least for the seniors, bell rang, Estrella quickly shoulder her book bag and walked out of the classroom. She passed the small buildings that were the language classrooms and over to the gate where the junior and senior students park their cars. She greeted the security that always covers the entrance and walked towards her black 2000 _Eclipse_. She couldn't wait to get home and sleep as tomorrow Estrella was to graduate.

Estrella unlocked her car and sat on the driver's seat, leaving the door opened so the hot air could get out, and she also saw her friends coming. Turning on her car, Estrella lowered all the windows to let the hot air to get out fully and let the music of _Ivy Queen_ play out of her speakers almost full blast. Placing her things on the passenger seat, Estrella got out and closed the door, leaning against it. She watched her friends, studying them closer.

Monica Ferrer, her best friend since grade school, had brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She stood at five feet, seven inches with a well toned, and tanned, body, her chest on the larger scale. Her short jean skirt and white v-neck shirt revealed a lot of her skin and body. She does fairly well in school, enough to graduate.

She's fairly outgoing and would speak her mind out if the occasion calls for it. Monica had three older—over-protective—brothers who were all in their twenties. While they were growing up they taught Monica how to defend herself and to see past the lies that men tells her. In result, Monica was able to find a great guy who then became her boyfriend and become friends with her own.

David Guererro, Monica's boyfriend, had short, almost bald, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He stood at six foot, four inches, his muscular tanned body hidden by a blue shirt and jeans. He's pretty out going and sometimes keeps his opinions to himself if it would make the situation worse. He dressed up nice but not so much that he was considered as a prep or a geek, which was how his girlfriend likes it.

And like Monica, he did fairly well in school, but he was mostly advance in history, which was his favorite subject. He told them that he wanted to be a historian and study all there is about the past, to figure out anything new that historians didn't already known. His favorite era was mostly the Middle-Ages. Just something about the dark ages fascinated him, though he also likes the eleven hundreds as well.

Finally, Alex Aries, Estrella's other best friend since middle school, had brown hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes. He stood at six foot, six inches wearing a white shirt and jeans. He was muscular and tanned like David, but Alex was more of the bad-boy types rather the nice one. He's out going and would pick a fight with whoever messes with his friends, which was how he met Estrella in the first place.

It was the first day of middle school and Estrella was a nervous wreck. She was just minding her own business, walking down the hall when a couple of eight graders started to hassle her. Alex just happened to be passing by and told the older kids to back off. Of course they didn't listen and the leader of the small group pushed Alex, which resulted in the older kid getting his nose broken by Alex.

He got detention seeing as it was the first day of school and the teacher who was notified didn't see it fit to suspend him so early. And from then on Alex was Estrella's bodyguard, since she didn't have anyone to look out for her as Monica had a different schedule then her. Alex was like an brother Estrella never had and kept all the boys who were trouble away.

Getting out of her thoughts, Estrella smiled at her friends, letting Alex place an arm around her shoulders.

"You ready to graduate tomorrow night, Trella?" Monica asked excitedly.

"Hell yea! I can't wait to get this over with." Estrella tried to feel joyous but her friends knew she was scared.

"Don't worry, Estrella, I'm sure you'll be a great dancer and movie producer." David told her sincerely.

"Thanks man that means a lot."

Alex then sighed, looking around all the seniors leaving the parking lot.

"So, where's your sister?" He asked Estrella curiously.

"Don't know but I doubt she would have wanted a ride anyways." Estrella said with a shake of her head.

"Do you think she'll graduate with us?" Monica asked. "I mean, with all the skipping she's done."

Estrella shrugged. "Who knows, you all know how Sarah is."

Everyone nodded, agreeing to this. Alex then kissed Estrella's cheek, letting her shoulder's go.

"Well, I have to be off. See you guys tomorrow night."

After saying their goodbyes, Estrella entered her car, put on her seatbelt, and drove home. She didn't worry about her twin, as they were never close to begin with, not even as children. Sarah was more of the rebellious twin, always arguing with their mother whenever she can.

Although she and Estrella looked alike, everyone can literally tell them apart. Sarah had black shoulder length hair while Estrella had light brown waist length hair. Sarah was a few inches taller and wore punk-like clothing while her twin wore baggy and comfortable clothing that fit her figure. But what freaked everyone out the most if they meet them was their eyes.

Sarah had dark blue eyes, which none of their family on their mother or father side has, and Estrella had light green eyes, which was the same case as her sister's eyes: none of their family on either side had green eyes either. No one knew where the colors came from, and both sides of the family demanded a DNA test to make sure that the twins were _actually_ part of them and not switched around by accident.

And as fate would have it, the twins were really part of the family. So they only believed this was a new generation of children to come with different color eyes and not the plain old brown ones.

Parking in the driveway of her home, Estrella put up all the windows, gathered her book bag, and turned off the car. She got out and walked over to the entrance, wanting to take a quick nap. Locking the door behind her, Estrella walked through the living room and into the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. Once she got that, the eighteen year old walked towards the living room and up the stairs to the right.

Turning left in the small hallway, Estrella entered the door on the right and closed it behind her. She turned on her stereo, Spanish music filling the small room, and dropped her things on the floor before plopping on the bed. With a sigh, Estrella closed her eyes, letting the darkness take over for just a while.

**

* * *

**_**A man no older than twenty-seven with wavy dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders and a trimmed beard and goatee, pounded away on hot steel. A boy (most likely the apprentice) stood aside, watching him with worry. He looked no older than fifteen years. The blacksmith was minding his own business, concentrating hard on the shape and form of the steel he was making when several horses interrupted him.**_

_**He looked up to see some of the women and children looking down the road, talking to one another or just merely staring. The blacksmith takes hold of the steel and places it into a barrel of water to cool it down. He walks out to the front of his shop, watching the local priest running in front of eight horsemen, pointing at him.**_

"_**That's the man! That's the man!" He was crying.**_

_**The blacksmith carefully took in the horsemen, noting that they were crusaders. They seemed to have stopped for supplies and such on their way to the Holy Land. One of the crusaders, a man with bleached blonde hair, a trimmed beard, and blue eyes, moved his horse a bit forward.**_

"_**We need all these horses shod. We need food, and we'll pay." He told the blacksmith.**_

_**The man looks to the boy sideways and nods. The crusader faintly smiles and looks back to the other horsemen.**_

"_**Says yes." He tells them as the priest nods at the others.**_

_**The crusader looks back at the blacksmith only to see him return back into his open shop. The rest of the crusaders all dismount and bring their horses closer to the shop. They took off their helmets and fur, sitting on awaiting chairs by a blazing fire in the middle of the shop, warming up quickly. One of the men—the oldest out of them, so it seems—placed his furs over a chair, looking to the right to see open space.**_

_**He stood up right and walked towards the back to look down below. Nothing but hibernating trees and plants could be seen, almost looking dead-like in this winter day. The first crusader to have asked the blacksmith for food and have the horses shod walked up to the older man on the left. He looks down at the dead-like land, not really caring for the scenery.**_

"**_The blacksmith _is_ the man you seek. His name is Balian." He looks to the older man, who looks back at him briefly before both looking back down. "But know that he mourns. The burial we passed at the crossroads was for his wife. Their child died. She was overcome by grief and killed herself."_**

_**The old man sighs, looking back down at the land. "Do you still advise what you advised upon the road?"**_

"_**I do, my lord." He told him without hesitation.**_

_**The old man turns to the front of the shop, hearing one of his men ask what the carving above the blacksmith's head on a pillar said.**_

"'**What a man is a man who does not make the world better?'_" Balian answered him, continuing to pound away the horse shoe so it would fit the horse foot._**

"_**Leave me with this man." He tells the priest of one of his men.**_

_**They both leave, the old man watching Balian continue to pound away. As the old man gets closer, Balian looks up at him as he stops the pounding.**_

"_**I am sorry you lost your wife and child." He tells the younger man, stopping next to him. "I also have lost."**_

_**Neither of them says a word as Balian looks down, feeling the pain ever more. The old man sees this and decides to break the silence, walking a bit to the side to give the blacksmith some space.**_

"_**Some say Jerusalem is the very center of the world for asking forgiveness." He looks up at Balian, who looks back at him. "For myself, I call it here… now."**_

_**Not really interested in the way this conversation is going, Balian goes back to pounding on the horseshoe, wanting these men out of his shop. The old man walks forward to whisper to the blacksmith so that the priest nearby does not hear a word he says.**_

"**_I _knew_ your mother," Balian immediately stops and looks up at the old man in confusion. "To be courteous, I should say that it was against her objections. But I did not force her. I loved her in my fashion. Balian, I am your father."_**

_**Balian only stares at the man before him, wondering if he should believe a word he says or not.**_

"_**I have forgiveness to ask of you." The old man continues, bowing his head.**_

_**Balian, however, could only get his emotions straight. So as not to jump into something that he would regret later, he walked away, getting back to work so these men could leave faster. The old man slowly looks up and turns to Balian, a bit hurt that this blacksmith would not acknowledge him.**_

"_**I am Godfrey, the baron of Ibelin." Balian looks back up at Godfrey. "I have one hundred men at my arms in Jerusalem. If you will come with me, you will have a living, and… you will have my thanks. There it is."**_

**

* * *

**Estrella sits up on her bed, sweating and panting. She wondered why on earth she would be dreaming about the movie _Kingdom of Heaven_ as though it were something real. Well, of _course_ the war and the Kings for both Muslims and Jerusalem were real but not the story line of the movie. Estrella shakes her head; her thoughts too jumble to not get their meaning. Looking outside her window, she notes that it's dark and stands up from her bed, stretching out her limbs.

She walks out of her room and down the stairs to hear, as usual, her twin and their mother arguing away in the kitchen. Estrella sighs inaudibly, walking into the dinning room to see them going at it.

"I can't believe that you wait until the _last minute_ to get all your things in, Sarah!" Their mother cried angrily. "What is wrong with you? Now because of this you're not going to graduate!"

Sarah sighs, rolling her eyes. "I'm not _perfect_, mother, like Estrella is! If I'm not graduating then I'm _not graduating_!" She yelled back.

"I'm not saying that you get straight A's, Sarah! I'm saying that you should have at least _tried_ to pass your damn classes!" Their mother sighed frustrated, pushing back her hair from her face. "I don't care if you're eighteen or not, you're going to summer school _and_ going register into school _next_ year."

"WHAT? No!" Sarah cried angrily.

Their mother looked at the rebellious twin with a disappointed look. "Yes you are. You're _going_ to graduate even if it means that you have to do it a couple of years more."

Giving an angry noise from the back of her throat, Sarah turns and walks away. She glares at Estrella who was sitting at the counter. Estrella looks to her tired mother, who was leaning on the counter, her hands covering her face.

"I don't know what to do with that girl anymore." She mumbled to her older twin.

Estrella smiles sadly at her mother, leaning forward and taking her hands in hers.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be get things straight and be in college in no time." She told her softly.

Her mother smiled, holding her daughter's hands. "Thank you."

**

* * *

**—Next day, after graduation—

"I still don't see why the hell I was forced to come!" Sarah said angrily, walking behind her mother and her twin.

"Because there was no way I was going to leave you all alone at the house." Their mother said before looking to Estrella. "Oh! The summer is going to be passing by so quickly and soon you'll be in London!"

Estrella smiles encouragingly, hugging her mother. "Don't worry I'll call _everyday_ when I can."

Sarah only mocks them, rolling her eyes. They got into the Tahoe, Sarah in the back and Estrella in the passenger seat. They were on their way home for the small surprise party their mother did for Estrella. Not really wanting to hear her twin or mother talk much longer, Sarah took off her seatbelt and leaned over to the front of the car, turning on the radio, blasting the heavy metal loudly.

Their mother yelled at her to sit back down but Sarah was shoving Estrella's hand away when she tried to lower the volume. She tired to stop Sarah from hitting Estrella, taking her eyes off the road whenever she can. And because of this, she ran a red light and a truck hit them dead on. The truck flipped over several times until it stopped on it's hood.

Before any of the onlookers could go and help them the Tahoe exploded into flames, killing any living soul instantly.

**

* * *

**—1180, June—

Sarah was lying on the grassy ground, bleeding from her mouth and nose, slowly waking up. She looked around and gasped, her eyes going wide. Men in amour surrounded her, pointing their swords at her. The last thing she had remembered was a pair of highlights and a flash of light blinding her.

"**Who are you and how did you get in?**" One of the men said in Spanish, interrupting her thoughts.

Sarah cleared her throat, trying to stay calm. "**I do not know, I just woke up!**" She told them calmly.

"**What is the meaning of this?**" An ordering voice said from behind the men.

They parted to let the young woman see a man wearing finely rich clothing. He was somewhat fat and had gray hairs in his slick black hair. He wore many rings on his fingers and a golden chain about his neck.

"**Who is this girl?**" He asked his men.

The men explained to the man that they did not know and they just saw her sitting there. Thus giving Sarah the chance to look around her surroundings and knew that she wasn't in the era she was supposed to be. She looked down at herself and nearly cried out as she saw that she was wearing a pale red dress.

"**My lady!**" The old man said loudly.

Sarah sharply looked up at him, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"**I asked what happened to you, you are bleeding.**" He said, looking at her closely.

Thinking up a quick lie, Sarah made the fake tears come, inhaling deeply to make it even more real.

"**I remember some man kidnapping after killing my to-be husband and my parents! He raped me and hit me over the head until I no longer was awake.**" She cried, burying her face into her hands.

She was grateful that she was good liar and could tell from the murmuring and the sympathetic looks that these men had bought it.

"**Father, perhaps we should take her in?**" The one who was asking Sarah questions earlier said.

Sarah dried sob, looking up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The old man's face smiled down at her kindly.

"**You shall be our new servant.**" He told her kindly. "**Come child, let us get you warm and into clean clothing. I am Lord Antonio.**"

Sarah smiled in thanks, standing up. _'I wonder where that good for nothing twin of mine is?'_ She thought, smiling at the man's son, who smiled back.

"**Where am I exactly?**" Sarah asked kindly, sniffing every few seconds.

"**In****my father's estate in La Pobla de Lillet,**" He told her with a frown. "**Where exactly did you come from, my Lady?**"

"**Barcelona**" She told him the first thing that came to her mind. "**I came from****Barcelona**"

The lord's son shook his head surprise. "**That is a week's time on horseback.**"

Sarah shook her own head, looking down as though deep in thought. "**It is and I do remember the man making me drink something that tasted so horribly.**" Her voice wavered as though she was ready to cry again.

The son put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her. "**Do not worry, my Lady, I promise that you no harm will come to you. My name is Alejandro, at your service.**"

Sarah smirked, knowing that she was safe here until she got used to this time and their ways. And after learning this she would then move on, waiting until she could find some kind of job.

"**Sa**—" Sarah cleared her throat, mentally hitting herself for giving out her real name. "**Savanna Rios.**"

Alejandro took her hand and kissed her palm. "**Nice to meet you, my lady.**"

**

* * *

**—Figueras, Spain—

Estrella groaned in pain, her head and body throbbing. She woke up to see nothing but green grass, a few sheep's nearby. Estrella panicked, her breathing coming quickly. She sat up and held her head, feeling it spin. She heard voices coming in front of her and opened her eyes slowly to see a married couple, and what she assumed to be their son, looking concern.

Estrella stood up slowly, noting that she was wearing a blue dress rather her graduation robes or her skirt that was underneath. She looked up at the small family, who stopped before her.

"**My Lady, are you all right?**" The woman asked.

She stepped forward and took hold of Estrella's head, examining the wound that she had on her right temple.

"**Where am I?**" Estrella said in panic, looking around them.

The men looked at each other before the son answered her. "**Figueras****my lady… In****Spain**" He told her rather confused.

Estrella's breathing came faster and faster. "**Sp—Spain**" She asked to make sure she heard right.

The family nodded, confused at the reaction of this young woman. Estrella's breathing increased, feeling faint. She held out her arms to hold on to something, both men quickly taking hold of her.

"**Where do you live?**" The older man asked.

Estrella shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "**No… I do not…**" She told them softly.

The family looked at each other, the wife looking at her husband with a look. The older man sighed, looking down at the young woman. She has calmed down somewhat as she was looking around her surroundings.

"**Come, you may come live with my family.**" He told her, leading her towards a small cottage not too far off. "**I am Emando de la Cruez, my wife Consuelo, and my son Sebastian.**"

Estrella smiled at them, nodding. "**Estrella Mendoza.**" She told them softly.

Just like her twin, she knew that she was in a different era. All she remembered was bright headlights and darkness. Now she had to figure out how she gotten here and how she was suppose to get back.

**A/N: Don't worry; the story line of _Kingdom of Heaven_ is going to be in the next chapter. But you'll have review if you want to know what's gonna happen! Also, for those of you who are reading my other stories, I'm working almost every day and I don't really have time to sit down and just type up a chapter anymore. It may be an excuse, but it's the truth and just plain real life. Be patient, I'll start updating those stories soon again.**


	2. Chapter 1

"**Words in Bold" another language**

**_Italics_ flashbacks**

**_Italics/Bold_ letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 1**

—1184, end of November; three miles from France's border—

Estrella Mendoza rode fast and hard through the forest, trying not to get hit by branches. She turned her head back to see eight horsemen riding not too far behind her, yelling her to stop. Turning back forward, Estrella gives out a cry as a branch hits her face but holds on tightly to her horse mane. Warm blood trickles down her left cheek but she does not take notice for she wanted to escape quickly.

Leaning forward on her honey brown stallion, Estrella urges him on, maneuvering around the trees to lose the men after her. Soon the sun began to sink to their left, the eight horsemen precious light fading by the minute. They were unskilled to chase a person in the dark, especially if the said person was able to _disappear_ within the darkness of the night.

Noting this little factor, Estrella gave a small prayer thanks to God, hoping that she would out run the eight men until darkness takes over the world. And because she—as well as the men—knew this, arrows started to whiz by her form and her stallion, trying to bring her down enough to capture her. Estrella cursed under her breath, and maneuvering left and right to keep from getting hit and to get the men dizzy just from following her tactic.

Before they knew it the sun has completely gone down and Estrella had turned a sharp left to where the trees were a bit closer and larger together. She slowed her horse to a stop and whispered soothing words to him so as to calm his breathing. Leaning all the way forward so that she was practically lying on the stallions neck, she watched carefully the eight horsemen slowly passing her, trying desperately to find her.

Once Estrella knew that they were a good distance form her hiding, she silently dismounted her horse. Tightly closing the front of her cloak, the young woman began to lead her horse by the reins northward. It was only several miles to the French borders, which Estrella knew she would be protected until the news spread over to their side—if it hasn't yet already.

Keeping all of her sense on high alert, the young woman reflected back to the days that past; to when her fears and nightmares finally became reality in her view of the world.

**

* * *

**_A figure clad in black clothing silently crept into the large house of her mother's murder, her movement cat-like. They stuck to the shadows, listening to the eerie silence of the deserted hallways. Knowing perfectly well where they were going, the figure stood just outside a fairly good designed door just seven minutes after entering the house._

_Looking around quickly, the figure slowly opened the door and slid inside. They closed the door and took hold of a chair nearby, placing it up against the door handle to lock anyone out. Turning towards the bed, the figure silently walked forward, taking out a dagger hiding within their breeches. The two sleeping figures on the bed did not as so much moved. But the male figure did begin to mumble in his sleep, breaking the eerie silence._

_Still, this did not intimidate this intruder, who continued to walk to the male figure first. Standing to the side, the figure glares down at the male, hatred showing brightly in their hazel eyes. They leaned over the male, the dagger rising into the air. The male suddenly opened his eyes, feeling someone above them. His eyes widen in fear, trying to see who the shadow figure was._

"_No!" He cried out before struggling to call for help._

_The figure had thrust the dagger into the male's throat, blood squirting everywhere. The woman woke, startled at her husband's cry, and screamed at the sight she saw. The figure looked up from the man choking on his own blood to the still screaming woman. The woman scrambled out of bed, still screaming, irritating the figure. So the best way to shut her up was the figure throwing the dagger on to the woman's back. The woman fell to the floor, gasping for air, as the dagger had punctured her left lung._

_Yelling and pounding from the door echoed in the large house and the figure took out their dagger, making their way over to the doors leading to the balcony. The figure was able to climb down the vein wall on the side and jump to the ground._

_The door to the master bedroom busted opened, a large man wearing chain mil and the symbol of the King of Spain. His eyes widen in horror at the sight before him before running over to the balcony. He looked down at the ground in time for the still kneeling figure to look up, long dark hair coming out of their hood as piercing dark blue eyes glaring up at him._

**

* * *

**—1184, early December—

Estrella was brought out of her thoughts by her stallion nudging her right shoulder. At the moment she was sitting on a rock near a river she found half an hour ago. It was two hours until dawn and the horsemen that still followed her had lost her track hours ago. Two hours after dusk to be more precise. But she did not fear them as she was now in French territory now. The news of her escaping into France had probably spread, making it unsafe for her.

"You well rested, Elligero?" Estrella whispered, petting the stallion's nose.

Elligero snorted, nodding his head. The woman chuckled softly, nodding her head.

"Okay, let us be in our way, then."

She mounted her trustworthy steed, not fearing for the worst. But unfortunately this was not her night as hooves upon the ground could be heard behind her. Estrella turned in fear and saw the eight horsemen riding towards her.

"No," She muttered, urging him to go even faster. "Faster, Elligero, we need to get somewhere safe!"

She told him with so much emotion and fear behind her voice that the stallion urged his own feet to go even faster then possible. The sun was rising, the woman noted, and knew if she couldn't get away she was to not going to see after her twenty-second birthday if she did not find a hiding place before dawn. Estrella cried out I pain, her right hand moving to her left shoulder, which an arrow has embedded from behind.

Before she could comprehend what was happening or even take the arrow out, Elligero had skidded to a stop and reared up on his hind legs. The woman cried out as she fell from her saddle, turning her body so that she was able to land on her right side. Believing that the men had set up a trap, Estrella stood and took out her sword to defend herself. She looked up and saw six men standing before her.

Gripping the hilt of her sword, Estrella observed the men, her breathing irregular. One of the men, the oldest one it seems, slowly walked forward, his hands slightly up in a friendly gesture.

"**Do no fear us, my lady; we are not to harm you.**" He said in French.

Estrella's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the old man before her. She had seen him over and over in theaters and when the movie had came out. Estrella sheathed her sword, knowing that she could trust these men.

"**Please, you must help me!**" She pleaded in French.

Before any of them could say anything, cries of triumphant was heard behind the woman, who turned in fear. The horsemen had spotted her and were too close for Estrella to flee. She stumbled back as a small whimper left her, the horsemen dismounting before her. If it wasn't for the young man holding Elligero's reins, the stallion would have gone over to his master to protect her.

"**I thank you, my Lords, for capturing this murderous _whore_,**" the leader, Enrique, said in Spanish.

He had said the word 'whore' in dislike, looking at the woman at the same time with a sneer. He reached out to grab her but the old man she spoke to quickly pushed her behind him. He walked forward, staring the man down.

"**You should not be taking her,**" he said in fluently Spanish. "**For you are in French territory, and whatever she did in Spain is not of our concern.**" He told them.

The leader glared the man down, sneering at him. "**That**_ **whore** _**you are protecting is a murderer! She killed a noble Lord,**_ **important** _**to the court of the Spaniard King.**" He said all this by pointing at Estrella.

The woman was shaking her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "**No! It was not me! It was not me!**" She cried, wishing for someone to believe her.

"**Have we not**_ **all** _**down murder once in our life time?**" The old man asked. "**You would not be taking this woman. To do so, you would have to fight us all.**" He said with his arms up and backing away.

The Spaniards laughed, as they noted the French men were short by two men. But one of them suddenly had the look of horror and turned to Enrique, speaking quickly to him in a low voice.

"**They are Crusaders, my Lord! We cannot harm them no matter how much we try. They are far more skillful then we are.**" He told him fearfully. "**And Alejandro will surely have our heads if we hurt them**"

Hearing this, the other six Spaniards all grew in fear, taking a step back. Enrique growled but knew not to mess with these men as they would surely be killed by their lord if they survive themselves. Enrique turned and mounted his horse, his men following hurriedly. He turned his horse sideways, glaring down at the old man.

"**I warn you now:**_ **This whore will murder you all in your sleep or place her witchery upon you to do her betting!**_" And they galloped away, muttering of how Alejandro was going to have his head.

The old man watched them for a second before turning to the crying woman, who fell to the floor on her knees. She did not hear the words spoken to her from the old man who was kind to her to keep her safe. But she looked up at him teary eyed as he placed a hand on her right shoulder, sensing someone coming up behind her.

"**My lady, we are going to need to pull that arrow out.**" He told her softly in Spanish.

Estrella nodded, tightly closing her eyes. The old man went on his knees and firmly took hold of her arms, Estrella grabbing his forearms as well. The old man nodded to the guy behind the young woman. He nodded back and looked down at the arrow, placing his right hand on the woman's back and firmly taking hold of the arrow with his left.

In one swift movement the man behind her pulled it out quickly. Estrella held back a sob as her hands tighten her hold on the old man's arms, making him grunt in pain. She leaned forward into the man's chest, crying against his shirt. Her sobs were muffled, her ears deaf for that one moment, not able to deal with the pain. The old man sighed and circled his arms about her, careful not to touch her wound.

The person behind her took off her cloak and pulled her tunic upwards to take a look at the wound. Estrella continued to cry silently, flinching every once in a while when the person behind her placed some medicine to the wound.

"**You are very brave when it comes to wounds, my lady.**" The man behind her said in broken Spanish. But the woman understood well. "**Not many women can handle the stinging of medicine upon open flesh.**"

"**Not many women get wounds such as these, Hospitaler.**" The old man said with a glare.

After Hospitaler had finished bandaging her wound, Estrella was now panting for breath, her eyes growing heavy with tiredness from the past couple of days with no food and from loss of blood.

"**Thank you… my Lords…**" She whispered, struggling to stand.

Both men helped her stand, Estrella taking back her cloak from Hospitaler as she wobbly walked towards Elligero. The stallion, noting the tiredness of his master, went on all fours to help her sit on the saddle. Once she was seated, Elligero stood and snorted to the young man holding the reins. He quickly let them go, Elligero nickering in amusement.

The group of men looked to one another at this but did not comment. They watched as Elligero turned to the right and begun continued northward as his master planned. But he stopped and glared at the African and the German crusader blocking his path. Estrella looked up at them tiredly, wondering what they wanted now.

"**We do not think it is wise you should continue on your own, my Lady.**" The old man told her truthfully, walking over to her.

She turns to him and inhales sharply, struggling to stay awake. "I am not supposed… to be here… Godfrey of Ibelin…" She said in English, surprising everyone.

Godfrey frowned, wondering who this woman was. But before any word could be exchange, Estrella passed out, sliding to the side. The young man, who had walked up behind the horse, caught her before she could hit the ground. He looked to the woman then over to Godfrey with a curious expression.

**

* * *

**—Next day—

The group of crusaders continued on, Hospitaler holding on to an unconscious Estrella. Elligero, despite the younger man's protest, was walking along side his master, keeping a close eye on the crusader. It was later that night did Estrella wake up in the camp the crusaders set up. With her eyes still closed, she pondered on what had woken her and where she was. Then male voices pushed through her thoughts, Estrella listening intently.

"If you do not know this woman, then how does she know you?" A young male's voice said in English.

'_So they're _not_ French?'_ Estrella thought confused.

"I do not know! Perhaps she has heard of me in the time I spent in Spain." An older, irritated voice said.

"My lord, what shall we do with her now?" Another voice asked.

Before any one of them could answer, Estrella decided to speak up for herself. Besides, it was her own fate of what she should do or not.

"I shall continue riding north," she told them, sitting up painfully in her makeshift bed.

She looked up at the surprise faces of Godfrey, Hospitaler, and a young man who Estrella did not know. It has been four years since Estrella entered a world she knew once existed, but the plot line and most of the characters should not be real… right? Or could it be that the movie was actually based on the past life; of love and war that was held but left out from history books?

Four years and yet, Estrella does not have a single answer to ease her curious mind.

"I will ease your burden of me and continue on alone." Estrella continued.

She knew if she went along with them the story line would be corrupted, and she couldn't have that. She went to stand but the younger man glared at the two other men before kneeling down next to her and pushing her down gently.

"No, you are still healing. You need more rest for your energy to return." He told her in concern.

Estrella looked at him, shaking her head. "No, I must go on. I cannot go along with you all."

Godfrey sighed, kneeling next to the young man. "If you are worried about those Spaniards returning for you, we will keep you safe."

Estrella sighed, shaking her head. "That is not what worries me, my lord. It is the trouble that seems to follow me to no end." She told them sincerely.

'_And that is called Sarah…'_ Estrella thought bitterly.

She went to stand once again but the young man pushed her back down. Though, she wouldn't call him a young man seeing as he's about nine years older then her. But he _was_ younger then the other men.

"Please," Estrella begun to plead. "I beg of you to let me go on."

Hospitaler shook his head, walking up behind the other two men. "Not with the way you have been traveling, my lady."

Estrella frowned at him, wondering what he meant. He merely smirked at her as though he knew all her secrets.

"You have not eaten nor rested for nearly three weeks." He told her.

Estrella blushed, looking down at her hands ashamed of being caught. "It is not like I had a choice, my lord. I am on the run from those men and could not stop anywhere in Spain of fear being caught."

Godfrey glared at Hospitaler, who shrugged innocently. "I am merely telling the truth." He told him.

"A truth that holds so much pain and suffering," Estrella replied in a low whisper.

But because of the quiet camp the three men still heard her words. They looked to one another, wondering what kind of past this mysterious woman has. It must've been as terrible as she claims, seeing as the eight Spaniard horsemen wanted her dead.

"What is your name, my lady?" Godfrey asked in a fatherly way.

Estrella looked up at him, having heard her father's voice. Mentally shaking her head, she blinked several times, looking over to the fire on her left. She noted the other crusaders were asleep around the fire to keep warm from the cold night.

"Estrella Mendoza, my lord." She looked back at them.

Godfrey nodded, smiling. "See, now that was not so bad."

Estrella laughed quietly, smiling. Godfrey inhaled softly, looking from the two men to the young woman.

"Estrella… how do you know me?" He asked softly, slightly confused.

Estrella looks at him, biting her lower lip before answering him. "I have heard stories of your bravery and battles around Spain. The family that took me in, their son, was very admired by you and your men." Estrella smiled, remembering back to Sebastian. "He wanted to become a crusader and join you and your men to the Holy Land."

"Where is he now?" Godfrey asked softly.

The twenty-one year old shook her head. "I do not know. I had to leave him behind in the town market when those horsemen thought I had killed their master." Before any of them could ask, Estrella said, "Please, I do not wish to discuss it. It is still painful of the person who did this to me, even though I should have known better."

Seeing that she was indeed telling them the truth, the two men stood and walked away to get much needed rest. The younger man, however, stayed behind, sitting down on the ground.

"My name is Ramiro," he said a bit shyly. "It means _Supreme Judge_ in Portuguese."

Estrella smiled mysteriously, Ramiro blushing a bit.

"It is a pleasure, Lord Ramiro."

"Please, just Ramiro." He told her.

Estrella bowed her head. "As you wish… Ramiro,"

The two smiled before Ramiro cleared his throat, standing once more.

"Why not rest? We have a long day ahead of us and we do not stop so often."

Estrella only nodded and lied back down on the makeshift bed. She snuggled into the warm covers and closed her eyes. She felt darkness taking over and let it, nightmares of the past coming back to haunt her.

**A/N: Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 2

"**Words in Bold" another language**

**_Italics_ flashbacks**

**_Italics/Bold_ letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 2**

For the next couple of weeks, Estrella had gotten close to the crusaders. Even though she gotten her strength back, and had a proper meal, Estrella continued to travel with them. She did not know what possessed her to do so, but knew in her heart that she had to follow these six crusaders; to protect them from harm.

Godfrey had immediately became the over-protective grandfather figure to the young woman. Ramiro, as well, became the brotherly figure. And the rest of the crusaders became the uncle figures. The German crusader, Seifer, and the African crusader, Ja, begun to teach her self-defense with a double edge sword, just incase that they were to fall into trouble (which the crusaders knew that they would be soon).

Estrella picked the double-edge sword because she liked how it felt in her hands when she handed it to Ja a few days ago. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable with it rather then her own sword. And although she didn't like fighting, she only did it to prove everyone that she wasn't soft. Like back home, she did a few self-defense classes to show everyone that she wasn't such a goody-good.

But perhaps the reason for her fighting was due to someone she was spiritually connected to. The one person that Estrella knew had fought all her life; both physical and emotional.

The crusaders saw her get stronger and better day after day in her practice with them. Godfrey had a look—one day as he watched Estrella battle with Philip, the English crusader—that Hospitaler did not like. He approached his friend and commander in hopes of finding out what exactly his mind was planning.

Godfrey, sensing his friend walking up next to him, carefully considered his words, knowing what Hospitaler wanted from him.

"I am planning in having Estrella become a crusader." He whispered once Hospitaler stood next to him, "to protect my son."

The crusader stared at his commander in shock, wondering if he had heard right. Never had he heard a woman become a crusader, and if so, it would be suicide as it was against the will of the church.

"Please tell me you are only jesting, my lord?" Hospitaler asked in a desperate whispered.

Godfrey turned from Estrella, who was now taking a break and laughing with Ramiro. He looked long and hard at his friend, the smile on his lips. Hospitaler stared back, reading his friend's eyes. They stood there, having a silent argument before the younger man sighed with defeat and regret. Godfrey merely continued to smile and turned back to the clearing, walking towards Estrella.

"Leave me with this woman." He said to his crusaders.

The men looked at each other before walking away. Godfrey smiled at Estrella warmly, unsheathing his sword. He took his stand, circling her. Estrella eyed him curiously, keeping up her defense as she circled him as well. Hospitaler, however, stood where he was, watching them in interest. He had to know why his lord had such confidence in this mere child that is becoming a woman.

Godfrey than rushed forward, swinging his sword from the right, giving it all that he's got. Estrella blocked and quickly brought up the hilt to hit him but Godfrey had the same idea. Both hilts hit each other, Godfrey smirking at her. Still curious as to what this man was doing, Estrella pushed Godfrey from her and swung her own sword at his midsection.

The older crusader jumped back before quickly stepping forward and thrusting his sword towards her. Estrella blocked it and pulled her head back when Godfrey tried to punch her—something he saw Estrella do to Seifer a few days ago. Estrella smirked and threw back the crusader, kneeled and tripped Godfrey.

The old crusader was taken back, which the young woman took advantage and held the tip of her sword to Godfrey's neck, her boot on the hilt of his sword. Estrella smiled smugly down at him, Godfrey greatly impressed as she beat him fairly quick. Though, he did have some help with that as he let down his guard somewhat. Hospitaler was also taken back by this, now understanding why Godfrey wanted this woman to protect his son.

The young woman sheathed her sword, stepping away from Godfrey, holding out her right hand to him. Godfrey took it and stood up with the woman's help, smiling at her.

"I knew you had it in you," Godfrey said with a nod, confusing the woman even more. "And that is why I wish for you to protect my son—if you wish it."

It suddenly dawned to Estrella what all this fighting had meant. It was a test for her to be eligible to protect Balian. Godfrey nodded, smiling widely at Estrella as though reading her mind.

"Aye, this was a test of eligibility." He told her. "And, yes, I do have a son. But I do not think he knows it yet. Now… what do you say about protecting my son?"

Estrella inhaled, biting the inside of her right cheek. She could ruin the whole plot, yes, and was willingly to risk these character's lives? But just as her previous thoughts, she and her sister had probably jeopardized the plot line of just _being_ in this time era. Though, she doubted that Sara would care or not.

Estrella looked back at Godfrey and smiled faintly. "My lord, I would be honored."

Godfrey smiled back and nodded at her. "Take a knee," he told her.

Estrella did what she was told and looked up at Godfrey. Hospitaler took this chance, as it was needed to have a witness and a high priest (which he was) for a crusader to become one. He stood behind Godfrey to his right.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright that God may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do now wrong." Godfrey nods, continue to smile at the woman. "_That_ is your oath."

And Godfrey slapped her right cheek, Estrella having been waiting for that moment. She clears her throat, holding back the urge to cry from the pain. She slowly looks back up at the grandfather figure, letting him take hold of her shoulders to help her stand. He then lets her go and takes off a ring designed of a flower with a sapphire diamond in the middle from the leather string around his neck.

"This belonged to my mother," he told her, grabbing her right hand. "To give to the woman I loved and would marry." He slipped the ring in her middle finger, which fitted well. "But now it would be served as an oath of protection rather than love."

Estrella gaped at the ring and looked at the old crusader in protest, but Godfrey shook his head.

"Keep it, I do not have time to fall in love, nor do I have any time left to live."

Estrella smiled up at him. "Thank you," she whispered, hugging him. "For everything."

Godfrey kissed the top of her head. "You are most welcome, child."

He then smiles at something behind her, Estrella turning to see what it was. Ja walked into the clearing, holding two sheathed swords that were curved towards the end of the blade. It was already tied to a small belt, which was for her to use from now on.

"I had bought these at the last village," Ja told her in a _very_ thick English accent, handing the swords to her. "They are also double-edge… and I thought you might need a new belt."

Estrella took off her old belt and handed it to Ja, putting on her new belt, the swords hanging comfortably at her sides. She smiled up at Ja and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" She cried, jumping up and down as she let him go. "Thank you!"

**

* * *

**—1184, mid December; Sisteron, France—

It was another two weeks until Estrella finally recognized a main part of the movie. Estrella was riding alongside Ja, her hood covering her face so as to not alarm the men of 'blasphemy' and such. It was important for crusaders to keep up a good image, even though there are some nasty ones out there causing trouble for the king of Jerusalem. And Estrella had refused to wear a dress, deciding to wear her usual clothing: tunic and pants.

Passing the crossroads Estrella glares at the priest who looks up at them from his bowing, loathing the man to no end. She knows of what he does and she cannot stop him from doing such a thing. The priest immediately looks back down, quivering a bit. Estrella smiles faintly, having some fun with the man.

Godfrey, however, turns to Estrella with a look that made her bow her own head. He shook his head lightly, knowing that she only meant well. Halfway towards the village, the priest comes running up along side them, curiously looking up to Philip.

"Are you just passing through, my lords? Or are you looking for some kind of shelter?" He asked him.

Philip looks down at him with an annoyed eyebrow, but answers nonetheless. "We are in need of food and a blacksmith to give our horses shod."

The priest bows his head. "There is one available in town. I will show you the way."

And the priest looks forward, Philip rolling his eyes at him. The group continues on silently, Estrella restless with the silence. But she knew if she uttered even _one_ word, her cover will be blown. Finally, they reach the small village, kids running alongside them, admiring the men and the horses. Estrella smiles down at the little girls, who shyly hide behind their mothers.

Looking up, Estrella sees a man no older than twenty-seven covered in soot, wearing an apron over his winter clothing. His dark brown hair was wavy and fell to his shoulders, some strands falling over his brown eyes. He had a trimmed beard and goatee, making him even more attractive.

"That's the man! That's the man!" The priest tells the crusaders, interrupting Estrella's observation.

The crusaders all halt to a stop; Hospitaler moving his horse forward to be closer to the young man who Estrella knew from her own time was so much popular with the ladies. This man standing before them even looked so much alike the man who plays him that it scared Estrella greatly but giddy at the same time.

"We need all these horses shod. We need food, and we'll pay." Hospitaler tells him in a voice that wasn't negotiation.

The blacksmith looks to his right sideways, looking at the boy of no older than fifteen years old. The blacksmith nods at him. Hospitaler faintly smiles as he sees this and looks back to Godfrey.

"Says yes." He tells them as the priest nods at the others.

The crusaders and Estrella all look back at the blacksmith only to see him return back into his open shop. The group dismounts and brought their horses closer to the shop. They took off their helmets and fur, sitting on awaiting chairs by a blazing fire in the middle of the shop, warming up quickly. Godfrey places his furs over a chair, looking to the right to see open space behind. He stood up right and walked towards the back of the shop.

Estrella stands near the entrance, watching the blacksmith working away; making him somewhat uncomfortable, she noted. She smirked, looking over to Seifer, who was watching her curiously, a grin on his lips. Estrella narrows her eyes but leans back on the supporting beam with her arms crossed and watching the village going on about it's business.

She stares off into space, wondering if she should tell Godfrey that his son, Balian, will follow him a day and a half after him and she should not stay. Or should she just stay and wait for everything to unfold on it's own accord.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears Seifer ask what the carving above the blacksmith's head on a pillar said. She turns her head back over to Balian, seeing Godfrey walking towards them.

"'What a man is a man who does not make the world better?'" Balian answered Seifer, continuing to pound away the horse shoe.

"Leave me with this man." He tells the priest, Seifer, and Estrella.

Sighing, the young woman merely moves from the side to the front of the pillar, and continues to lean back on it. The priest stands near her, enough that he was able to eavesdrop on the conversation inside. Seifer, however, walks over to the other men talking by the horses. Estrella hears Balian continue to pound away and begins to imagine the scene in her mind.

Godfrey gets closer to his son, Balian looking up at him as he stops the pounding.

"I am sorry you lost your wife and child." He tells the younger man, stopping next to him. "I also have lost."

Neither of them says a word as Balian looks down, feeling the pain ever more within him. Godfrey sees this and decides to break the silence, walking a bit to the side to give the blacksmith some space.

"Some say Jerusalem is the very center of the world for asking forgiveness." He looks up at Balian, who looks back at him somewhat curiously. "For myself, I call it here… now."

Not really interested in the way this conversation was going, Balian goes back to pounding on the horseshoe, wanting these men out of his shop quickly. Godfrey walks forward to whisper to Balian so that the priest nearby does not hear a word he says.

"I knew your mother," Balian immediately stops and looks up at the old man in confusion. "To be courteous, I should say that it was against her objections. But I did not force her. I loved her in my fashion. Balian, I am your father."

Balian only stares at the man before him, wondering if he should believe a word he says or not.

"I have forgiveness to ask of you." Godfrey continues, bowing his head slightly.

Balian, however, gets his emotions straight within his head but not his heart. So as not to jump into something that he would regret later, he walks away, getting back to work so these men could leave faster. Godfrey slowly looks up and turns to Balian, a bit hurt that this blacksmith would not acknowledge him. But he somewhat expected this.

"I am Godfrey, the baron of Ibelin." Balian looks back up at Godfrey. "I have one hundred men at my arms in Jerusalem. If you will come with me, you will have a living, and… you will have my thanks. There it is."

Estrella glares at the priest, clearing her throat loudly for him to hear. He looks away startled, his hands fidgeting with his sleeves. Shaking her head, the young woman looks inside to see the rest of the scene.

"Whoever you are, my lord, my place is here." Balian tells him sternly.

Godfrey stares at his son, almost nodding at him. "What made it your place is now dead."

Estrella closes her eyes as she knew that this statement has struck a nerve in Balian. Opening her eyes, the young woman looks on to see Balian shake his head, tears slightly glistening in his eyes.

"You will never see me again." Godfrey tells him almost desperately. "If you want anything of me, take it _now_."

Balian looks down, shaking his head. "I want nothing."

Godfrey sighs, putting on his hat. "I am sorry for your troubles. God protect you."

And he walks away, his son the blacksmith looking after him before looking down. Estrella sighs as she sees this and turns to the left, going after Godfrey to speak with him. She saw him standing at the end of the open building, as though he were waiting for her. Looking around to make sure that no noisy priest was near by; Estrella looked straight into Godfrey's kind eyes.

"Your son will come along with us," she whispered before he could speak up. "Something terrible will happen and he would need to flee. In result, he will take up on your offer." Estrella looked over to Balian, watching him pounding on the horseshoe. "But if you wish it, my lord, I will stay behind to keep him safe."

Godfrey carefully studies the young woman, wondering what it was that made her say such a thing. Feeling his eyes on her, Estrella looked back to Godfrey, blushing lightly. She cleared her throat, smiling shyly.

"I just… _know_ when things are to happen." She told him.

Godfrey frowned in confusion. "You mean like a Seer?"

"No—will…" Estrella sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Please, just trust me that I just _know_ what is to happen. Have I ever given you any doubt _not_ to trust me?"

Godfrey studied her a while before raising an eyebrow. "Yes, when you, Ramiro, Ja, and Philip decided to play that prank upon me a week ago."

Estrella gave a snort, holding back a laugh at the memory. "Okay, but truly? Do you honestly believe that I will betray you? _Any_ of you, after what you have done for me?" Estrella asked more seriously.

"No… you have not." Godfrey exhaled slowly, looking back at his son. "If you truly believe that he will come on his own will after me… then I say you come along with us. Let Balian find his own path." Estrella smiled and bowed her head. "Now… why don't you go back near the fire and make lustful eyes to my son."

Grateful that her hood shadowed her face, Estrella smacked Godfrey's upper arm, feeling her face burning with embarrassment.

"I am _not_ giving your son any lustful eyes! For God sake, he's mourning for his deceased wife and child!" She hissed quietly at him.

Godfrey put up his hands in defense. "I do not blame you, Trella; he looks just like I did when I was his age."

Estrella rolled her eyes, walking away. She didn't want to hear anymore stupid things, and she was getting cold. Godfrey's laugh echoed after her, Estrella glowering at the fire before her. She placed her hands before the open flames, feeling warmth spreading through her body.

'_Yes, Balian is attractive, but I can't fall for him.'_ Estrella scowled.

"Why do men have to be so damn annoying?" She muttered with a huff, wrapping her arms under her cloak.

"If you continue to talk to yourself," a deep voice whispered from her side, startling Estrella. "People will begin to talk."

Estrella looked to her left to see Ramiro smiling, his hands out before him to get some warmth. She scowled at him even further and turned her back to the fire, watching Balian once more—this time not intentionally—losing herself in her thoughts. Thoughts of what has past and what will come to pass.

Although it didn't seem longed, Balian announced that he was finished with his work. Everyone gathered their things and mounted their horses. They all ride the way they came from to take the path the crusaders took. Estrella stayed in the back with Godfrey, wondering if she should say anything.

"You should at least give him directions to Jerusalem if you want him to follow."

Godfrey looks at Estrella before suddenly stopping and turning his horse back towards the shop. Estrella also stops and looks back to watch Balian walking out of his shop curiously, but he tries to hide it.

"Jerusalem is easy to find." Godfrey started, "You come to where the men speak Italian, then continue until they speak something else. We go by Messina. Goodbye."

He rides away, pass Estrella. She stares at Balian, who in turn stares back. He could see nothing but the light green eyes, her hood shadowing her face completely. Giving him a soft nod, Estrella motions Elligero to the right. She caught up with Godfrey easily, slowing her stallions pace to ride alongside him.

"Now, that wasn't too hard, now was it?" Estrella teased.

Godfrey only rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from the woman next to him.

**A/N: Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 3

"**Words in Bold" another language**

**_Italics_ flashbacks**

**_Italics/Bold_ letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 3**

It was only a day that has past and Godfrey was starting to wonder if Estrella's predicaments of his son following would come true or not. At the moment the crusaders were riding through a forest that looked eerily horrid for a thin fog was surrounding them, the forest deathly quiet. You couldn't even tell that it was mid-morning. It was snowing slightly, the cold wind blowing from the north, freezing the young woman (the men already used to such weather from traveling so much).

"It does not take too long to reach us," Godfrey told the woman riding next to him. "What if what you saw is truly not right?"

Estrella, having heard enough, literally stopped Elligero and turned him to properly face Godfrey.

"He is right behind us if you wish to see the truth!" She said frustrated, pointing her palm to her right.

Godfrey stops his own horse and turns her around. Indeed Balian was just a few ways from them, a hand holding his cloak tightly at the base of his neck. The old crusader turns to Estrella surprise, who just looks at him with a look that said 'I told you so!' before nodding towards Balian. She quickly puts on her hood, grabbing the cloak tighter around her chest.

"Wait here." He yells out to the others.

Godfrey rides out to meet his son, Balian meeting him half ways. Estrella turns her horse, along with the others, watching and listening to the two men.

"Have you come to kill me?" Godfrey asked in jest. "Even these days, it is not easy. Well?"

Balian looks past Godfrey before looking back at him, riding closer. Godfrey almost raises an eyebrow at this but knew his son wanted to speak to him in private.

"I have done," Balian starts quietly. He sighs, looking away, "Murder."

Having known—and still do—what his son was feeling at that moment, Godfrey's features soften a bit.

"Haven't we all?" He asks instead.

"Is it true that in Jerusalem I can erase my sins," Balian looks up at the crusader, "and those of my wife? Is it true?" He presses on.

Godfrey lightly tilts his head to the right. "We can find out together." He tells him quietly.

It was then that he sees Balian's right hand with a dirty bandage wrapped around his palm in such a hurry state.

"Show me your hand." Godfrey tells him to see the damage of his wound.

Balian looks down to his left, lifting his right hand to show Godfrey his wound. The crusader nods lightly to him, looking to his son's face.

"It is curable, if it has not been infected yet." Balian looks up. "Come, we still have a long way to go until we find a suitable camp."

They rode back towards the group, everyone watching Balian intently as though they have never seen a man before. Soon they all grin, everyone turning their horses and riding on. This time, Estrella rides along side Balian, which she knew Godfrey wanted her to.

"He wounded his palm, Estrella," Godfrey said, Estrella turning to him. "Check to see if it is infected."

Estrella looked up to Balian's brown eyes before looking at his bandage hand holding his cloak once again. She holds out her own right hand, Balian giving her his. Estrella slowly unties the dirty cloth and stares at the second degree burn that resembled of the cross.

"How long ago did you get this?" Estrella asked, turning his palm this way and that.

Balian looked down at her in surprise, his mouth a bit agape. "You are a woman?"

Rolling her eyes, Estrella pulls back her hood with her left, looking up at Balian.

"At least this burn did not affect your brain." She said a bit rudely. "Though I do not see how a man could be named '_Estrella_'."

Godfrey cleared his throat, "**Be nice.**" He told her sternly in Spanish.

Estrella sighed and looked back down at the burn. "Please tell me how long ago did you get this, my lord?" She asks once more.

"I got it a day past." Balian told her quietly.

Estrella nodded, looking down at the bag tied to her saddle. She reached her left hand inside and started to feel around. Taking hold of a ready ripped cloth and a vile filled with crystal clear liquid; Estrella placed the dirty cloth into the bag behind her and looked up at Balian quite serious.

"This is going to sting, but I need you to be _still_, understand?"

Balian nodded, watching curiously as Estrella pulled out the cork with her teeth and ever so slowly—while still moving upon horses, mind you—poured the clear liquid on to the burn. Balian cried out and nearly pulled out his hand wasn't not for Estrella holding his fingers downwards tightly. She looked up at his teary-eyes, telling him silently to trust her.

Inhaling deeply, Balian looks away, closing his eyes. Estrella pours a bit more of the liquid (which was isopropyl alcohol that she was able to make without all the chemicals), and corks it before putting it away. She then digs around her bag once more, taking out a brown jar this time. Opening it, Estrella picks up a good amount of the green paste with her forefinger and middle finger, and rubbed it over the burn. Balian hisses at the burning sensation but holds firm.

Believing it was enough for the burn to heal (at least the best it could, seeing as burn treatments weren't invented for another hundred or so years), Estrella warps it tightly.

"Keep the cloth like that for a few hours; I'll check it before you go to bed."

Balian nods at her, curling his fingers inward and bringing his hand closer to his body. He whispered a thank you to her, blushing lightly. Sighing quietly in response, Estrella holds her reins back and let Elligero ride behind Balian and Godfrey; which was where she was most comfortable as she was riding by herself.

**

* * *

**—Night—

As promised, Estrella changes Balian's bandage, checking the burn also, before letting him sleep by the fire. She walks a few ways over to Godfrey, motioning the other crusaders to follow her. Once the men stood before her in a semi circle, Estrella took a deep breath, hoping that they won't react badly to what she wanted to tell them.

"Something _bad_ is going to happen tomorrow," she told them slowly.

Godfrey looked at Estrella sternly, unfolding his arms. The other's only frowned in confusion, wondering what Estrella had meant. Estrella looked at each crusader, but held Godfrey's the longest.

"And two of you will not make it alive."

Before any one of them could ask what she meant, Godfrey spoke up.

"And you have… _seen_ this?" He asked slowly.

Everyone else just stared incredulously at their leader and lord. He had to be joking for there was no way anyone could predict the future. And if they said that they could, it was all false unless the person getting such answers _wanted_ to see such things happen.

"Aye," Estrella whispered, digging her nails into her palm out of a nervous habit. "When I looked over Balian's hand I had a vision." She lied.

The crusaders, but Godfrey, looked at each other. Of course the men were suspicious of this. But when they turned to Godfrey, he only nodded to them, looking ever so serious.

"She tells the truth, men." He tells them. "She told me of Balian coming after us, and I believe her now of what she is telling us."

The others looked at each other incredulously, but nodded in return. They have come to trust and be over protective of this young woman. They will not back out and abandon her just because she was different. But they weren't going to abusive her gift for their own greeting minds either.

Sighing in relief, Estrella smiled faintly at them. She was grateful that none of them begun to freak out at this news. Though, she didn't know what she'll do if they wanted a predicament of what was to come in their lives.

"Very well, tell us what it is that you saw and let us come up with something." Brian said, wanting to get this plan over with so they can get a night's rest.

**

* * *

**—Early morning—

Seifer, Hospitaler, and Godfrey were the only ones in the camp when dusk came. The others stayed well hidden within the trees, Estrella the only one keeping close to the campsite as it was her oath to protect Balian with her life. She could hear the men after Balian, quietly moving into hiding not to far from the camp. She looked to her left and signals to Philip, who in turns signals to Ja and Ramiro on the other side of the camp.

Estrella than hears someone spit, knowing that it was Godfrey, as he unsheathes a sword. Slowly, Estrella peeks around the tree and watch the scene unfold. Hospitaler walks from the river after filling up his water skin, watching his lord curiously. Godfrey walks over to Balian and drops the sword before his son. Balian wakes up startled, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion as he looks up from the sword to his father.

"Pick it up. Let's see what you're made of." Godfrey tells him.

Hospitaler lightly shakes his head as Balian stands up. "His hand is hurt, my Lord." He tells him.

Godfrey looks to his friend. "I once fought two days with an arrow through my testicle." He tells him, unsheathing his sword.

Estrella shudders at this, having had the image of Godfrey with an arrow down below sticking out for the world to see.

"Ah, yes." Hospitaler says, almost rolling his eyes.

Estrella smiles at Hospitaler dry humor and moves back around. Grateful that she was out of view from the French men, she slithers to the right, taking out her throwing knives. She could hear metal hitting against metal. Estrella moves further forward, seeing the attackers.

"Leg back, bend your knees. Sword straighter." Estrella heard Godfrey instruct. "Defend yourself."

The metal echoes through the silent forest, than a grunt from Balian.

"The blade isn't the only part of a sword." Godfrey tells his son.

Estrella smiles to herself, remembering this scene from the movie. She could just picture Balian's surprise face when Godfrey almost hits him with the hilt of his sword after his son blocked his attack.

They go at it again, Estrella seeing the French men being restless behind their hidden position as son and father fought. If things were going according to plan, Seifer should be walking up next to the two fighting before speaking up. She hears a sword being thrown to the floor, a sign that someone has been disarmed (Balian, Estrella knew).

"I have your leave?" Seifer suddenly asks.

It is silent for a few minutes until Seifer's voice is heard, telling Balian to pay attention. As the two start off, Estrella sees two men on horseback, which the beasts whine. She heard the silent in the camp, watching these French men stop before Godfrey and the others.

"What's this?" Godfrey asks.

Estrella moves quickly to the giant tree on her right, quickly hiding incase the other French men hiding in the bushes saw a movement. Counting to ten Mississippi's, Estrella peeks around to watch the French men on horses.

"You have with you a man, Balian, who killed a priest." Obviously the leader tells Godfrey. "I'm charged by the lord bishop to bring him back."

Holding her throwing knives tightly, Estrella looks to Philip, who nods her way. She shakes her head, signaling him to wait until the horsemen ride past the bushes.

"I say he is innocent of the charge." Seifer's voice is heard loudly. "If you say he's guilty, then we'll fight, and God will decide the truth of it."

"My German friend is a close student of the law." Hospitaler tells the French men.

"Just give them to me." The French man tells them in annoyed and bored tone. "I'll fight you for something else. He's a murderer!"

"So am I." Godfrey tells them. "Whoever dies here today, you will certainly be among them."

Estrella quickly looks to Philip and signals him to get ready to attack. Philip does the same to Ja and Ramiro on the other side of camp.

"You're a lord. I must give you the road." The French man tells him. "Hyah! Hyah!"

As soon as Philip shot his arrows at the French men on the horses, Estrella moved out of her hiding and threw her knives at the men in the bushes. Taken back to have a surprise attack on themselves, the French men takes a while to comprehend on what happened before shooting arrows at them all.

Estrella takes out her double edge swords and begin to fight the men who rushed towards the group, fighting with all their might. Estrella easily killed the men, although she felt sick to her stomach doing so. Quickly looking around, the young woman sees Balian having some difficulty fighting off two men at the same time. She quickly races towards him and blocks a blow in time that would have cost Balian's life, and killed the French man easily.

At the same time, Balian kills the other French man and turned to Estrella, nodding his thanks. The woman smiles in return, nodding her head towards the fleeing French men. Turning, Estrella returns to the fighting, Balian watching her for a few moments. He suddenly turns and runs after those who did not wish to die that day or to retrieve more men to help.

**

* * *

**Before any of them knew it, the small battle was over with some minor injuries from everyone. Except for Godfrey, who had an arrow head stuck in his lower right ribs on the side because he had accidentally broken off the arrow. The group rode further into the forest incase the bishop decided to send some more men after them. It was nightfall and both Hospitaler and Ja were by Godfrey's side, Hospitaler trying to take out the arrow head with a pair of pillars.

"Ah, well, you broke the arrow." Hospitaler starts, taking out the arrow head and dumping into a can of water, seeing the pain look his friend made. "If the ribs are broken, some marrow may enter the blood, in which case you'll take a fever and die."

Everyone—except Estrella who had her back to them and Ja, who was bandaging Godfrey's injury—in the camp looks at Hospitaler with worry. But they do not say a word, letting him continue on.

"Or a cyst will form, and you'll live. You're in the hands of God."

Godfrey merely sighs, staring at his friend tiredly and in pain. "Get me some more wine."

Hospitaler sighs and stands, Godfrey motioning to Balian to come over to him. Knowing that his lord wanted to talk quietly with his son, Ja finishes and also walks away. Balian sits on the spot Hospitaler was, wondering what his father wanted of him.

Hospitaler walks over to Estrella, standing next to her. He too stares at the darkness of the forest.

"Will he live through this?" He asked quietly in hope.

Estrella holds back a sigh, tears forming. "Nay… I am afraid that God chooses to take Godfrey in return to give his son the opportunity to save a land that will soon come to ruin without him." She tells the crusader, thinking of what Jerusalem would be like if Balian does not take his father estate or becomes a knight himself.

Hospitaler sighs and walks away, returning to the fire to be warm from this cold night.

"It was not that they had no right to take you." Godfrey started.

Estrella smiles, her eyes darting from the dark forest and up past the branches to the brightly star sky.

"It was the way they asked." Godfrey continued, Estrella muttering the words underneath her breath at the same time.

"They had the right to take me." Balian tells him.

He smiles sadly, looking down to the floor. He thought over of what could have happened had not the others went to scout about the land around.

"So do I." Godfrey tells him sincerely.

Balian looks up at him and smiles. Smiling back, Godfrey looks over towards Estrella, nodding to her. Standing, Balian walks over to the woman, knowing his father wanted to speak with her.

"My father," Balian starts quietly, standing next to her. "Wishes to speak with you, my lady."

Estrella looks from the sky and turns her head to Balian, smiling sadly. "Call me Estrella, please my lord."

With that said, Estrella turns fully and walk towards Godfrey without giving Balian a chance to reply. Estrella has some kind of knowledge of what he might want to speak with her. Sitting on her knees before him, Estrella takes Godfrey's right hand, tears starting to form in her eyes. Godfrey merely takes his other hand and covers hers.

They stay silent for a long while, the fire crackling and the whispering continuing behind Estrella. Then Godfrey opens his mouth, a statement that surprises the young woman greatly.

"Thank you, Trella, for protecting my son from any harm, as will as my men. I do not know how I would have been should they all have been harmed." He tells her truthfully, using the nickname they have given her.

Estrella smiles, laughing with a shake of her head. She leans up and kisses Godfrey's forehead before pressing her own against his.

"You would have been the same." She tells him. "Tired and in pain."

This brings out a laugh from the old man, Estrella slowly sitting back down on her knees. Godfrey pats her hands, smiling softly up at her.

"I want you to know that you are like a granddaughter that I never had…" Godfrey frowns at this. "Or at least I have never heard from."

This only brings out a laugh from the young woman. "And you are like the grandfather I never truly had." She tells him sincerely.

And that night, despite the other's protest for her wellbeing, Estrella stayed up all night with Godfrey, holding his hand through the cold night.

**A/N: Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 4

"**Words in Bold" another language**

_**Italics**_** flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 4**

—Pilgrim Camp: Road to Messina—

It has been three weeks since the group of seven left French territory—finally. But, unfortunately, Godfrey has yet to get better. Both Balian and Estrella rode behind the group, watching over Godfrey who was laying in a small cart as he could not ride anymore. As they pass by a peasant on top of some crates, the crusaders, Balian, and Estrella glare at him disgust of the words he were saying loudly over and over again.

"To kill an infidel is not murder. It is the path to heaven." He smiles his rotten teeth towards the group. "To kill an infidel is not murder. It is the path to heaven."

Estrella turns from him, uttering curses in Spanish. Godfrey only smiles, shaking his head, while Balian wondered what it was that she had said. Estrella brings up her hood to cover her face as she noted that they were about to pass the one character she hates most in this movie.

Guy de Lusignan stands and turns to move slowly as he watches Godfrey and his men try to find somewhere to rest. He glares at Balian and Estrella, wondering who they were and why they were with Godfrey.

Once the crusaders, Balian, and Estrella were able to find a space on top of a hill, everyone dismounted and made camp to rest for another week or so journey to Messina. Hospitaler and Ja were at their leader's side, while the others ate or drank slowly. As Hospitaler puts a hot towel on Godfrey's wound, which had scabbed over but not healed completely, Godfrey looks up to see Guy walking up to them. Everyone all stands, as Hospitaler only sits aside, watching Guy carefully.

"Who is this?" He says rather nasty, pointing to Balian and Estrella.

"My son and someone who is not your business." Godfrey tells him, smirking at the look Guy gave him.

"Would I have fought you when you were still capable of making bastards." He says, laughing.

Godfrey looks to Estrella when he saw her shake her head and roll her eyes. He smirks back at her before looking at Guy, who narrows his eyes in wonder of what they had just shared but does not stop laughing.

"I knew your mother when she was making hers." This time Guy does stop laughing. "Fortunately, you're too old to be one of mine."

Guy chuckles. "All will be settled." He said with a promising threat behind his words.

He continues to chuckle and walks away, but not before trying to see Estrella face. But she merely turns from him, walking over to Godfrey so she can speak quietly.

"He would get what he deserves in time." She tells him.

Godfrey smiles, nodding his head. "Aye… I agree."

Estrella smiles, chuckling quietly. She walks over to Ramiro's side, wondering why he has been avoiding her. She sits down on his left, their back to the tent they made for Godfrey. They stay silent, Ramiro sharpening his sword. Estrella didn't mind the silence, having been used to it while growing up as she was shy. Ramiro, however, was getting annoyed by it, always the loud one in the group. Estrella notices this and smiles, shaking her head.

"Why have you been avoiding me, friend?" She asks quietly.

Ramiro stops sharpening his sword to look up at the woman in practice confusion, grateful that she broken the silence between them.

"What do you mean, Trella?" He asked.

Estrella rolled her eyes, looking up at the sky. "For God sake, Ramiro, ever since we stopped by the French village we found Balian in you've been avoiding me like the damn plague!"

Ramiro rolled his own eyes and continues sharpening his sword. "Not _like_ the plague." He corrected quietly.

Estrella laughed, bumping her shoulder against his. Ramiro smiles back, sheathing his sword with a sigh. He puts his arms on his knees and leans forward, turning his head to look at Estrella.

"I'm just jealous," he tells her truthfully.

Estrella frowns, tilting her head to the side. "Jealous of what?"

"That a perfect stranger has captured your heart while I've tried to capture it for nearly a month now." He whispers, looking past Estrella to Balian, who was looking around.

Estrella frowns and moves her body to the right, turning her head to see who Ramiro was looking at. She sighs with a shake of her head, looking at Ramiro. Feeling eyes on him, Balian turns his head and nods to Ramiro, wondering why he was staring at him. Ramiro looks back to Estrella, who has a sympathetic look upon her face.

"Ramiro… I'm flattered that you like me as something more," she tells him with a small smile. "But I only see you as a brother, I'm sorry. Besides, me and Balian are _friends_, nothing more."

Ramiro shakes his head, standing. "Do not be sorry, it was not your fault that you captured my heart without knowing it."

Smiling down at her, Ramiro stands and walks away down the hill, leaving a guilty Estrella. She had a feeling that Ramiro wanted something of her in return; she was just too naïve to even consider that he wanted her to love him back.

"Are you all right?" Ja asks, sitting down where Ramiro sat a few seconds ago.

"I'm fine, Ja, just…" Estrella looks up at the tall man with a smile. "Just tired, I guess."

Ja raises an eyebrow at her. "Do not lie to me, **little one**." He says his nickname for her in his native tongue.

Estrella smiles, shaking her head. "No, I am. I'm tired of breaking hearts of the people I love dearly."

"Ah," Ja states, now fully understanding. "Ramiro told you of his love for you."

Estrella throws up her hands in frustration. "Damn, did _everyone_ but _me_ know about his love for me?" She asks loudly.

"Aye," came the reply from everyone but Balian, who was confused as to what was happening.

Estrella groans in frustration, burying her face in her hands. Ja chuckles, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Do not worry, **little one**, I am sure that Ramiro will get over you in time." He tells her softly.

"Why am I so naïve, Ja?" Estrella asks, looking up at the man.

Ja merely smiles encouragingly at her. "It is in women's nature at your age to be naïve to _some_ things."

Estrella nods, falling to the side so she was leaning up against Ja's arm. She didn't want to be naïve to these things, but having never experience a thing such as love, she was. Estrella was always busy with her studies and her work that she never even considered having a boyfriend. The young woman cries in frustration and turns her head so she was able to hit her forehead against Ja's arm.

**

* * *

**—Messina: Port to the Holy Land—

It was a few days until the new year and Godfrey's men, Balian, and Estrella had made it to the port that will take them to Jerusalem early that morning. They dismounted in front of a building that served as a healing house for those who have been injured or had gotten sick on the way here. Ja and Seifer—seeing as the two of them were the strongest—placed their lord into a bed-like type, letting the medicals take him into the building to quickly be treated.

Godfrey has yet to get any better. He was paler and slightly in and out of consciousness. Balian and Estrella walk along side him, neither wanting to leave his sight. Godfrey smiles at this, but also to reassure them that he would be fine. Though he knew it in his heart that he was _anything_ but fine.

But when they tried to enter the room with him upstairs, the healers told them to go rest. They are obvious to Philip and Ramiro standing behind them. Philip wraps an arm around Estrella and steers her away, Balian following after them. But they go opposite ways once they reach the rooms at the other side of the second level, seeing as Estrella has her own room while the others have to share.

The group bathes and dress in clean clothing that the healers gave them while they washed their old ones. But when Estrella went to go visit the men in their room, they held back their laugh. Estrella was grumbling when she entered, having to wear a light blue dress made of light fabric that she didn't know what it was called. She also had to wear a veil on her head, which she immediately took off once in the room.

She stayed, talking until the afternoon when a knock interrupted them. Estrella squeaked and took hold of the veil from Philip's head and placed it on her own just as Balian told the person to enter. The healer who had told him and Estrella to rest entered, bowing his head to them.

"Lord Godfrey is now sleeping at the moment but you all may go and see him if you wish it." And he left.

Balian was the first to stand, quickly walking out of the room, soon followed by Hospitaler and Ramiro. The others only stayed put, believing to wait until called upon. Estrella, however, stayed behind because she knew that Godfrey had to speak to Balian first concerning his future. So she stays a bit longer, talking to them, Philip, Seifer, and Ja giving her some advice of the situation with Ramiro.

It seemed that although he was fine with being friends with Estrella, Ramiro has become some distant every few days with her. He speaks little to her and does not stay long in the same room as her.

Seeing that it was now mid-afternoon, Estrella excused herself from the crusaders and walked out to go find Godfrey's room. She only hoped that he was done speaking with Balian of his future in Jerusalem. Walking aimlessly on the ground level for a few good five minutes, Estrella finally got the courage to ask a healer to Godfrey's room. He pointed her the way, Estrella giving him thanks before hurriedly walking towards the stairs to go back up stairs.

Coming up to the door of the healing ward, Estrella entered but quickly stopped. Sitting next to Godfrey's bed was Balian, looking down to the floor. There were others in the small healing room, several healers mixing ingredients while others checked their patients. Godfrey lay in his bed with the sheets drawn back from his bed so he was able to see the afternoon sun pouring it's light into the open arch windows, a plain view of the other side of the building. He did not have a sheet over his body as his fever increased and the heat would only increase it more.

'_The scene hasn't even started yet!'_ Estrella thought irritated, moving back into the hall only to hide behind the right door.

"Do you know," Godfrey spoke softly, Estrella slowly peeking inside. "What lies in the holy land? A new world." Godfrey answered himself. "A man who, in France, had not a house… is, in the holy land, the master of a city. He who was the master of a city begs in the gutter. There, at the end of the world, you are not what you were born, but what you have in yourself to be."

"I hope to find forgiveness. That's all I know." Balian says quietly.

Godfrey reaches for Balian, his breathing shallow. Balian stands so he can sit on the edge of the bed, taking hold of his father's right hand. Balian leans forward as his father takes shallow breaths.

"Whatever your position, you are of _my_ house, and that means you will serve the king of Jerusalem." Godfrey tells his son sternly.

Balian frowns slightly, confused. "What could a King ask of a man like me?"

"A better world than has ever seen," the old crusader smiles, "A kingdom of conscience. A kingdom of heaven." He tells his son. "There is peace between Christian and Muslim. We live together. Or," Godfrey starts as an afterthought. "Between Saladin and the King, we try. Did you think that lay at the end of Crusade?"

Balian shakes his head, looking down. "No," he whispers inaudibly.

"It does." Balian looks up somewhat surprise. "My son, you are all that survives me. Do not disappoint me."

Balian is stunned with silence—as well as frustrated to have such a weight upon his shoulder to try and not disappoint his father—not knowing what to say to such a thing. And Godfrey sees this so he only smiles in reassurance to his son.

Estrella takes this chance to walk silently inside, wondering if she truly wants to see Godfrey, the man who saved her and became a grandfather to her, in such a state. Knowing that he was to die later on that night after knighting his son… or could be possible a few days later? With movies, no one can ever tell what day or month it is until one does some serious research.

"Now, please go retrieve Estrella for me." Godfrey asks his son, not noticing the said woman was halfway towards his bed. "I wish to speak with her."

"Do not trouble yourself, Lord Balian," Estrella says, smiling mysteriously at Balian and Godfrey who turn to look at her a bit surprise. "For I am already here."

Balian smiles and stands, squeezing his father's hand before leaving his side. He walks towards the entrance only to stop next to Estrella.

"Please call me Balian, Estrella."

Estrella grins and bows her head to him. Balian smiles in return and leaves them in be in the semi-crowded ward. Estrella walks over to the bed and sits on the edge as Balian had done a few moments ago. Taking Godfrey's hand in hers, Estrella smiles sadly at him as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I know my fate," he wheezed out painfully. "But I feel as though you have to tell me in order to be real."

Estrella let the tears go, crying softly. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "But you won't live to see what your son has done for the King you so love." She shook her head as though this will rid any image of Godfrey as he is now. "I would have warned you but I couldn't… In order for your son to succeed, you must pass on."

Crying harder, Estrella leaned forward and laid next to Godfrey. The old crusader holds the crying woman, letting her tears soak his shoulder. A healer saw this and walked towards them, displeased as to what the woman was doing. But Godfrey shook his head, wanting to comfort the woman in any way he can.

"And they made me wear this stupid dress and veil!" She cried even more.

Godfrey had to laugh at Estrella's hatred confession to the dress and veil. The first time he had met her, Godfrey immediately knew that the woman was far different than other women of this time. Because of the way she talked, walked, and dressed in pants and tunics rather a dress. Yes, she wore jewelry and admired what women liked, but it did not mean Estrella would act like women should.

After a while, the twenty-two year old woman calmed down and simply laid next to Godfrey, despite the healers liking.

"Know that I am to go with Balian to Jerusalem." Estrella said softly. "To continue protecting him."

"I've never doubted that you would abandon him, Trella." Godfrey whispered tiredly.

Estrella sighed and sat up, wiping her dry tears. Godfrey took her hands, looking deeply into her light green eyes.

"I want you to be with me and my men as I make Balian a crusader, and Baron of Ibelin tonight."

Estrella holds back the tears this time, kissing Godfrey's knuckles. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She told him softly.

Godfrey smiled back. "I would be telling my son of your protection tonight, so he would not be suspicious as to why you keep following him."

Estrella laughed, nodding. "Yes, I would have a hard time explaining that one."

Godfrey nods. "Also, believe me when I say that you should watch your back. Your twin sister is still out there and who knows what she will do. We already know that she is capable of doing murder." Estrella nods, her face set as anger courses through her body. "Now go, it is almost dinner time."

Standing, Estrella leans downwards and kisses Godfrey on his forehead. Smiling, she turns and walks briskly away, not once turning back.

**

* * *

**—Outside by the Mediterranean Sea—

Estrella stood in between the healing house and another building. She had changed back into a dark blue tunic and black leggings, her cloak tied around her body tightly. Tying her daggers around her thighs, she puts up her hood and walk out into the crowded street. She turns to the left and walks towards the markets, Estrella seeing Guy walking just a few ways ahead of her.

Guy looks to the left and walks over to a table which Balian, Philip, and Seifer were sitting at. Estrella stops a few ways, watching Guy tap the table once with the stick he beats his horses with, then a couple of more times until Balian finally looks up at him. They stare at one another, Guy trying to figure him out. Balian only looks away, eating his crab once more.

"When the King is dead, Jerusalem will be no place for friends of Muslims." Guy states, watching the son of Godfrey carefully as he continues to ignore him. "Or traitors to Christendom," he continues, placing the stick across Balian's chest.

But Balian continues to ignore him, picking up his goblet for a drink of his whine. Estrella sets her jaw in anger, knowing what was to come next, the statement this man makes only fueling her anger. So she walks closer, ready to capture the stick and beat Guy with it—or so she'll imagine instead so as not to start any trouble.

"Like your father." Guy said, not missing a beat.

Balian moves back his drink looking at Philip, who was looking up at Guy while Seifer sees Estrella anger states, watching her with uneasy eyes. He hoped she won't do anything foolish to get herself noticed.

"I am Guy de Lusignan," Balian takes a drink again. "Remember that name."

Guy was about to hit Balian in the nose when a firm hand took his stick from him, the words 'And me,' lost on the tip of tongue.

"I suggest you move along," Estrella said in a deep voice, glaring at the taller man.

Guy glares back, annoyed that he could only see light green eyes and nothing else since this mysterious person was facing away from the sun.

"Who the hell are you?" He snarled.

Estrella thrust the stick into Guy's chest, not once fazed by his attitude or the air of higher authority he gave.

"Someone you'll wish you've _never_ met." She hissed, smirking at him. "Now leave."

Glaring at her, Guy leaves, not uttering a single word to any of them. Estrella huffs and sits on Balian's left, the anger leaving her.

"You should not have done that," Philip tells her, pointing after Guy. "He will be King of Jerusalem one day."

"I know," Estrella tells him. "But he will have no success over the kingdom throughout that one year." She tells them mysteriously.

She takes Philip's plate of crab and began to eat, smiling as he begins to sputter out protests.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I've been working nearly every day and I'm so tried that I'm mostly asleep when I get home. I never had time to sit down and write up a chapter. Well, please review, I'll try to write up another chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

"**Words in Bold" another language**

_**Italics**_** flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 5**

Estrella gratefully take the goblet of water from Seifer, who knows the young woman will not touch a single drop of alcohol. Philip begins to chat with Balian of the world they rest in and that of Jerusalem. Estrella's mind drifts off as she looks into the orange lit waters of the Mediterranean Sea. The words of Godfrey an hour ago haunts her as she was reminded of her twin.

What _has_ become of Sarah? Where was she now after she had murdered a Lord in Spain? Has she figured out that they were in the movie, _Kingdom of Heaven_, or simply believed that they had fallen back in time?

Estrella was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear Balian calling her name or him shaking her arm lightly. Finally, Philip claps his hands before her face, Estrella jerking her head away, blinking confusingly at Philip.

"Why'd you do that for?" She asked him annoyed.

Philip merely rolled his eyes, Seifer the one speaking up. "Balian was trying to get your attention, but you wouldn't focus."

Estrella smiles sheepishly, downing the rest of her water. "Just thinking," she told them. "My mind wondering to… memories." She muttered the last part.

The three men looked at one another, Seifer being the one to speak up as the others didn't know what to say exactly.

"Perhaps we should return, the sun is setting and it is almost time." He told them with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What is almost time?" Balian asked as everyone stood.

Philip smiled mischievously as Estrella chuckled; placing a hand on Balian's left shoulder.

"You shall find out tonight, Balian." Her voice had a teasing tone to it.

**

* * *

**—Night—

Once they returned to the healing house, Balian stayed on the ground level to pray for his father, the men and Estrella went to their rooms to prepare for the knighting. Estrella, however, did not had much to prepare so only took the opportunity to take a _very_ long bath. She was only to comb her hair into a braid—which she did only half-ways—and dressed in a white tunic and leggings.

She mentally thanked Godfrey, knowing it was his doing, and request, that she was to be given the clothes of men rather than a dress. As soon as she finished dressing, someone knocked at her door, no doubt an escort to take her to the chambers that the healers were letting them use for the knighting.

Looking over herself once more in the metal that was used as a mirror, Estrella walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled at Ja, taking his offered arm.

"Shall we, **my lady**?" He asked, the last part in his own language as he did not know the words in English.

Estrella shut the door behind her and let the tall African take her down the hall to the right. She looked to her left, watching Balian on his knees next to the fire in the middle of the ground level, his hands together in prayer.

"Be grateful that you are to be close to him since you are oath to protect him, Trella." Ja whispered into her ear.

Estrella blushed glaring at Ja. "I don't know what you _mean_, Ja." She whispered back.

Ja only chuckled, Estrella returning her gaze to Godfrey's son. Once she lost sight of him from a hall heading further eastward, Estrella looked forward, her heart racing. She didn't know how Balian would react to her being his guardian, his protector. The young woman only hoped that Balian would let her fulfill her oath and protect him as best as she could when they get to Jerusalem and to his acquired land he inherits from his father.

Once inside the borrowed room, the priest/healer and the six knights that were to help out begun to protest when they saw Estrella. But they were quickly quieted down as Godfrey's knights—besides Philip since he was technically a serf—had started to protest against them. Hospitaler then silenced them completely saying that he himself performed the ceremony and that there was nothing else to be done but let Estrella to be there.

She stood on Godfrey's right, while the others stood on either side behind them. Hospitaler was by the alter full of candles, praying and preparing for the knighting. As Estrella looked up towards the entryway, two figures entered the room. Philip looked back at Balian, who has changed into a white robe.

"Hurry," he says, walking forward through the first see through curtain.

The four knights, also in white robes, walked behind the two, creating a v-shape with Balian. Philip then stops before the second curtain and looks down for a moment before looking at Balian with a nod.

"I can go no further."

And Philip pulls back the curtain. Balian takes a step forward, Philip letting the curtain go. Estrella smiles at him when he looks confusingly at her. Hospitaler turns from the alter and walks to stand over on Godfrey's left, who was wheezing quietly.

"Get on your knees." Hospitaler tells him with a nod at the floor.

Balian looks from Estrella to Godfrey and walks forward, going on his knees. Godfrey holds up his right arm, Estrella taking it as she and Hospitaler helped him stand. The two take a step back, letting Godfrey go. He stands a bit unsteady, slowly bringing down his arms to his side.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies." He starts quietly, wheezing all the while. "Be brave and upright that God may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is your oath."

Godfrey brings up his left hand and takes off his ring, handing it to his son. As Balian takes it, Godfrey slaps him—Hospitaler leaning back so as not to get slap himself.

"And that's so you remember it." He tells him, staggering to the floor on his knees.

As Balian lefts his right hand to his left cheek, Hospitaler moves to the left. He picks up Godfrey's sword from the table and walks back to him. Balian watches his father take the sword in confusion. Godfrey hands Balian the sword, feeling pride swelling up and his life fading quickly.

"Arise a knight and baron of Ibelin." Hospitaler tells him almost sadly.

Balian stands, holding the sword at his right side. Godfrey mutters something unintelligible and leans forward. Balian quickly kneels, catching his father before he hits the ground. Godfrey looks up and shakily, but firmly, holds his son face.

"Defend the king. I—if the king is no more, protect the people." He tells him in a whisper.

Godfrey then looks to his right, Estrella holding back her tears as she looks down at him. Turning from her, Godfrey smiles to his son almost painfully.

"Estrella is to be your personal guard to protect you _always_." Balian opened his mouth to protest, but Godfrey shook his head. "She has taken the oath before I ever met you, my son. And she did it on her own will."

With that all said, Godfrey leans backwards, Hospitaler putting an arm around his friend's shoulder, letting him lean on his leg.

"It is time now, my lord, to confess to holy God, not your son." He tells him.

Balian stands, frowning at Estrella before looking back at his father. Estrella sighs, somewhat hesitant to hear what Balian has to say of this oath she has taken upon herself.

"Are you sorry for all your sins?" Hospitaler asks.

Godfrey nods slightly, looking back at his son. "For all but one."

Hospitaler is taken back as Balian is, both knowing what Godfrey had meant by this. Godfrey suddenly sighs and closes his eyes, feeling the life now leaving him completely. He completely falls next to Hospitaler, who begins to speak in Italian. The healer pours some water on to Hospitaler's hand and he does the cross upon Godfrey's lifeless face.

Everyone, but Balian and Estrella, in the room all bow their heads in respect. Balian looks up, wishing he had more time with his father and what he was to do now alone towards a world he does not know. Estrella was also looking up, tears falling down her face as her shoulders shook with holding back her sobs. Godfrey was the only one who knew of her problem and would have continued helping her if she had not warned him of the arrow.

But deep down, the twenty-two year old knew that this had to be. Even if she changed most of the plot already, Godfrey _had_ to die.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Estrella looks forward to see Balian standing before her with a worry and confused look. Inhaling a shuddering breath, Estrella wipes her tears and steps down, Balian letting her shoulder go. He followed along side her out of the room. When they were in the middle of the building, Estrella looked down to the fire burning on the ground level. She could feel Balian's eyes boring into her, waiting for an explanation.

"Why did you do it?" Balian finally asked. "Why make an oath when you did not know me?"

The woman sighed quietly, turning so that she was facing Balian. She gathered her thoughts, trying to carefully choose her words.

"Because I foresaw what was to come, than darkness on another path that can become true."

Balian frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"One night, before I ever met your father, I foresaw what was truly to become your destiny," Estrella said in a low voice. "But a week before I met your father, I foresaw you on a ship but darkness took over after a storm hit." Balian nodded slowly, understanding somewhat Estrella had meant. "And because of this darkness, it means danger is on it's way."

"So you wish to accompany me to Ibelin so no harm will come to me." Balian stated, now fully understanding.

Estrella nodded. "Aye, so no harm will come to you."

Balian sighed deeply, brushing his right hand through his hair, closing his eyes momentarily. He looked at Estrella as through trying to consider her oath to his father. But at the end, he nodded in agreement. He does not want to continue this journey to find himself again alone; it would be a great change to have someone that was as close to his father as he wished he could have.

"Very well," Balian smiled, Estrella returning it with one of her own, "you may come along and fulfilled that oath to my father."

**

* * *

**—Next Day—

Hospitaler, Balian, and Estrella stand facing one another before the docks. The rest of Godfrey's men were behind Hospitaler, all but Ramiro smiling to the two. Estrella had already said her goodbyes to the crusaders, not wanting to cry at the docks. But she felt the battle quickly losing as sadness engulfed her.

Though she did noted the darkness of some clouds, and knew what was to come. But hopefully both she and Balian would survive it.

"You sail now for Jerusalem, as your father wished. We'll follow within the week." Hospitaler informs them, mostly looking at Balian. "This journey can be perilous. If God has purpose for you both there, he'll keep you safe in his hands. If not," Hospitaler steps forward, placing a hand on Balian's right shoulder. "God bless you." He turned to Estrella and hugged the young woman. "Take good care of him, Trella."

Estrella hugs back, nodding. "I will, Hospitaler, do not worry."

Letting each other go, Hospitaler nods to Balian and turns. The other crusaders merely smile and wave at the two before following their now new leader. When neither Balian nor Estrella sees the group any longer, they both turned towards the dock where a single ship is anchored, waiting for others to board.

Once the ship was full and everyone was settled in, the ship quickly left the port and into open sea. Estrella kept her hood up, covering her face. Not many women boarded ships full of crusaders, and knowing that this trip would take at least a few months, perhaps a day, depending on the speed of the ship and the winds. Estrella was ever grateful of the invention of the motor and engine to speed months, possibly years, of trips to one country to another upon a ship.

Estrella prayed quietly, hoping that God would spare her life along with Balian's. She always wondered how Balian ever survived the shipwreck while others did not. It was a miracle all on itself. But of course, it _was_ just a movie… though it seemed to be true if she actually met the characters…

The young woman shook her head to rid herself of the tangled confusion she herself had fallen upon.

"Are you all right?" Balian asks quietly.

Estrella turns to him with a smile, nodding. "I just trapped myself in a confusing thought, don't worry."

Nodding, Balian leans back against the ship and closes his eyes for a rest. Estrella also leans back but does not close her eyes, fear of being discovered by frustrated men. She knew that Balian was a good fighter but he would not be able to fight off over three dozen men on his own.

**

* * *

**A week has passed and the ship was almost to it's destination, but as it was suppose to happen, the ship—as well as others who were coming and going—had caught themselves in a storm. Balian wrapped an arm around Estrella to keep her from tossing next to the crusader as the waves violently thrashed against their ship. Thunder roared up above them, shaking the ship with it's echoes as lighting flashed through the small holes on the side of the ship.

She prayed silently to be alive after this destruction, to be able to protect Balian who might be in danger if her twin figured out where they where. Estrella also prayed so that she may find a way back home to her mother, her friends, her family.

She knew it was coming, but didn't know when or on what side. But once it came, it seemed to Estrella to come forever. The ship jerked forward, everything and everyone falling towards the front of the ship. Then it fell to the side, again everything and everyone rolling to the left. Soon darkness took over them all as water filled the ship quickly.

Balian kept a firm hold on Estrella as they tried to keep above the water to be able to breath. The waves continued to come down hard on the two destroyed ships, washing away the destruction of the two ships towards shore. And at some point, the group that was trying to stay above the water had passed out from either tiredness or a blow from a hard object.

**

* * *

**—Next day, afternoon on a beach—

Balian slowly wakes up to seagulls crying out, feeling hardwood beneath him. He sits up, his body aching all over. Looking around, he sees that everyone seemed to have died of drowning. Standing, Balian gathers his things that had not been washed away (his sheathed sword and belt). He walks over the part of the ship that had saved his life by bringing him to shore and looks up at the beach.

His eyes widen when he spots Estrella lying not too far off from him, Elligero pacing and stomping his feet in a fit, whining for his master. Panic rising inside him, Balian quickly runs towards her, falling to his knees at her side.

"Please God; don't take her away from me too." He prayed as he took hold of Estrella's face in his hands.

Balian looked down to her chest to see that it wasn't rising like it should. Tears forming, Balian hugs the young woman close to his chest tightly, kissing her hair. How was it that God took everyone he cared away from him? Estrella was the closes person to his father and now he would never know more about him.

He sat there, letting the tears fall down his face. He didn't want to let the woman go, or give her a burial. Only then would it be real that he was now alone in a strange world. If God was able to protect him from dying, why couldn't he protect Estrella—his bodyguard, his protector—from dying also?

Balian continues to look around, trying to see if anyone would come and help him.

**

* * *

**"_**Estrella…"A female voice echoed.**_

_**The young woman lying on the floor groaned, hearing a faint voice in the distance.**_

"_**Estrella… wake up, honey…"**_

_**Inhaling deeply, Estrella blinked open her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness before her. Panicking, Estrella quickly stands, looking all around her. Nothing but darkness surrounded her.**_

"_**You look so beautiful…" The female voice echoed.**_

_**Estrella's breath started to come in gasps as she turned on the spot, trying to find the source of the voice.**_

"_**Don't fear me, my daughter…" The voice said.**_

_**Estrella's eyes widen. "Mom?" She whispered doubtfully.**_

_**Light a few inches away from her shone down, the figure of a woman who looked a bit like Estrella only more older and wiser. She wore a white dress, her hair left down to caress her back. She wore a smile on her lips, her eyes shinning brightly due to the tears that were forming in her eyes.**_

"_**What are you doing here? What is this place?" Estrella asked confused.**_

"_**You are in limbo, my daughter."**_

_**Estrella was taken back. "So I died in the ship wreck?" She whispered.**_

_**Her mother shook her head. "No, merely hanging on to life while the water stuck in your throat tries to take it." Estrella frowns further in confusion, so her mother continues to explain. "The reason was so I can talk with you; Trella, you **_**must**_** be careful of Sarah. I know what it is that she has done in the past four years in the time of the Crusades." Her mother shakes her head tiredly. "Even in death, she continues to give me headaches. But I must warn you, she will soon find out where she is and will do **_**anything**_** to destroy the storyline."**_

"_**But I don't know where she is! If I did, I would try to stop her."**_

_**Her mother nods. "Yes, I know, but you will find her a year before the war which Saladin takes over Jerusalem. She will try to assassinate Balian in his home in Ibelin."**_

"_**Over my dead body." Estrella stated angrily.**_

_**Her mother smiled knowingly, walking forward. "I should be telling you not to tempt fate, to let things be…" She shakes her head. "But I see that you are happy." Estrella opened her mouth to ask what she meant but her mouth spoke first. "I also brought you here to tell you that you **_**cannot**_** go back to our time. Me, you, and Sarah had all died and had been buried by our loved ones."**_

_**Estrella looked down, tears falling down her face. Her mother smiles sadly and takes hold of her daughter's chin, making her look up.**_

"_**But you will move on, I know this, because you are strong like your father." She kissed Estrella's forehead ever so lightly. "Be well, my daughter, and forget where you come from… rather live in the now."**_

_**Before Estrella could say a word, she felt a strong blow to her stomach, darkness taking over her.**_

"_**I love you…" Her mother's voice whispered in an echo before she passed out completely.**_

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time! Life is just getting in the way, and I just don't seem to have the same spark to write—or at least to break my writer's block. Well, please review, I'll try to write up another chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

"**Words in Bold" = another language**

_**Italics**_** = flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** = letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 6**

Knowing that there wasn't anything else Balian could do, he slowly placed Estrella back down on the sand and made to stand. But he was taken back when Estrella coughed up water, moving to her right side. He held on to her shoulders as Estrella gasped and coughed, trying to get her breathing right. He didn't know how and he didn't know why but he thanked God for bringing Estrella back.

Estrella supported her frame with her hands firmly on the hot sand, feeling her burning lungs breathing heavily for air. Tears stung both from pain and from what her mother had told her. She wasn't able to return back to 2005, so she had to continue her life in this time era that was not her own. Perhaps there was something her mother didn't tell her, the main reason why she and her twin were sent back in time.

"Mother…" Estrella whispered, looking up towards the sky.

"Estrella?" Balian's voice asked worriedly.

Estrella looked over her shoulder to see a concerned Balian. Smiling slightly, Estrella turned her body and hugged Balian. Balian hugged back, but tightly, burying his face into the crock of her neck.

"I thought you have died." He muttered into her skin. "I thought I was going to be here alone."

'_I love my sister but if she comes anywhere near my charge I would have to kill her. My oath to Godfrey stands still until I died.'_ Estrella thought, moving back a bit.

She smiled at Balian, who smiled back at her. "Let's get some supplies and find a town." She said, looking at the wreckage upon the beach.

Nodding in agreement, Balian stood, helping the young woman to stand. Estrella calmed and assured Elligero that she was alright before she moved from body to body like Balian was doing. They were trying to find anything that they made use while giving a small prayer for them and their families that awaited their return home. Then a horse whinnying a few ways from Balian makes him look up. He notices a part of the ship still intact and quickly jogs over to it.

When he rounds the corner he sees a black mare trapped within the net that was to hold her during the trip. Balian pulls down on the net, trying to make it come off the part of the ship. But as soon as he does so, the mare pulls back her left back leg, freeing it from a rope that was tied around it, and gallops away in fright. Balian runs after it to calm her, but falls to his knees from tiredness.

Estrella was kneeling on the floor, taking hold a full water skin from a crusade when she hears Balian's cry. She looks up and drops the water skin, running towards the mare. But she misses it just inches, stopping a few ways when the mare kicked her hind legs back towards her.

She sighs, looking over to Balian who stands, continuing to watch the mare run off into the desert. Estrella turns around and walks over to the crusade which she dropped the water skin. She picks it up and looks to her left to see Balian walking towards her, rubbing his forehead.

"Hey,"

Balian looks up at and is startled when Estrella throws him the water skin, barely catching it. Estrella merely smirks and walks away, continuing to look for more water. She didn't know how long it will take for them to cross the desert until they find Nasir dressed in servant clothing and his servant dressed in nobility.

**

* * *

**—Unknown days—

Estrella walks tiredly a step behind Balian with Elligero, the hot sun beating down on them. Though, Balian was only wearing a cotton shirt and leggings, Estrella had to hold on to her cloak as she wore a thick cotton shirt and leggings. She felt as though she was being roasted alive. They have been walking for who knows how long, both adults having lost count after the third day. Their water supply had run out and food was very little.

But it seemed like luck—or more of someone looking out for them—was on their side. Balian noted a small water hole not too far away and ran towards it. Estrella merely trudged behind him, too tired to walk let alone run but Elligero nudged her shoulder in encouragement. She drops to her knees next to Balian, who was drinking hungrily, and pushed away the dirt and insects from her side.

Estrella, not really caring how'd she look, dipped her whole head into the water. She takes a big gulp of water and moves her head out, sighing in relief as the cool liquid moves down her face. Elligero shakes his head at his master and slowly drinks himself.

Estrella cleans off the water and looks to Balian, who was looking at her with a look that said she might have been crazy. Estrella merely stuck out her tongue in a childish behavior, loosing her hair from her braid. As she smoothes out the front that was dripping with water before placing her hair into a bun.

Balian watched her every move, somewhat memorized as it reminded him of his wife. Thinking of her made Balian remember the hurt within his soul return. But it suddenly went when he noted Estrella suddenly froze her hands on the string that was to hold up her hair. Her mouth moved but Balian did not hear a word that came out of her mouth.

"Balian!" Estrella said a bit fiercely.

Balian blinked a couple of times, returning to the present. And that's when he heard the soft nickering to his left. He slowly turned to see the black mare that escaped from their grasp back at the beach dipping her head for a drink of water.

"Don't move." Balian told the woman slowly.

Estrella rolled her eyes but did what she was told. Balian slowly rose to his knees, counted silently in his head and pushed off. He leapt into the water, the mare backing up at the sudden movement. Balian was able to grab hold of the reins, speaking soothing words to the horse.

"Whoa, whoa!" Balian soothed, stroking the mare's nose. "Whoa." He said more calmly.

Estrella stood, smiling as Balian looked over to her with a smile of his own, continuing to stroke the mare's nose.

"Looks like we have a ride." Balian mused.

Estrella laughed, jumping over the water, not that she minded getting wet at the moment. She stood on the other side of the mare, brushing a hand over her dusty body.

"Perhaps we shouldn't ride her." Estrella said, looking over to Balian. "She seems tired as it is."

Balian nodded, looking at the mare's one eye. "All right, that should be fair for the mare."

**

* * *

**It was three days until both Balian and Estrella saw another human being, or even some shade for that matter. They set the mare underneath the small palm tree, the reins tied around to hold her, with some grass for her to feed upon. Elligero stood behind her, eating the grass and the leaves of the palm tree. Estrella was sitting against the palm, next to the horse. She was looking southeast for the Muslims that were about to fight Balian.

Then she saw them, the two Muslims; Nasir dressed in servant clothing as the servant dressed in nobility just as Balian walked over to the horse, kneeling next to her, gathering his sheathed sword, the belt tied around. She stood just as the servant shouted something in Arabic. Nasir rode over to a closer hill, Balian slowly standing, holding his sword before him as support.

"He says that is _his_ horses." He translated.

Balian frowned, looking at Estrella who had walked over to him with her own confused look, than back over to the Muslims.

"Why would it be his horses?" Balian yelled back, briefly looking at the horse.

The lord smiled in amusement. "Because it is on his land!"

Balian points at the mare. "I took this horse from the sea." He told them.

"And the stallion belongs to me." Estrella said, standing up.

Nasir translates in Arabic, the servant responding back. While this was going on, Balian places a hand on the mare's neck, hoping that the Muslim lord would understand that the mare is his own. But he was confused as to why Nasir would want the horse if he would have many already.

"He says you both are great liars," the lord translates. "And he will fight you, man, because you are both liars."

Estrella tilts her head to Balian, who looks at her briefly before looking to the lord.

"I have no desire to fight." He tells them.

"Then you must give him the horses." Nasir says laughingly.

Balian sighs and moves to take out his sword but Estrella stops him, handing Balian her cloak. She takes out her double swords and twirls them, walking forward.

"We will not give you the horses." She tells the men bravely. "Especially when one of them is already mine!"

Nasir laughs, translating to the servant. He laughs as well, responding to his lord.

"This fight does not belong to you, woman, even if it _concerns_ your horse; step aside." Nasir told her.

Estrella glares at them both but holds her ground. The left sword is horizontal before her as the right sword is pointing a one-hundred and eighty degree upwards.

"It may not be my fight, but I am this man's protector and I will fight anyone who challenges him."

Nasir translates and the servant gallops forward, spear in hand. Balian holds his breath, although knowing that Estrella could take care of herself. But it was only human that he would be worried over her for he almost lost her once and he did not want to lose her a second time for good.

Estrella watches the man galloping closer and just as she sees the servant take's his arm back, she turns, slicing downwards. Doing so, the servant—at the same time—throws the spear at her, but is only reflected to the ground. Estrella goes to the stance, positioning her swords as before once again. The servant returns, this time his sword out. He strikes down, but Estrella blocks with her right and slashes him across his upper arm with her left.

"Fight me fairly!" Estrella yells out Balian's part.

"Why?" Nasir asks with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why should he? He is a knight."

"And I am under the crusader's oath to protect this man, the baron of Ibelin." Estrella response, hoping to God that it was the right thing to say.

Nasir furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, translating to the servant. Estrella waits patiently and anxiously, holding her breath. The servant than soon response.

"He says the baron of Ibelin is old. He knew him at Damascus." Nasir said with confusion.

Estrella grinned, it had worked. "Aye, that was true, but he is the new one."

The servant dismounts and walks towards the young woman, his sword position on his left forearm. They circle one another before the servant attacked first, Estrella countering it. They then began to spar, Estrella having the upper hand on the fight. She didn't want to, but she knew that she would have to kill the servant. If not, how would the story line would end? It's already missed up with her and her twin being here, and not for the fact that she saved Godfrey's men from being killed.

After a few minutes, which seemed eternity to the lord and Balian, the fight begins to be more fearsome. The lord yells out to stop, both in English and Arabic. But neither warrior does so, although Estrella wanted to badly.

"That is enough!" Nasir yells out.

"Estrella, stop!" Balian yells out next.

But both warriors continue to fight, the servant losing his sword. He quickly falls to the ground but stands, swinging the spear at the woman. Estrella jumps back but blocks at oncoming attacks.

"Woman, no!" Nasir cries out, but it was too late.

Estrella shoves the servant's spear downwards with her left and slashes her right sword across his neck. As blood spatters over to Nasir and his horse, the horse rears, spook by what just happened. Nasir falls to the ground, the horse moving away from the scene.

Estrella sighs, turning her back and looking to the ground. She didn't want to see anyone at the moment, not even Balian. She could only guess what was going through his head at the moment.

Balian walks around the woman and the dead body, and over to the lord. He has taken out his sword and lets it hover over Nasir's neck. But instead he thrusts his sword next to him in the sand. Nasir opens his eyes, eyeing the sword before looking up at Balian.

"You have taken it very well that my protector has killed your master." Balian compliments.

Estrella cleans off her swords upon the palm tree and sheathing them. She unties the mare, stroking her neck to keep her calm as she listened to the conversation.

"It was the end of his time." Nasir responds, "All is as God wills it. Now finish it."

Balian takes out his sword and hovers it once again over the lord's neck. But he sighs after a few moments of thinking about it, shaking his head ever slightly.

"Take us to Jerusalem." He tells him before walking away, sheathing his sword.

The lord only looks at him confused, wondering why this man, the baron of Ibelin, would spare his life, while others would have ended it with no ease. He stands up slowly, watching this man standing just behind the woman, whom he's noticed does not want to look at the baron. Could it be that it wasn't in her to kill his servant? Was it something beyond anyone's knowledge that she did so?

Balian opens his mouth to speak, but Estrella speaks up first, not really wanting to hear what her charge has to say.

"We should get going." She thrusts the reins into Balian's hands. "We don't want to waste any more time."

She turns to Elligero, continuing not to look at Balian, and unties her stallion. She doesn't look at the lord, either, he noticed, but does not say a word. He merely watches Balian sigh, brushing his right hand over his hair.

**

* * *

**—A day and a half—

The ride was a long one for Estrella. She neither spoke nor looked at the men. However, she did answer the Muslim when he asked her name, but that was all. Though, he in turn told them of his name. Soon they come upon the kingdom of Jerusalem, many crusaders from all over Europe going from one end to another, keeping things in check. Many vendors shout out their prices and the items they're selling, trying to make some money to buy food for family.

Estrella looks about this new world, which seems to be far busier than those she encountered in Spain. They stopped by a small water log for the horses and dismount to give the animals some rest. Nasir walks off to the side, while Estrella and Balian stay by the horses. When he returns, he pats the horse on the neck, smiling slightly.

"Very good horse." He compliments.

Balian looks up at him curiously, looking back down at the horse, stroking its mane.

"Take the horse," Nasir looks up startled at Balian, confused as to why he would just let him go. "And be about your business."

"This is your prize of battle." Nasir argues. "I am your prisoner—your slave, should you wish it."

Balian shakes his head. "I have been a slave, or very near to one." He pats the mare's back. "I will never keep one, nor suffer any to be kept." Balian sighs, looking over to Estrella, who continues to look down at Elligero drinking water. "She, however, is an exception, under my father's oath to protect me." He looks back at the Muslim, a small smile on his lips, nodding. "Go."

Nasir nod in return, still confused over this man and woman, and takes the horse reins. He moves to the side, Balian looking down at his own horse that was Nasir's and pats the mare's brown neck. The lord mounts the black mare, looking back at the two foreigners.

"The man you killed, woman," he said slowly, Estrella looking up at him with some courage. "Was very great cavalier among the Muslims. His name was Mummad al Fais."

Estrella bows her head slightly. "I will pray for him." She says softly.

Nasir smiles at them, nodding slightly. "Both of your qualities will be known among your enemies," he says mysteriously. "Before ever you meet them, my friends."

Balian and Estrella bow their heads, Balian smiling in confusion at the meaning. Nasir bows his own head in return, but before he can ride off, Estrella speaks up.

"Can you please do me a favor?" Nasir looks at her curiously, Estrella smiling somewhat sadly. "**Please tell Saladin that I am sorry for Lord Syria**," Nasir was taken back, never did he think that this woman had known who his servant was, let alone speak Arabic. "**But it was necessary for me to kill him for it was part of a plot…**" Estrella looks at the water, tears glistening in her eyes. "**A plot that is only but a story back in my time.**" She whispered all in Arabic, but mostly to herself.

Nasir frowns, wondering who this woman was. "**I will, my lady… have a safe journey, the both of you.**"

And finally, he rode off. Balian looks at him for awhile before looking over to Estrella, who was now stroking Elligero's black mane. He had seen the tears, but now they were gone.

"We should find a stable on our way to look for where Christ was crucified." Estrella looked up to a startled Balian. "No doubt you would wish to respect those who you loved dearly that have long past gone from this world."

Nodding, Balian takes the mare's reins and walks to the busy street, Estrella following behind.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

"**Words in Bold" = another language**

_**Italics**_** = flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** = letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 7**

They've walked just two hours until Balian finally decides to ask someone where Christ was crucified. He kneeled before an old man sitting down with many pots surrounding him. Estrella merely rolls her eyes, not believing that a man's pride to ask for directions has started all the way to this era.

"Old man, where is it that Christ was crucified?" Balian asked.

The old man looks at him before looking upwards and pointing to a small church on a _very_ large hill. Balian stands, walking a bit forward. Estrella looks to the old man and nods her thanks, the old man nodding back at her. She looks back at Balian to see him looking back at her. She nods at him and they continue their journey.

At the bottom of the hill, they give their horses to a stable boy, paying him a few coins to keep them there over night. They then make their journey upwards, Estrella quickly getting winded just half ways. She leans against Balian who leans up against the side of a home when an old man comes walking downwards. He had a walking stick that looked a bit like the cross.

"**Salaam alaikum**," the man greets them.

Estrella smiles at him, "**Alaikum salaam**." She greets back.

The man smiles in return, seeing the surprise look upon Balian. Estrella looks up at her charged and raises an eyebrow at his expression.

"What?" She asks innocently.

Balian rolled his eyes and continues up the hill, Estrella dragging her feet behind him. It is about half an hour until the sun sets and they have finally reached the small church. Estrella leans on her knees, breathing deeply.

'_Damn, I should do more exercise!'_ She grumbles in her mind.

She looks up when Balian sighs, and nearly groans in protest as he walks further up. However she is grateful when Balian sits at the edge, looking at the small mound below. Some men continue to walk from one place to another, fire pits here and there to light the way to their homes.

Estrella was looking towards the church, silently wording a prayer her mother used to tell her to forgive her sins. She also prayed for the man she killed, knowing that it _was_ his time to go in the movie but wasn't supposed to die by _her_ hands.

After her prayer, Estrella turns to look over to Balian knowing what he was thinking… or at least some of his thoughts. She sighs inaudibly and sits on the ground, wrapping her cloak tighter around her figure. She knew that it grew cold at night, especially in the high altitude they were, in Jerusalem. But Estrella didn't think it would be _this_ cold.

**

* * *

**—Next day—

Estrella sighs as she could hear the people getting ready for the next day. She sits up, wondering how she fell asleep on her side. She sees Balian kneeling where he sat the day before, kissing his left fist. Than it dawn to Estrella what was happening and silently stood, brushing off dirt and rocks from her cloak and clothing. She unties her bun and brushed her fingers through her hair to take out the knots.

Balian then puts his wife's cross in the small hole he made, covering it with dirt, than with rocks. He leaves his hands there, looking up towards the heavens. Estrella bows her head, making the cross sign upon her face with her thumb and kissing the back of it.

'_How can you be in hell when you're in my heart?'_ Balian thinks with sadness.

Estrella inhales and looks up, trying her hardest not to cry. She may have not known the woman but it was still sad that someone so young could die like the way she did. They could have had more children, if they wanted to, she didn't need to do suicide. But it was not of Estrella's business and just let it be.

Balian stands, exhaling ever so slowly. He whispered a goodbye to his wife, the wind carrying it towards the east. Though it was pointless when in truth Balian really didn't want to say goodbye to her... at least not yet. Turning around, he smiles a small smile to Estrella, who smiles sadly at him. He stares at her for a moment, the small breeze blowing her hair to the side slightly.

"Let's get some food, huh?" Balian finally asked.

**

* * *

**—Market—

Estrella walks a little ways behind Balian on his right, munching on a green apple. They've been walking around to find some cheap clothing that they could change in to or buy some more supplies. Nothing has yet to come up, however, only food (though they needed some, it was too expensive), jewelry, fine silk, and other such items that men and women with money would be able to afford.

Balian stops by a stand, looking over the foreign foods. Estrella stops a few ways behind, looking to her left ever so slightly. The bald crusader stares at the sword that was slung over Balian's right shoulder, questions running through his mind. Estrella looks to Balian and continues to follow him, feeling the crusader watching her just as curious as he walked after them.

She looks to the left corner of her eye to see another crusader dressed as the bald one, only in a magenta color. He stood up slowly, eyeing Balian before turning around. As Balian and Estrella were about to pass into another part of the city, Balian turns his head slightly to the left, looking over his shoulder for he too had felt as though being followed.

"Yes, we are." Estrella tells him in a low, but loud enough for him to hear, voice.

They continue to walk forward and over to a water fountain. Balian sets his things down and took out his sword. Estrella turned in time with Balian, standing before him, her arms crossed. She eyes the four crusaders before her and Balian, feeling the other two on either side of them. They surrounded them just incase they wanted to escape.

"You must have known him." The bald, obviously the leader, said suddenly.

"What?" Both Balian and Estrella asked in confusion.

Though Estrella was only playing dumb for now. Balian may know of her 'seeing things' but the others didn't need to know, at least not at the moment.

"Since you carry Godfrey's sword, you must have known him."

Balian nods his head, looking down at the sad memory of his father. Estrella, however, narrows her eyes, hating the fact that the crusader was ignoring her.

"I did," Balian answers him.

"A man my size?" The crusader questioned.

Balian looks up at him and takes a step down to be on even level. He nods after seeing the height of the man, answering at the same time.

"Yes."

"And green eyes." The crusader questioned further.

Estrella frowns in thought and turns to Balian questioning. "Didn't he have blue eyes?"

All though she has seen the movie, it didn't mean that she paid to _every_ detail. She watched the movie with her best friends—although David and Alex complained about watching a chick flick. And because of this, she didn't pay attention to everything that was said because David and Alex were making rude comments and making her laugh.

The only reason Estrella asked if Godfrey's eyes were blue was because she remembered that every time she looked into his eyes, it reminded her of the sea, which always calmed her. Balian nods his head, not once taking his eyes off the taller man.

"Blue."

The crusader looks to the other men before looking back at Balian and Estrella. He now knew what this had meant and he and his men had to accept the fact that this man was now their lord. They only wished that they could have said goodbye to Godfrey.

"Come with us, my lord."

The six crusaders all bow their heads, Balian looking at them in shock. Once they stood, the bald crusader motioned his right arm to the entrance they just came from. The one standing next to the leader looked up and down at Estrella.

"Who are you, woman?" He asked a bit annoyed. "Why do you were men's clothing and carry swords?"

Estrella merely raised her left eyebrow at him. Balian, who re-sheathed his sword and shouldered everything on to his right shoulder again, stood next to her. Estrella looked to Balian, who nods at her. She looked back to the man who asked the question, even more annoyed that she has yet to answer him.

"I carry swords because I made an oath to Godfrey to protect this man." She told them in a quiet voice.

She let Balian follow after the leader before walking behind him to his left, since the leader was on his right.

"That still does not explain why you wear men's clothing." One of the others stated from behind her.

Estrella rolled her eyes. "Because I'm comfortable in tunics and pants rather than a stupid dress!"

"You do not like to talk much, I gather my lady." One of them in front of Balian stated.

Balian smiled slightly, looking back at the even more annoyed woman. He looked to the crusader who asked the question, deciding to relieve the woman of answering any more questions.

"She likes to keep to herself until she gets to know you." Balian smirked, looking over his shoulder at the woman. "It took me naught but two days to gain her trust."

Estrella rolls her eyes once more. "You're such a liar! It was five days!"

The group laughs slightly, the crusader next to her placing a hand over Estrella's shoulder. Balian saw the gesture and felt something within him stir. It felt a bit like jealously, but he didn't want to admit it.

"I bet we can get to know each other _very well_ if you just let me." He almost whispered.

Estrella took hold of his wrist and twisted it as she turned to the left. She continued to walk as did the man, though more awkwardly since he was bending his body downwards in pain.

"You ever so _touch_ me; I will cut off your hands so you will not be able to touch another woman again!" She said in a dark voice. "And I best not find out that you have done so with another woman, understand me!"

The crusader nodded, wanting his arm back and the pain gone. Glaring at the man, Estrella lets his arm go. But not before quickly kneeling and stretching out her right leg, tripping the man to the ground.

"**Pendejo!**" She hissed walking away.

The men have all stopped but the woman only continued, angered that a man would think he can do whatever he wanted. Balian chuckles, walking after Estrella, as the bald crusader does the same. He was grateful that Estrella had not fallen for the crusader's tricks, though he doubted that she would for anyone's. Estrella was a strange one, not of this place, Balian noted.

"She's a feisty one." The leader commented.

"No, no she's not." Balian said just as Estrella whirled around.

"I just don't like idiots who think they can overpower every damn woman they meet." She said as she waited for them to catch up and walk along side Balian.

Both men just shook their heads, a smile on their lips. Estrella huffed and crossed her arms, the rest of the crusaders not coming close to the young woman.

**

* * *

**—Ibelin Knight's home in Jerusalem—

It didn't take long for the group to get to a part of the city—after gathering Balian's and Estrella horses—to an estate belonging to Hospitaler. He has yet to arrive, but it didn't matter. Both Balian and Estrella went straight to their rooms, bathed, clothed, and, except Estrella, fell fast asleep without supper.

Estrella, however, spoke with the rest of Godfrey's knights, telling them of her twin just incase. She told him of how much they were alike and Sarah could be using an alias name. But to be able to tell them apart, Estrella told the knights that her sister had dark blue eyes while she had pale green. The knights took note of this and looked out for the twin just incase she was in Jerusalem. The bald crusader, which his name turned out to be Peter, gave orders to tell the others that were coming in from the city.

After this, Estrella returned to her bedroom but did not fall asleep. Instead she was out on her balcony watching the people below her continue on their day. She was tired, yes, but the woman was restless and too alert. Estrella kept her cloak on and the hood to cover her face. If Sarah was truly in Jerusalem there will be no doubt that she'll spot Estrella first and hide.

A knock was heard and Estrella told the person to enter before sighing and turning away from the balcony. Ja, Seifer, Philip, and Hospitaler entered her room with smiles on their faces. Estrella smiles back and jog over to them, throwing back her hood. She jumps into Ja's arms, who swings her around, hugging her tightly. Estrella laughs before she is set down only to be crushed into three other hugs one after another.

Finally pulling back, Estrella smiles at the group widely, shaking her head and breathless from laughing so much.

"How was your trip?" Estrella asked, gesturing to the chairs around the table in her room.

The men sat down, sighing in content. Estrella only shakes her head and sits on top of a trunk before her bed, looking at the tired men before her.

"Too long." They all complained.

This brought out another laugh out of Estrella, the men smiling at her. But something clicks to the woman's mind and quickly sobered up.

"Wait—where's Ramiro?" She said almost fearfully.

"Do not worry, **little one**," Ja said with a smile. "He went to rest instead."

Estrella nodded, letting the breath she didn't know she was holding out. She looked over the men that have become her older brothers and friends.

"Why don't you guys go rest as well? We can catch up tomorrow." She told him rather than suggest it.

The group rolled their eyes, standing up. "Yes mother," they cried in unison.

"You better listen to me, young men!" Estrella teased, glaring teasingly with her hands on her hips.

The men only laughed with a roll of their eyes, kissing Estrella's cheek or forehead, muttering their goodnight's. Before Hospitaler could move away, Estrella called him back. She asked him not to tell the princess of her, that she wanted to make it a surprise. The older man eyed her suspiciously but agreed to it nonetheless.

Laughing quietly after closing the door, Estrella went around the room, blowing out candles. Then she took off her cloak to reveal a long white undergarment, dress thing that Estrella didn't know the name off underneath. Walking over to the balcony doors, Estrella looks below once more before closing the white curtains together for privacy.

She walks over to the bed and snuggles underneath the covers. Estrella curls up on her left side, hugging the pillow underneath her head and close her eyes. It took a while, but Estrella was finally able to fall asleep. But her dreams were _anything_ but sweet.

**

* * *

**—Next day—

Balian was fast asleep in the comfortable bed when several women that were servants in the knight's home walked in. They opened the windows to let in the morning sun in, looking over to the man still asleep. They giggled to one another as they spoke of the handsome man before running over to the side, a couple more girls opening the side doors. But they all quickly quiet down when they see Balian stirring awake. The women giggle once more and rush out of the room, leaving the man be.

Balian sits up to see the clean clothes his father—_his_ knight's gave him the day before. It was then that he knew it wasn't a dream. He truly was in Jerusalem, only to get ready to leave to his estate out in the desert. Smiling slightly, Balian gets out of bed and walks over to the table that held a basin and a pitcher of water. He cleans his face quickly before getting change.

Looking around the room to see it better since he went to sleep early, Balian looks out the windows that faced the church on the hill Christ was crucified. He sighs and looks around once more to see if he needed anything. Balian walks out, seeing no one in the halls. He was about to walk to the right to find the kitchen when he heard anguish cries coming from Estrella's room. Believing that she might be in danger, Balian hurries inside the room in front of his, looking around for the intruder. But when he only sees Estrella tossing and turning her bed, Balian is immediately at her side.

He takes hold of her shoulders, trying desperately not to get hit. Balian calls out her name, but it seems as though Estrella couldn't hear him. Still trying to hold her still, Balian wonders what the woman was dreaming to make her toss so violently.

**

* * *

**_**Estrella was fighting with her sister out in the desert, multiple wounds upon each other's bodies. They were both out of breath, but the twins continued to push themselves, wanting to destroy one another. The tension and the hatred could be felt between them. Although Estrella does not hate her twin, she still felt tensed around Sarah.**_

_**Their blows were even, neither one could over power the other. The twins were leaning against their weapons between them; Sarah glaring at Estrella while the said girl only stared at her twin with pity and remorseful. Sarah noted this and growled at her twin, pushing her forward but falling to the left herself.**_

_**Estrella staggered to the right, turning to her twin who was panting on the sand, her grip tightening around the hilt of her sword.**_

"_**Don't you **_**dare**_** look at me like **_**that**_**, Estrella!" Sarah hissed, glaring over her shoulder.**_

_**Estrella merely shook her head, not taking heed of her twin's threat behind her words.**_

"_**How did you ever become like this, Sarah? Tell me, **_**how**_**?" Estrella demanded.**_

_**Sarah stood, growling. "The day when you first got an A on your test, 'member, in the seventh grade?" Estrella furrowed her eyebrows together. "Mom was **_**so**_** proud of you! She didn't even **_**acknowledge**_** the B minus I got!"**_

"_**You're mad because of a stupid grade we've gotten when we were eleven years old? You **_**hate me**_** because of that!" Estrella said in disbelief.**_

"_**No," Sarah said, shaking her head. "I hate that **_**our**_** mother always encouraged you rather than the **_**both**_** of us! That's why I hate you so much!"**_

_**Before Estrella could say a word, Sarah charged at her. The two spared a longer while until both of them were leaning against each other, both wondering what happened. Sarah was gasping, dropping her sword to the sand next to her twin. Estrella's eyes were wide with fear and confusion, looking at her blood stained blade that belonged to her sword behind her twin.**_

**

* * *

**"No!" Estrella cried, sitting up in bed.

She was immediately crushed into a strong chest, strong arms encircling her. Not caring about the tears falling down, Estrella hugged the person back, crying into their chest. They said soothing words, rubbing her back in hopes of trying to calm her. Estrella hoped that this wasn't a vision from up above. She hoped that it was just a nightmare—a nightmare to never come true.

"It can't be true! It can't be true!" Estrella muttered over and over again. "It can't be true!"

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was dedicated to jinxedpixie, 19, scarlet-reBELLE, and Hope and love, for reviewing and waiting OH SO PATIENTLY (LOL) for me to update. So this was for you guys. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

"**Words in Bold" = another language**

_**Italics**_** = flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** = letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 8**

After calming down, Estrella pulls back, wiping her tears. She smiles embarrassingly at Balian, looking down at her left hand. Balian wraps an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Estrella merely close her eyes, calming her beating heart—and _not_ from the nightmare either. Opening her eyes, Estrella smiles, looking up at Balian.

"I hope I didn't wake you." She whispered.

Balian smiled back, shaking his head. "I was already awake."

Ramiro, who happened to be passing by, came to an abrupt halt outside Estrella's door. He stared at the scene before him, jealously and pain swelling up inside. Even when Estrella told him that she only saw him as a friend, it still hurt for Ramiro to see the woman he fell in love in the arms of another man. Not wanting to see them together any longer, the crusader continues on his way.

Estrella clears her throat, looking over her and Balian's shoulder to the window. The sun seemed to be up around nine or so and Sibylla should be there soon.

"Why don't you go downstairs?" Estrella started, turning back to Balian. "I'll quickly change and catch up with you."

"I will wait for you outside," Balian told her, getting up. "Just hurry and change, I am hungry as a horse."

He chuckled, Estrella shaking her head at her charge. She quickly pulled the sheets back and stretched out her limbs, a few bones cracking here and there. With a soft groan of content, Estrella stood and walked over to the table holding the pitcher of water and basin. After washing her face and brushing the knots out of her hair, Estrella changed into black pants and a red tunic.

She walked over to the door after strapping a few daggers behind her pants, the tunic covering it, and inside her boots. She took hold of a leather band from the top of her bed on her way and opened the door. Balian turned to her, smiling.

"Let's get something to eat." Estrella said.

At that moment both Balian's and her stomach growled at the same time. The duo laughed, walking down to their left. They were silent—except for the continuous giggling and whispering of the women servants following them—but the duo were comfortable and did not mind so much. As they walked down the stairs to the main area of the home, Balian stops for a moment, not able to believe that this was his as well as his knights when in Jerusalem.

He continues down the stairs, looking to the servant men in the corner before the stairs.

"**Salaam alaikum**_,_" one of them had said before they all stopped what they were doing and bowed to Balian.

"**Alaikum salaam**_,_" Estrella answered back looking to Balian when he just stared at them.

She smiles at him innocently, Balian rolling his eyes and bows his head to the men before turning away from the stairs. Estrella looks out of the left corner of her eye to see Balian watching the three men trying to control a dark brown stallion in concern.

"Stop," he tells them, quickly walking forward. "You're hurting him." He explains further.

Estrella smiles and walks over after him, standing by the water barrel. It's a wonder how Balian was able to calm a horse after just telling these men to stop. It was a miracle all in it's own… though he _was_ a blacksmith.

"Whoa. Whoa," Balian sooths, holding up his right hand.

Estrella looks around to see everyone—especially the women who followed them and standing by the stairs—surprise to see that this man, their new Lord, had calmed a horse quickly. She watches memorized as Balian moves along the horse, stroking him at the same time. She takes hold of her hair and puts it up in a high pony tail. Balian kneels slightly to check his back right leg when he suddenly looks up. Estrella turns in time to see a couple of dogs running in, followed by two riders seconds later.

A woman clad in orange silk moves her stallion around, looking at the people in the court yard, before stopping her horse before Estrella. The woman—Sibylla, Estrella knew—looked at her briefly in confusion before looking behind her over towards Balian. Hating being ignored—and not from the fact that Estrella hates Sibylla from the first time she'd seen her character—spoke up before the princess could address Balian.

"My I help you, My Lady?"

Sibylla tore her gaze from Balian to Estrella, who wore no expression on her face whatsoever. Sibylla was taken back but did not comment on it.

"Where's your master?" The princess asks, returning her gaze to Balian.

"You're staring at him."

Estrella smirked ghostly when Sibylla narrowed her eyes at her. A tinge of red is seen when she brings down her scarf that covered her mouth and nose.

"Give me some water." The princess orders.

Knowing Balian should be doing this, Estrella does so. No matter how much she detests this character, Estrella follows the plot of the movie.

"**Tell me, Ramiro, can she speak my language?**" Estrella asks loudly to Ramiro when she saw him out of the corner of her right eye.

She handed the princess the ladle full of water, smiling sweetly when Sibylla stared at her in complete confusion. The princess takes hold of the ladle and begins to drink the cool liquid.

"**No, only her brother; but that is because he needs to speak with his allies.**" Ramiro tells her, walking further out of the shadows.

"**Thank God**," Estrella tells him, taking the ladle back from the princess. "**I can talk bad about this… **_**Princess.**_"

"Thank you for the drink." Sibylla says a bit stiffly.

Estrella forced her smile, bowing her head. "Any time," she mutters.

"If you happen to see Balian, the son of Godfrey…" Sibylla tells them, looking back at Balian. "Tell him that Sibylla called." She then turns her horse, "**Let us return**." She tells her servants in Arabic.

The duo rides out, Balian confused as to why this Sibylla would want to see him. Estrella only glares after her, shaking her head.

"**I **_**really**_** hate that witch—princess or not, Hospitaler**_._" Estrella says, turning to the right.

Balian frowns and also turns, surprise to see Hospitaler standing there, eating an apple. Hospitaler bows his head slightly, smiling at Balian, who smiles back, scoffing quietly. Hospitaler looks over to Estrella, who was scolding like a child caught being misbehaving.

"Behave, Trella; I mean it." He warned her before motioning the both of them to follow him.

Estrella sighs with a roll of her eyes and walks after the older man, Balian walking slightly behind her in confusion. Peter also walked behind him, Ramiro walking along side him.

"Can we at least get some damn food?" Estrella whined.

**

* * *

**—Another room—

After eating breakfast (which Estrella took the time to tell Balian who the mysterious woman looking for him was), Balian was led by Peter to another room to change into the clothing of a crusader. Hospitaler told them that Tiberias, the Marshal of Jerusalem and the King's advisor, wanted to speak with Balian and herself. Hospitaler, Peter, and Estrella were already in the office that once belonged to Godfrey when Balian walked in with two Muslim servants.

Balian took a seat facing Hospitaler, Peter to his right and Estrella to his left. A servant woman then entered with a bowl of some kind of liquid and fruits. Estrella guessed the liquid was honey or something sweet.

"So, how find you Jerusalem?" Hospitaler asks as he dips the fruit into the liquid.

"God does not speak to me." Balian whispered with an inaudible sigh. "Not even on the hill…" Balian stands and walks forward, the two Muslim servants that were in the room quickly standing. "Where Christ died. I am outside God's grace."

"I have not heard that." Hospitaler comments quietly.

He watches the servants strap Balian's belt and sword upon his waist, getting him ready to meet the Marshal.

"At any rate, it seems," Balian starts, obvious to the servants. "I have lost my religion."

Hospitaler nods, understanding somewhat the young man was talking about. He leans forward, staring straight into his new lord, keeping a steady eye contact.

"I put no stock in religion. By the word 'religion,' I've seen the lunacy of fanatics of every denomination be called the Will of God."

Balian frowns as he tries to understand Hospitaler's words and the meaning behind them. But at the moment, the older man only seems to be talking in riddles.

"Holiness," Hospitaler continues, "is in right action, and courage on behalf of those who cannot defend themselves. And goodness—" Hospitaler stands as the servants have finished, and walked towards Balian. "What God desires—is here," he points, slightly touching, Balian's head then to his heart, chewing his food at the same time. "And here. But what you decided to do every day, you will be a good man." Hospitaler nods, smiling. "Or not." He continues to smile, nodding his head to the left. "Come."

"Why don't you talk _after_ chewing your food!" Estrella muttered, following behind them.

Hospitaler merely turned to her and opened his mouth to let the woman see the chewed up food in his mouth.

"Ugh!" Estrella cried, turning her head to the side. "That's disgusting!"

Hospitaler only chuckles, looking forward and swallowing his food. Balian only shakes his head, continue to repeat the man's words in his head. Estrella looks to Balian and sighs, knowing that he was troubled. But just like back at the hill, she stayed quiet; it wasn't her business and shouldn't say anything until her charge wanted to talk to her about it.

"Exactly what does the Marshal want to speak with me about?" Balian asked Hospitaler curiously.

"Ahh, that is for you to find out." Hospitaler said mysteriously.

Estrella smiled, nodding to the servants as they entered the stables. She walked over to her honey brown stallion and stroked his nose, whispering soothing words to him. She unlatched the stall door and took hold of the cheek strap, bringing him out.

"You know, Elligero, I'm glad you're with me." She whispered. "I don't know if I can face _her_ any time soon."

Sighing, the woman walked to the open stall door and lifted the saddle off. She turned to see Ja holding Elligero by the reins, which he put on, and turned on his side. Smiling her thanks, Estrella placed on the saddle, quickly fastening it on tightly.

"All will be righted, **little one**." Ja whispered. "Your twin will get what is coming her way."

Estrella frowned at Ja, wondering how he knew of her twin. The only person who ever knew was Godfrey but he wouldn't have told anyone.

Ja smiles at her. "I see and hear _all_, my friend." He said simply.

"So it seems." Estrella mutters a bit uncomfortable, slightly smirking.

Ja chuckles, still holding on to Elligero as the woman mounts. With a sigh, Estrella leans down and takes hold of the reins from her friend. She licks her partial dried lips, before looking at Ja directly in the eyes with much fear and worry.

"I had a dream, Ja…" She whispered. "Although I loathe my sister, I dreamt that I have killed her in battle some way."

Ja stepped forward and placed a hand on her cheek. "Perhaps it was _just_ a dream or a vision of what is to come. But if it comes to that, think back on the dream and know clearly with your heart of what you are truly to do with this situation."

Nodding to the woman, Ja brought down his hand and stepped back, looking over to Hospitaler and Balian out in the courtyard, waiting for Estrella. Estrella clicks her tongue, digging her heels into Elligero's side. The group walked slowly out of the home and down the street towards the palace which the Marshall is located.

**

* * *

**—Courtyard of the palace—

As they entered the courtyard to the Marshall's office, a bell could be heard over the yelling angry crowd that was mixed with different races; mostly of angry Arabic's. Estrella follows slowly and carefully in between Balian and Hospitaler, the crusaders pushing the crowd to the side wall to make room for them. She keeps her eyes away from the men that were to be hung in matter of seconds.

They ride over to the back of the wall with less people and dismount. The trio gives the reins to the stable hands and walked into the hallway, the men turning towards the hanging, Estrella keeping her back towards them.

"The King has made a peace with Saladin these past six years." Hospitaler tells Balian when he stared question-ly at the crusaders being ready to get hung.

Both men take off their gloves, not noticing the uneasiness Estrella was having with the hanging.

"He holds Jerusalem as a place for prayer for all faiths, as the Muslims did before we came. These men," Hospitaler nods to the men who are about to be hang. "Are Templars. They killed Arabs." He explains further.

Hospitaler and Balian take off their helmets, while at the same time the Templars are pushed off the edge. Estrella, who was still looking at the wall, made a quiet noise in her throat when she heard the crowd cheering. She slightly turns her head and walks after the two men slightly ahead.

"So they're dying… for what the Pope would command them to do?" Balian responses confusingly.

Hospitaler holds out his left hand to stop the two younger adults. He, along with Balian, look to the last man to be pushed off as Estrella answers Balian, continuing to look away.

"Yes, Balian. But not Christ, nor this King."

The men looked at the woman, seeing her cringe when the crowd cheers once more.

"Do we _really_ have to see this?" She asked, looking at the men with pleading eyes.

Hospitaler shakes his head amusingly and continues walking. Balian smiles, wrapping his left arm over Estrella's shoulders as he follows after the older crusader. They are led across another courtyard, Estrella smiling to the passing servants as lords from across Jerusalem argue of the matters on these raids.

Before they entered the Marshall's office, Estrella moves out of Balian's grasp and placed her hood on. Balian looks at her confusingly, Estrella smiling at him, winking. Her charge merely shakes his head and looks after the woman jogging up ahead of them. He sees her stopping just outside the entrance, keeping to the left side.

"Who says I raid?" A man whom Estrella knew as Reynald de Chatillon cries out angrily.

An older looking man wearing a blue tunic belonging to that of Tiberias sat behind his desk. He glared at Reynald before looking past him, motioning his hand towards an Arabic sitting at the back.

"That witness," Tiberias says, Reynald turning around to see who. "All of Jerusalem, holy God and me."

Reynald looks back at the Marshall angrily, pointing at the sitting Arabic.

"That witness, if you call him that, is a Saracen. He lies!"

Estrella stepped forward, a hand to the hilt of her sword. But she stops, knowing that she wasn't meant to hear this conversation. Reynald looks to her questioningly and curiously when he saw the movement. But all he could see were Estrella's narrowed light green eyes that only darken angrily. Though, the ill man looks back to the Marshall when he begins to speak once more.

"There will come a day, Reynald de Chatillon," Tiberias starts, not noticing Estrella.

He stands and walks around to be closer to the vile man who's as evil as Guy. But the Marshall—still—has yet to notice Estrella, which the woman liked very much. She wanted to be as dark as the shadow as she possibly could for her and Balian's sake.

"When you are _not_ protected by your title." Tiberias hisses.

"Oh? When will that be?" Reynald challenges threateningly. "Alert me, Tiberias, when men are equal, and the kingdom of heaven has arrived."

Tiberias narrows his eyes at the man then points out of the window. "Those Templars have been hung for a raid that I _know_ you commanded."

Reynald smirks ghostly. "Prove it." He challenges further.

"I will wait at Kerak until you do." Tiberias snarled. "The King will take your castle of Kerak, Reynald."

"Try to take it, Tiberias." Reynald mocks. "I'll be there."

Reynald then leaves, glaring at the witness. When he turns to look forward, he sees Estrella continuing to glare at him, still holding the hilt of her sword beneath her cloak. She looks back inside to see Tiberias looking at her curiously.

"Attend the witness, my lord; I am waiting for two of my companions." She tells him, not really wanting to mess with the plot line any further.

The man nods and walks towards the Arabic, motioning him into his other office. Balian and Hospitaler walk on either side of the woman, whom walks with them inside the office.

"What did you do, woman?" Hospitaler whispers.

"Nothing," she tells them innocently but still seething from the conversation she heard.

Hospitaler only shakes his head and looks to the man sitting behind a small desk near the entrance.

"My lord Tiberias."

The man motions to the other office, Hospitaler walking towards it. Balian walks forward to a table with a model of Jerusalem, Estrella staying near the entrance. She watches Balian pick up one of the wooden objects, looking it over before putting it down when footsteps are heard. The trio looked to the side door to see Tiberias coming towards them.

"My lord," Hospitaler says with a bow of his head.

Tiberias stops next to Hospitaler, nodding his head towards Balian. He didn't notice Estrella, whom took a step forward inside.

"It's true." Tiberias says before walking closer to Balian. "You're your father's son. He was my friend." Tiberias stops before the young man. "I am yours. Godfrey dead." He says mostly to himself, turning his head before walking to the left. "It couldn't have come at a better time. Come."

Balian sighs inaudibly, looking to Hospitaler then to Estrella before they all walked after the man. This was a conversation that Estrella would not be able to ignore, but hoped it would go well in her part.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, my house burnt down last December and I **_**just**_** got a hard drive containing all my files. Will, please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that I **_**tried**_** to get all of the history down, however it seems that I may have missed something about Spain. Thanks to La muse venale for bringing up this detail, I just want to apologize if **_**anyone**_** was offended/insulted by my mistake of Spain, aside from the movie, I do try to get all of the history. Again, I'm sorry.**

"**Words in Bold" = another language**

_**Italics**_** = flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** = letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 9**

"It was shouted in the streets that a woman killed a great lord of Syria."

At this Tiberias turns to see if the said woman was there and noted a hooded figure standing slightly behind Balian. Estrella looks around for any sort of enemy before pushing down her hood. Tiberias raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it—at least for now.

"Saladin himself sent word that your fight did not breach the peace… that you had caused." Tiberias says, looking only at Estrella.

Estrella looks down somewhat ashamed that she had to kill that innocent man. But she had no choice, which she only understood. Hospitaler sat down, watching Tiberias staring the woman down.

"What know you of Saladin?" Tiberias ask the two younger adults.

Balian looks to Estrella then to Tiberias. "That he is King of the Saracens, and that he surrounds this kingdom."

"And that he wishes to return Jerusalem back to its rightful people." Estrella mutters, continuing to look down at the ground. "But with a good king like Baldwin IV, he believes that he can accept the terms of Jerusalem being under his control."

The men are quiet, wondering how the woman knew of this. Tiberias is the first to speak up, keeping a note of speaking with the woman after this.

"He has 200,000 men in Damascus alone." Tiberias tells him, pouring drinks for his guest. "He could win a war if he goes to war, and he's daily given cause for war by fanatics newly from Europe, by Templar bastards like Reynald de Chatillon."

Tiberias turns and hands Balian and Hospitaler drinks before turning to the small table and placing the goblet underneath Estrella's vision. She doesn't look up but merely takes the goblet, muttering a whispered thank you.

"Here, from this room, I keep the peace," Tiberias continues walking over to another chair but does not sit down. "So far as it can be kept. But Saladin and the King between them… would make a better world."

"If it lives only for a while, Tiberias, it still has lived." Hospitaler tells him.

"But wouldn't you want to fight for peace for longer than just a few years?" Estrella whispered, now looking out the window. "With no more bloodshed over a stupid land that many people believe in so much?"

With a roll of her eyes, Estrella downed her wine and walked over to the table, placing down the goblet. She walks over to the window and stared out to the many people still in the court yard, not caring for the six pairs of eyes on her back.

"All right." Tiberias mutters, looking to Balian and sitting down on the chair. "What did your father tell you of your… obligations?" Tiberias trails off, wanting to speak of the girl even more later on alone.

Estrella had thought this and kept her mouth shut. She only listened to them talk, all the while keeping her senses on alert.

"That I was to be a good knight." Balian tells him.

"I pray the world, and Jerusalem, can accommodate such a rarity… as a perfect knight." Tiberias mutters, staring at Balian.

Hospitaler looks at Tiberias then to Balian with a wondering mind. He looks down briefly in thought, then to Tiberias.

"Have you dined?" Tiberias suddenly asks, picking up his goblet.

Balian shakes his head, confused at the sudden question. Tiberias nods, holding his goblet with both his hands.

"Then, please, join us tonight as our _honored_ guests." He then stands, looking over to the girl. "Now, if you may, I wish to speak with the woman alone."

Estrella turns around, seeing Balian look at her before turning his gaze to Tiberias. He opened his mouth to protest but Estrella beat him first.

"Go, I'll be fine."

Balian stares at her wirily before giving her a quick nod. He turns and walks out the way he came, Hospitaler going after him. Estrella stares at Tiberias, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her fear him. Tiberias motions her to sit, but Estrella merely shakes her head, walking to stand in front of the older crusader.

"What are your obligations?" Tiberias asks seriously. "How did you come to be with the son of Godfrey?"

"I was to be Godfrey son's protector until the day I die." Estrella tells him. "My obligations are to make sure he stays alive long enough to protect the King."

"And how did you come to be with Godfrey himself?" Tiberias asks again.

Estrella stares at him, wondering if Godfrey ever sent him word or not of her coming with them.

"Godfrey protected me from false accusations in Spain and I went along with them since I didn't have anywhere else to go. He was on his way to France to find his son. I was made crusader and protector just a few days before we found Balian. I've been with that man since then."

Tiberias regarded her for a while, taking in the information and trying to make sense of her strange way of talking. Nodding after several minutes, Tiberias stood and took a step forward, staring down the woman with intense eyes.

"What false accusations did Spain have on you, woman?" Tiberias asked.

"They say that a witness saw me outside a very important Lord's bedroom window with a bloody dagger. They believed that I have killed him." Estrella rubbed her forehead as an oncoming headache was forming. "It was in La Pobla de Lillet, Spain." She put down her hand, looking at the older crusader seriously. "But at the same time I was in Figueras with a family of three."

Tiberias raised a suspicious eyebrow at the woman. "And… why do they believe you killed this man, then?"

Estrella shook her head. "Because it was really my twin sister who killed that man, for what reason, I do not know." Tiberias looked incredulously at her. "My sister—as much as I hate and love her—is a woman who is far more evil then I know. The only way to tell us apart is that I have green eyes and my sister has dark blue eyes. Her true name is Sarah, but I don't put it past her to be using an alias."

Tiberias narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms. "Exactly who _are_ you, woman? What do you want really?"

Estrella considered him, wondering if she could truly trust him. "My name is Estrella Mendoza, _sir_, and I want nothing but to protect this man. I have made an oath to his father, and as long as I breathe I'll be damned that any vile man touches Balian."

"Or woman." Tiberias jested, smiling.

Estella blushed lightly, narrowing her eyes at him. "I do not know what you mean."

Tiberias laughed, shaking his head. "Princess Sibylla told me of a woman glaring at her when she was speaking to Balian."

Estrella scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "She was speaking to me, _not_ Balian."

Tiberias sighed tiredly—glad that he had no wife—and walked next to the woman. "Come, let us go eat."

**

* * *

**—Courtyard—

Estrella was seated on Balian's right side since Tiberias sat to his left. Hospitaler sat on the other side, two seats to the left of Estrella. The group of lord's were all talking, exchanging stories of Godfrey. Estrella stayed quiet, looking deeply into her goblet of water while Balian listened intently as he hardly knew his father.

Estrella looked over to the hallway when she heard quiet steps. She grimaced at the sight of Guy but grinned when she knew that he would be surprise to see her there, as well as Sibylla. Though, she felt a bit bad of the way she acted towards the Princess earlier that day. But Estrella hated being ignored and Sibylla's character never warmed her heart in the movie.

"The Princess Sibylla of Jerusalem, and her husband Guy de Lusignan," the servant announced loudly.

The conversations quickly came to a halt as everyone stood up. From the corner of her left eye, Estrella saw that Balian was looking at Sibylla surprised, not that she can blame him. As Guy let's his wife sit down, he moves to the chair available in front of Tiberias to sit himself. Sibylla smiles at Balian's surprise, but when she looks to Estrella the Princess was taken back to see her and not as surprise.

Estrella only raised an eyebrow at her and looked away, sitting down with the rest of the lords. But Tiberias goes right into a conversation with Guy, while others either talked quietly or listened on.

"So, how many knights did you find in France?"

"Fifty." Guy says bored-ly, pouring some wine into his goblet.

"They've sworn allegiance to the King?" Tiberias asked with narrowed eyes.

Guy looks at the Marshall. "Of course, Tiberias… Obviously." He said as though offended, taking a drink of his wine.

"**Liar**," Estrella whispers with a roll of her eyes.

Guy looks up to Tiberias but his gaze turns to Balian. He was eating his dinner and minding his own business. Guy puts down his goblet, narrowing his eyes at Godfrey's son.

"You sit at my table?" Guy says annoyed.

"Is it not the King's table?" Balian tells him unaffected by the authority in Guy's voice, looking up at him.

Guy raises an eyebrow. "Is it? I have not seen a king at it for some years." He says, looking up and down the table. "I cannot eat. I-I am finicky about company." He tells Tiberias. "In France _this_ could not inherit. But here there are no civilized rules."

Guy stands up and is about to say something more when Estrella instead speaks up, annoyed of this man's attitude.

"Then why don't you just go back to France?"

Everyone turns to the woman, Guy glaring down at the woman. But his eyebrows rise up as recognition lights up his eyes.

"Savanna Rios," Guy turns to Tiberias, as he and Balian frown in confusion. "You, Tiberias, are holding a fugitive. This," Guy turned his glare to Estrella. But she saw something else—lust, was within his eyes. "_Woman_ is sought out for execution in Spainfor killing a lord that was second in command to the King's army! It is my obligation that I take her to Spain at once!"

Tiberias raised an eyebrow at the man before him. "This is not Savanna Rios that you seek, Guy; she's been in France for four years of her life with Godfrey. Besides, the woman Savanna Rios has shorter hair with dark blue eyes." Tiberias and Guy turned to Estrella, who continued to look at Guy. "Miss Mendoza has longer hair and pale green eyes. She is not the one you seek."

Guy narrowed his eyes in hatred. "Then she has done witchcraft to deceive us all!"

Estrella was about to stand up as anger rose within her but Balian was quick enough to take hold of her wrist. He held on tightly, keeping her calm and in control.

"Weren't you just leaving?" Estrella growled out instead.

Guy's jaw was set angrily. "Yes… I have business in the East." He says, walking behind his wife. "My wife does not lament my absences. That is either the best of wives or the very, very worst." He kissed her cheek before walking away.

But Guy only took two steps when Tiberias spoke up.

"Do you go to meet Reynald?"

"**Yes**," Estrella mutters.

Guy turns to him, mock offense written in his face. "No, my lord. He is in disfavor. I am a member of this court. Why should I make league with that…" Guy takes a quick drink before he answers. "Troublemaker?"

"**Because you are allied with him.**" Estrella muttered darkly.

Guy downs his wine and throws the cup to a servant as he walks away. Tiberias turns to Sibylla, as Hospitaler looks to Estrella with narrowed eyes.

"To the very _best_ of wives." Tiberias says loudly.

Sibylla smiles and picks up her cup. "**God bless Jerusalem.**" She says in Arabic.

"**Have you seen what you accused of Guy, Trella?**" Hospitaler asks questioningly.

Estrella shoves a piece of chicken meat in her mouth angrily, nodding her head. She swallows after taking a sip of her water before responding to Hospitaler. At the same time a servant has walked over to Tiberias, whispering into his ear.

"**Yes, and **_**much**_** more.**" She tells him.

Tiberias turns to Sibylla. "The King would see Godfrey's son and protector." He tells her, moving to stand.

But Sibylla stops him, standing herself. "I'll take them." She said, somewhat surprise as she looks to Estrella.

The said woman merely smiles smugly, she and Balian standing. Estrella turns to Hospitaler, who looks at her pointing-ly, telling her to behave. Estrella only shrugs, looking innocently. The two newcomers walked after the princess, walking through the semi dark hallways.

Estrella fell in step behind in between Sibylla and Balian, looking only straight ahead. She wanted to stay out of the conversation and avoid any questions the Princess might have for her about her position alongside Balian. Estrella held her breath when she noted Sibylla opening her mouth, about to turn to look at her. Luckily Balian spoke up first, and quickly.

"This morning I spoke without knowing who you were." Balian looked over to Estrella, smiling. "Until Trella told me who you were."

Sibylla raised an eyebrow, looking back at the woman. "And exactly how did you know me?"

Estrella turned to her. "Godfrey." Was all the woman told the Princess.

The group stops in the middle of a hallway before Sibylla's room. The Princess opened her mouth to say something further but Estrella spoke up, asking a question of her own instead.

"Do you fear me, _Princess_?"

Sibylla narrowed her eyes at the younger woman by one year. "Nay," she said before turning to look at Balian. "Do you?"

Balian turned from Estrella to Sibylla. "No," he said quietly. "And yes." He said as an after thought.

Sibylla chuckles, Estrella rolling her eyes. "A woman in my place has two faces; one for the world, and one which she wears in private. With you I'll be only Sibylla."

Before Balian could comment on it, a creaking noise was heard by the entrance of the other hallway. Balian and Sibylla looked over as Estrella looked at the other two doors, which were bigger, down the hall before her. Balian frowned to the woman, wondering why she was so calm.

"Tiberias doesn't trust Sibylla," Estrella answers him, turning her gaze away from the door to Balian. "Because he finds her unpredictable," she turned to the Princess. "Am I right?"

Sibylla stared at her before turning to Balian, smiling at him "I _am_ unpredictable." She tells him.

The Princess goes to the door behind her and opens it. Balian moves to follow but Estrella takes hold of him, shaking her head when Balian looks at her confusingly.

"That is her room; the King's is down this way." Estrella motioned her head to the left.

Sibylla narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Yes, that is true. Good night." And she closed the door.

Estrella lets Balian go and walks along side him, nodding to the two guards and a man in a black outfit before the door. The man in the black outfit bowed it's head and turned, the guards opening the door. Balian and Estrella followed the man down an open hallway, the light from the sunset making the view against the buildings surrounding the palace even more beautiful.

The man in the black outfit then stops before an entrance with white cloths hanging from the side. He turns to the two young adults and motions them to continue on, which they obey. Estrella bows her head slightly in thanks before she looks around at the many magnificent items in the King's room; the King himself sitting at a table with his back to them.

"Come forward." Baldwin says softly, but loudly without turning around.

Balian walks forward, a bit surprise that the King noticed them there without looking.

"I am glad to meet Godfrey's son, and protector." Baldwin tells them, continuing to write down on to a parchment. "He was one of my greatest teachers. He was there when, playing with the other boys, my arm was cut. And it was he, _not_ my father's physicians, who noticed that I felt no pain."

He suddenly stands up after scribbling something quickly. He faced the two, and though they could not see it, Estrella knew that the King was smiling at them. She saw it in his startling blue eyes.

"He wept when he gave my father the news…" Baldwin lifts the white hood back to let them see the mask he wears to hide his disfigure face. "That I am a leper."

Balian holds his head up high, understanding now why the King was not at the dinner table earlier. The others were afraid of contracting the leper disease.

"The Saracens say that this disease is God's vengeance against the vanity of our kingdom." He explains, walking forward. "As wretched as I am, these Arabs believe that the chastisement that awaits me in hell is far more severe and lasting. If that's true, I call it unfair."

Baldwin stares at Balian as he pauses, looking for some kind of reaction or fear. But all he saw was sincere and acceptance for what he was. The King then gazes to Estrella, who smiles at him instead. He also saw no fear within her eyes, but what confused him was that he saw sadness—not sympathy like others, but _true_ sadness as if she knew something that was to come that he did not.

"Come. Sit." Baldwin tells them, turning to the right.

The two younger adults follow, Estrella inhaling and exhaling slowly to keep from crying. She liked the character Baldwin and couldn't accept the death in the movie. It would be a wonder how she would except his death in person.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been trying to start up Shadow's Memories, but the words aren't coming to me. So I thought I update for you guys instead! Please reivew!**

"**Words in Bold" = another language**

_**Italics**_** = flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** = letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 10**

—France—

Sarah ran from_ La Pobla de _Lillet during the night while she hid during the day. She was glad that she killed the old bastard. The first month was all right, but soon afterwards he was coming to her room, more and more. Not that she minded, however; Sarah was basically calling him… _and_ his son. That's why she killed him. Because he threatened to kick her out of his humble home if she continued to seduce his son.

No one ever dared threaten her back home, and Sarah wasn't about to let these past bastards do so either. Unfortunately for her, she got caught sinking around.

Having been running for three full weeks, Sarah stumbled upon a group of Crusaders from France. She thought she was going to get killed, but the man leading the men helped her instead. Sarah rode with them for a few months around France before they returned to Jerusalem, which she didn't want to go.

They dropped her off at his home castle as his mistress and continued on his journey. The only thing he told her before he left was his name.

Sitting on her knees in nothing but a thin undergarment that you can see through upon the king size bed, Sarah thought of the man with a wicked smile on her lips. He had pleased her in more ways no other man ever did. And she liked it. She liked it a lot.

"Guy de Lusignan," Sarah whispered. "Why have I heard of you before?" She asked to no one in particular.

She then laughed manically, falling on to the bed and rolling on to her back.

**

* * *

**—Jerusalem—

Baldwin sits at a table with a chess set ready to be played. Balian takes the seat across from the King, having the black pieces. Estrella stands behind Balian on his left, looking down at the chess set, already coming up with moves to beat the white pieces.

"When I was sixteen I won a great victory. I felt, in that moment, I would live to be one-hundred. Now I know I shall not see thirty."

"No one at that age should ever see a battle." Estrella thought out loud.

"_Estrella_," Balian started but was interrupted by chuckling.

"I do not mind, son of Godfrey; the woman only speaks the truth."

Estrella blushed but looked smug at Balian, who glared back at her.

"It was troublesome for me, but I somehow have gotten used to them." Baldwin added.

"But that is how the nightmares begin and _never _leave." Estrella said softly, her gaze distant.

The King watched the young woman carefully, seeing the same haunted look he had—and has seen in the younger men—when they've first killed another human being. Baldwin nods at the woman when she blinked to regain her eyesight once again. She smiles faintly, looking down at the chess set, continuing to listen to the conversation.

"But you see," Baldwin continues, looking at Balian. "None of us choose our end, really. A king may move a man." Baldwin moves a chess piece, Estrella studying the board even more. "A father may claim a son. But remember that even when those who move you be Kings or men of power, your soul is in your keeping alone. When you stand before God, you cannot say _'But I was told by others to do this'_ or that virtue was not convenient at. This will not suffice. Remember that."

Balian bows his head. "I will."

Baldwin nods softly. "Then go now to your father's house at Ibelin," Balian stands from his seat, Baldwin leaning back in his. "And from there protect the pilgrim road. Protect the helpless. And then perhaps one day, when I am helpless, you will come and protect me."

Balian smiles and bows his head in agreement. Baldwin looks to Estrella, whom suddenly moves the left black knight to the left side of the board.

"Do you know how to play?" Baldwin asks somewhat surprise.

Estrella smiles at the King, shrugging. "I've played once or twice."

"Perhaps we should play some time, see if you are any good?" Baldwin suggested.

Estrella smirked, nodding. "It's a promise, my Lord."

Baldwin smirks in return, behind his mask, bowing his head in recondition.

**

* * *

**—Next day—

"Why won't you come with us?" Estrella asked Ja, Seifer, Hospitaler, and Philip.

"Because our place is here," Seifer said with a smile.

"Even if Balian is our new master," Ja continued.

Estrella pouted, crossed her arms, and stomped her right foot to the ground like a small child. The men laughed, each hugging the young woman and saying their goodbyes individually. With a sigh, Estrella turned to Elligero and mounted him.

"At least visit us in Ibelin some time?" She added.

"We shall try." Hospitaler told her honestly.

Estrella rode next to Balian, who smiled softly at her. Smiling sadly in return, the group of fifteen, including Balian and Estrella, started to ride out of the building. Estrella looked, the men that have become her family, her brothers and uncles, waved goodbye to her. She held up a hand to them, the crushing thought of never seeing them again making her want to cry.

"Be careful." She whispered to them just as they turned from sight.

**

* * *

**—Three days later, Pilgrim road—

"How much further is it?" Estrella complained to Peter.

It's been three days since they left Jerusalem and Estrella was beginning to get tired of seeing nothing but desert and sand all around her.

"Not much, 'bout an hour or so," he told her, looking over his shoulder.

Estrella sighed, shaking her head. She looked to her left, watching the sand move across the hills as the wind blew from the northwest. Sighing once more, Estrella looks forward and frowns as she sees several dark figures a few miles before them. It wasn't the first time that she seen these figures but as she looks to Balian and Peter before her, they had their eyebrows furrowing together.

"Please tell me that I'm not the only one who's seeing those dark figures." Estrella mutters.

Peter shakes his head. "You're not. Richard, go find out if they're friend or foe."

"No," Estrella tells them, her heart thumping widely. "I'll go."

Before any of them could object, Estrella galloped forward, trying not to let panic rise inside her. She had hoped it wasn't the person that she was thinking at that moment.

**

* * *

**Estrella slows her horse when she sees a Muslim family of four, who have stopped and looking at her warily. Her heart had slowed to it's normal pace, the panic now gone. The two men, one older and the other younger, had moved in front of a little girl and a woman, wanting to protect them from any sort of danger.

"_Salaam alaikum,_" the older man says cautiously, bowing his head.

"_Alaikum salaam,_" Estrella says back, bowing her own head at them. "Um, do any of you speak English by any chance?" She asked shyly.

"I do, my lady." The seven year old girl said timidly.

Estrella smiles softly at her. "If it is all right, may I ask what you are doing out here in the desert? Where are you heading?"

The girl looked at the woman before turning to the older man, speaking in Arabic. He and another man who was younger version of the older man responded back, looking up at the woman. The seven year old also looked back.

"We were chased out of Kerak Castle, the home of Reynald de Chatillon, by his men. I do not know the reason and my father nor my brother will tell me why." She said sadly. "So now we are heading towards Jerusalem to find another home or a lord to take us in."

Estrella set her jaw, shaking her head as she looked to her left. Reynald was as evil as Guy was and hated them both with everything Estrella owned.

"That son of a bitch!" Estrella muttered. "I never did like that asshole!"

The seven year old girl blushed at the choice of words Estrella used, never heard a woman say such things in public. Estrella turned her heated eyes towards the seven year old only to quickly soften them. But before she could say something, an idea popped into a head and looked behind her towards the group of men still riding towards them. She smiled, looking back at the Muslim family, who were looking at her strangely.

"I have a better idea, instead of going all the way to Jerusalem, why not I ask my lord if you can come with us? It is only an hour away and I am sure he will not turn back a family in need." Estrella told her. "I am sure you will all be able to ride a horse rather than walk."

The girl turned her family and spoke to them. The men nodded, giving the girl an answer before looking up at Estrella.

"If you can, we would forever be in your debt, my lady!" The girl cried happily.

Estrella smiled, nodding. "I'll be back. Wait here."

She galloped towards the oncoming group, meeting them half-way. She was smiling like a madwoman, but did not care. Balian eyed her suspiciously, almost afraid to ask what was on her mind.

"Are they friend or foe?" Peter asked.

"Friend," Estrella told him quickly, adverting her eyes from Peter to Balian. "How about I make a proposition for you?"

"What kind of proposition?" Balian asked slowly and cautiously.

"The son of a bitch Reynald de Chatillon chased out a family of four from his home and they are on their way to Jerusalem." Balian looked at the woman point-ly, telling her to get to her point. "Instead of making them walk all the way to Jerusalem, which would be at _least_ a week on foot, why not have them come with us to Ibelin?"

Balian inhaled, not knowing what to make of this. Estrella stared at him, pleading him with her eyes.

"They have walked over a hundred miles from Kerak's Castle already, Balian; don't make them walk another hundred miles to Jerusalem just to find another lord to take them in!" Estrella tried.

Balian looked at Estrella, knowing that she was good at judging people better then him. Sighing, Balian nodded, Estrella smiling, almost jumping up and down on her horse.

"Great! I'll go meet you over there." And she galloped back towards the family.

The Muslims were a bit hesitant, not really knowing what to expect from this woman or her master's answer. Estrella smiled, dismounting Elligero.

"You may come with us." She told them.

The seven year old smiled and told her family quickly. The others smiled and thank the woman in Arabic, the girl translating. The older man stepped forward and took hold of Estrella's hands, kissing them and speaking in Arabic.

"He says thank you for what you are doing for my family. We are forever in your debt, and well be gladly be your slave." The girl translated.

Estrella smiled warmly and took out her right hand from the old man's hold and placed it on top of his right.

"Tell him that none of you owe me anything, all of you are free, not slaves."

As the girl translated, the old man shook his head, speaking over the girl's translation.

"He says that God will look down at you with a smile, and give you a good fortune for what you have done today. And no matter what you say, we are in your debt and yours to control and use in any way." The girl said with a wide smile.

The family all bowed their heads, Estrella shaking her head but smiling in recognition that she understood.

"Come, you may strap your things on to the saddle. Two of you may ride him." She told the family. "And I won't take a no for an answer!" She told them sternly.

As soon as the other's caught up, Liela, the seven year old girl, introduce herself and her family before Balian arranged the riding pair. Liela sat upon Elligero with Estrella, Taifa, the girl's older brother, rode along with Richard, Lukman, the father, rode with Bernard, and the girl's aunt (Lukman's sister), Anisa, rode with Sebastian. The rest of the ride was Liela explaining to everyone else what exactly happened back at Reynald's castle.

To say the least, everyone who knew Reynald hated the man even more. But as for Balian, he was only livid for the man kicking out a family without a very good reason.

**

* * *

**By two in the afternoon, the fort that belonged to Godfrey was not but a few miles away. Peter, who was still riding with Balian, nodded to the fort and the people moving about as they worked.

"There my lord. Ibelin."

Balian, however, doesn't really seem impressed by it. Rather, he felt as though something was wrong with this picture. The group galloped, wanting to rest, eat, and bathe after their three day journey.

Upon entering the main courtyard, the many slaves Godfrey kept all stopped what they were doing and stared at the arrivals, as children ran forward to see these newcomers. Latif ran from the main house and to the courtyard as everyone dismounted. Estrella helped the girl down from Elligero and walked behind Balian, who was fallowing Latif to see the rest of his land, speaking in Arabic.

Balian leans on the railing, staring at the dry patch that was now his in wonder. Peter walks from behind them, looking out the rows of palm trees.

"Your father was important. His lands were not." Peter tells him.

"That will suit me." Balian nearly whispers, smiling ghostly.

Estrella smiles and turns to Latif, who was standing to the left side, waiting patiently to be ordered to do something.

"Do you speak English by any chance?" She asks him.

Startled Latif looks to her and nods. "Yes my lady."

"Estrella, please. Show Balian to his room so he may bathe, eat, and rest. Than show the family that came with us to spare rooms and give them tasks to work around here. They will be staying with us for a while."

Latif bows her head but looks to Balian to confirm this. Balian looks over his left shoulder and gives a curt nod.

"She is my bodyguard, you will respect and listen to her as though she were me; understand?" Balian tells him.

Bowing fully, Latif motions Balian to follow before walking away. Peter looks to Estrella, who in turn raises an eyebrow at him.

"I will show you to your room," he tells her before walking back towards the way they came.

Estrella walks after him and smiles to the family as they follow another servant to their rooms. Liela was holding her father's hand, looking around the fort that she and her family would now be living in. Turning, the girl smiled and waved at Estrella, whom smiled back and gave a small wave. Looking forward, Estrella continues to follow Peter, who explains to her where things are in the house.

Peter, knowing Estrella wanted to be close to Balian just in case, gave her the room across from his. After letting her in, he walked away to get some rest himself. Estrella noted that all her packs were on the bed and a large, deep, tub in front of her bed with soaps, cloths, and towels on a table on the left side of the tub. Smiling widely, Estrella began to take off her clothing, walking at the same time towards the tub.

Once nude, the woman got into the tub and slid in, groaning in content. The water was hot and soothed all her aches from her body. Giggling, Estrella lowered her whole body into the water, soaking her hair in the process.

At the door, Balian smiles at the way his body guard was acting with a simple bath. But he knew that she was just glad to be cleaned once again. Even if she dressed, acted, and fought like a man, Estrella was still a woman. Thinking best to leave her and let her bathe, Balian silently closed the door and walked back to his room, wanting to follow Estrella's example on the bath. He will speak with her later when they're both cleaned and rested.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, work has been more crazy when two mangers from our sister store had quit and I'm going from store to store! Plus I keep forgetting to update this story! So, sorry! Please review!**

"**Words in Bold" = another language**

_**Italics**_** = flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** = letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 11**

The next day, Estrella woke up at the point of dawn. She dressed in a white tunic and brown pants, knowing that it was going to be a hot day. Strapping only her daggers (which were hidden thanks to her shirt as she placed them between her belt and her pants), and a few throwing knives within in her boots, the woman begun to walk around the house.

She smiled and nodded to those who were awake as herself and were going about their business to get things ready for the day. Upon entering the courtyard, Estrella walked towards the stables and smiled as Elligero popped his head out of his now new home. Estrella brushed her hand over the stallion's snout, smiling softly.

"Want to go for a ride?" she asked softly.

Elligero nodded his head, his tail swishing excitedly. Chuckling, Estrella opened the door and began to saddle him. Closing the door to the stall, Estrella strapped the sword (which someone left inside the stall of Elligero for some reason), and mounted him. She clicked her tongue and hit her heels to his side, making him go on an easy gallop.

Estrella rode around the whole land that belonged to Balian, making sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. By ten or so, the woman rode back to the court yard, everyone now fully awake and doing some kind of chore. Estrella dismounts and took off her sword from the saddle. A man, which Estrella presumed to be the stable master, jogged up to her, taking the reins.

"Excuse me; do you know who unsaddle Elligero yesterday?" Estrella asked before he walked away.

"Aye, was there something wrong?" the man asked almost in a panic.

"Yes, they left my sword in his stall. Don't punish them," Estrella said quickly. "Just make sure they don't do it again."

And she walked towards the small arch way that led to the lands behind the house, seeing as both Balian and Peter walked through it before she entered the courtyard. Taifa walked up to her from the side, bowing his head respectfully.

"My lady, Balian was asking for you this morning. He was worried as to where you have gone." Taifa told her in very good English.

Estrella nodded, motioning the man to follow her. "I wanted to check the lands, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary." she told him.

They both walked at an easy pace behind the two men before them. The men's conversation drifted back towards them, not yet taking notice of Estrella or Taifa's presence.

"My lord, you have a thousand acres, a hundred families. You have Christians, Jews, Muslims. You have fifty pair of oxen." Peter tells him, wondering why Balian wanted to know this.

Balian stops and turns to Peter, who was leaning on his left arm on the palm tree, nodding. But before he could even say a word, both men turned around to someone familiar speaking up.

"But we do not have water." Estrella says out loud, stopping just a few feet before them.

She smiles at the surprise looks on their faces and looks down, kicking the dirt to explain her observation further. Looking back up to them, Peter nods in understanding. He knew that Balian was going to be different from Godfrey, but knew that they were both good men deep down. Like father like son.

Turning from them, Estrella bows her head to Taifa. "You may be excuse, Taifa; and please take this to my room." she handed him her sheathe sword. "I will seek you and your family out to see how you are all doing later on."

Bowing to her, Taifa turns and walks back towards the house. Turing, Estrella found herself being hugged and spun around. She squeaked, wondering what was going on with Balian. When he put her down, he took her face in his hands. His eyes showed concerned and joy, as he smiled at the woman.

"I thought you might have left me."

Estrella scoffed, shaking her own head. "Do you think I am that low as to leave without saying a word?" she asked him. "I only went about the lands to check for anything unusual." she explained.

Letting her go, Balian smiles and chuckles in embarrassment, "Well, let us get started looking for water, shall we?"

Estrella merely smirked back, a glint in her eyes.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

It was about lunch and Balian was walking around the land, watching those who took an earlier lunch continue working to find some source of water. He was eating some kind of fruit, one that he liked very much. He walks over to a boy no older than six shoveling wrong and stops him.

"No, no, no. Like this." he places the fruit in his mouth and shows the boy.

The boy nods in understanding and takes back the shovel and begins to do it right. Taking the fruit from his mouth, Balian smiles and continues walking. He smiles as he sees Estrella helping a few men in their twenties, including Taifa and Lukman.

Estrella stops digging and turns as she felt eyes upon her. She smiles at Balian yet frowned in confusion as to why he was just standing around. Before Balian knew it, Estrella threw him her shovel, which he caught, but dropped his fruit in the process. He glared at her but Estrella only smirked and took another shovel and began to dig once more. Shaking his head, Balian walked over to them and started to dig as well.

In the middle of the first week, many holes were dug deep, but none had yet to find water. A boy of twelve years old runs over to a hole which Balian was digging in. He hands him a water skin that Estrella told him to give. Balian takes it as he brings down the cloth covering his nose and mouth. He gets out of the hole, the boy immediately taking his place.

This was their daily routine until the end of the second week, were the same boy of twelve years runs over to Balain in the section of the vegetables with Peter standing by. He was speaking Arabic, which Balian now understands somewhat from the other knights, and thrusts his shovel into the ground. He runs after the boy, a few others watching this with curiosity and some following after them.

Balian pushes through the children and stops at a deep hole and looked down to see Estrella, Taifa, and another Muslim man standing in a foot or so of water. They were smiling, looking up at Balian and the crowd that had gathered and at the water.

"Right," Balian finally starts. "Stone the walls." he tells them before shouting it in Arabic.

He kneels and holds out his hand to Estrella, who takes it. Placing her foot on a hole that was made for her to get out Estrella pushes up at the same time as Balian pulls her up. She laughs softly, placing her left arm around his waist as Balian places his right arm over her shoulders. They finally found water, and in good time too. The heat was getting worse and the people were getting tired walking to and from the river only miles away.

It wasn't until another four days pass when a well was finally built; along with many palm trees cut in half and curved inward to let the water flow to other parts of the land. Balian pushes the wheel for the well to function and turns to the men waiting by. He shouts in Arabic at them, the men lifting up boards to let the water flow. Everyone cries out joyously, the children the loudest.

One of the children runs over to the flow and drops a small boat which he had built and let the rushing water take it away. The men working by the water watch the boat and smile before continuing working. It was a sign of hope within the land; something that the people lost when their old master died.

Estrella smiled, walking next to Balian. "You've given them hope, Balian." she whispered.

Balian looked to the woman, wondering what she meant. Estrella continued to look at the children then to the land that the water now flowed through.

"You've given them hope of living a good life once again." she told him.

Then she walked away, Balian watching after her. He considered her words, looking to the people and their families about. Although he could see that it was true, he felt that he could do more than this. Give the people more than what they're getting now.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Balian and Estrella continued to build other wells on other spots that water has been discovered. This way water can reach further into the land without carrying heavy barrels of it. That day, Estrella was helping Liela and Anisa with the laundry when Latif came running up to her.

"Lady Estrella! Lady Estrella! The Princess Sibylla has come!" he told her frantically.

Her jaw set, Estrella put down the basket of clothes on the small brick wall.

'_Right on time,' _she thought before walking to the front of the courtyard.

She saw Sibylla, her guards, and her ladies in waiting come to a halt, Balian slowly walking towards the princess. Estrella nods to Balian, who nods in return, and falls in step aside him.

"I'm on my way to _Cana_." Sibylla tells Balian, taking the cloth covering her mouth and nose off.

Balian smiles in recognition, though it slightly falters as he feels the annoyance radiating off the woman next to him.

"Where Jesus changed water to wine." Sibylla continued.

"**Except it's not in the way of **_**Ibelin**_**,**" Estrella says in Spanish.

Balian clears his throat, smiling at the young woman. Estrella has been teaching him little things in Spanish, and could understand little–especially when the woman tends to speak to herself in the exotic language. The said woman only shrugs at Balian, not really caring if she insults the princess or not. Sibylla, however, glares at Estrella momentarily before continuing her 'speech.'

"But a better trick would be to change you to a nobleman." she says with a smile.

"That should be easy. In _France_ a few yards of silk can make a nobleman." Balian responds with a strain smile.

Sibylla giggles, "I expect your hospitality."

Balian slightly bows his head at her. "It is given."

Estrella turns to Latif, Lukman, and Taifa. "Latif," she said, a bit agitated.

Latif bows quickly and claps his hands together. He shouts to the two men, all quickly rushing up to the house. Both Balian and Estrella move out of the way, the group galloping away. Both adults watch on, the children of _Ibelin_ running and shouting after them.

"Come on, Romeo; let's get back to work." Estrella said, walking towards the laundry once more.

"Um, my name is Balian, Trella; not Romeo." Balian says confused.

Estrella laughs and shakes her head, looking back at Balian. "No, I know, it's—you know what, never mind." the young woman said, still laughing.

"What?" Balian asked confused. Estrella only laughs harder, shaking her head. "Tell me!" Balian cried almost desperately.

The two walked towards the well that Balian was working on, Estrella nodding towards Liela and Anisa. The aunt and niece nodded in return, all the while Balian trying to find out what was so funny to the woman.

The two continued to work, Estrella secretly fuming at the thought of Sibylla staying at the house for who knows how long. She felt eyes upon her and for a split second Estrella thought it was the princess. But as she looked up to hand Balian the rope she was holding, she was startled to see the said man staring at her intently. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Estrella calls out Balian's name, snapping him out of it.

"You okay?"

Balian nods, "Yes," he answers, taking the rope from her with a small smile.

Shaking her head, Estrella goes back to tying knots around the poles; all the while feeling the glare from the direction of the house.

At dusk, everyone starts heading to their home, wanting a bath, a hot meal, and some time with the family. Entering the main house, Balian and Estrella go their separate ways to get cleaned up for dinner. However, Estrella had other plans in mind. There was no way she was going to eat with a person she detests the most in the movie. Opening her door, the woman saw a ready, inviting, tub full of hot water and whatever oil the women poured.

Liela called out her name, running quickly towards at the kind woman who saved her family, bowing slightly.

"Lord Balian wishes for you to meet him and Princess Sibylla out in the courtyard for dinner."

Estrella smiled at the little girl. "Well, tell Balian that I cannot meet him for dinner."

Nodding, Liela watched Estrella enter her room and closed the door behind her. Smiling to herself, Liela raced down the hall towards the kitchens where Balian was helping the cooks before he went up to his room to clean up.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Estrella soaked into the tub of hot water, feeling her muscles relaxing and the dirt and sweat washing off her body. After some scrubbing her skin and hair, Estrella got out and just wrapped a cloth around her body when Balian entered her room unannounced.

"Balian!" Estrella squeaked, holding the cloth tightly to her body.

She was blushing but hoped the bath she took had already made her skin flushed. Balian quickly scanned over Estrella's body, swallowing quietly. Although he vowed not to touch another woman after the death of his wife, the older man couldn't help but want the woman before him.

"Why do you not want to eat dinner?"

Estrella rolled her eyes, turning around and walking over to her trunk to quickly change. "Because I have to go out and scout for a while," she lied.

She was actually planning on eating dinner in her room or in the kitchen with the cooks. However, as Balian came to confront her, Estrella now had to change her plans to scout the fairly large land. Balian rolled his eyes, walking towards the woman he has come to appreciate and be great friends.

"You have to work on your lies, Trella."

Holding a blue tunic and black pants, Estrella turned to Balian a bit annoyed. How she hated that this man who became a fast friend can tell her lies so quickly.

"Fine! I just don't want to dine with that woman! I never liked her!"

Balian frowned in confusion. "Wait, you have met Sibylla before?"

Estrella cursed herself in her mind. "Yes, but she does not remember. It was a terrible time for everyone."

The woman begun to get nervous, knowing Balian could see through her lies. However, he gave no indication that he bought it or not. He merely stared at Estrella, as though trying to look into her soul for an answer.

"Fine, but I would need you in my room an hour after night fall. We have to discuss over the land–and the paperwork."

Estrella bowed her head. "As you wish, my lord"

Balian was startled, Estrella never having mentioned his status over her before, but nodded nonetheless. He walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. Estrella sighed, sitting down on the comfortable seat at the end of her bed.

"Better get something for the long night." she mumbled, getting dressed to now scout the land.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry, aside from writer's block, school and work have been in the way! I hope everyone has had a good holiday and is (already had) going to have a safe and good New Years!**

"**Words in Bold" = another language**

_**Italics**_** = flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** = letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 12**

–Balcony–

Balian watches the princess eat all that was before her; unlike other women who would pick at their food and eat only little. The princess reminded him of Estrella, who ate all that she wanted despite what others would say or think. However, unlike some women, she does not gain an ounce of weight as she tends to train with some of the crusaders, helping them get either better or be quick on their feet.

After sucking on her thumb, Sibylla looks up to see Balian staring. However she notes that his mind was not all there. She hopes to change that, knowing his mind was on the woman that protects him. The princess was ever grateful that the woman decided not to dine with them, and instead Estrella wanted to spend some alone time then with this man she has come to admire.

"What?"

Balian blinks out of his thoughts and strains a smile at the princess. "I just have not seen another woman, besides Estrella, eat."

Sibylla barely holds back to insult the woman not present, only to smile at the man sitting before her. Taking his mind off the woman was to be harder than expected, as Balian all seems to do is think of the woman.

"Truly?" Sibylla asks in disbelief.

Balian smiles at the memory he has of Estrella eating with him and the other crusaders, giving a sharp nod at the princess. Knowing the woman was only out scouting to protect not only him, but of the hundreds of families that live upon this land, he misses her presence nearby. She has truly become his shadow, one that he cannot live without, so it seems.

Seeing his mind start to wonder off once more, Sibylla decides to pick up on the conversation. "I was watching you today."

Balian looks down, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of someone else watching him. Both Anisa and Taifa looked to one another, making a point to keep an eye on the princess. Despite her title, the aunt and nephew did not want this woman to take what already belongs to their mistress; even when the friends, themselves, did not know it.

"You've been given a patch of dirt, and it seems... you will build a New Jerusalem here."

"It is my land," Balian whispers, looking out to his green land before looking back at the princess. "Who would I be if I did not try to make it better?"

Not knowing what to say, Sibylla merely smiles ghostly at him before looking down at her hands. They continue to eat their dinner in silence, Balian thinking about the woman out scouting and the princess trying to gain his attention without being so obvious about her annoyance with the woman who is his shadow.

Hearing a rider approaching, Balian turned back to the land to smile, watching Estrella looking about the land as she made her way towards the building. She seemed to be in deep thought and so did not notice him or the princess on the balcony. Sibylla glares at the woman who acts like a man for a few seconds before bringing her attention to the man she does want.

Anisa and Taifa smile at this, glad that their mistress' protector had only eyes and thoughts for Estrella. Perhaps there was a chance that the princess will not get her hands on Balian after all. But even so they would keep an eye on the princess, just in case.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

In the weeks that came, the princess has yet to leave, aggravating Estrella to no end. At the first signs of dawn, Balian (having not able to sleep at all the night before) was up early to tame the beard that had started to grow wildly. Estrella had teased him about him being a wild man out in the desert, while Balian, himself, kept telling him that he had no time as they needed to continue to build the dry land back up once to its former glory.

With no shirt on, a cloth over his right shoulder, and a large metal bowl with a bit of water left, Balian looked out to the land on the east in hopes of looking for Estrella, or even capture a glimpse of her. Sibylla (who had woken early due to her hand in waiting of letting her know about Balian's movements) had walked out into the balcony in hopes of speaking to the man for a while.

Though she can tell that his thoughts had drifted to his shadow (as he stared out towards the east), the princess had merely stood by the door and watched the man who had fascinated her from the beginning.

Instead of seeing the dark figure he wanted to see, Balian saw men who were Muslims facing east towards the rising sun, doing their ritual prayers. Balian never said anything to them, knowing that it was just a part of them, a part of their life. Sibylla, who continued to watch him closely, thought that he was only thinking about the men who were praying and decided to explain their daily ritual, walking towards the setting area to pour them both a drink of wine.

"They try to be one–one heart..." Sibylla starts, looking down at the task at hand.

Balian turns from the men and walks towards the woman slowly, placing the bowl on a nearby table. He watches as the princess pours some wine for the both of them, not really wanting to drink so early but did not say a word. Balian drapes the towel over one of the chairs before taking hold of his tunic, uncomfortable to be half naked in front of the princess.

"One morality. Their prophet says, 'Submit'." Sibylla stands with a smile as Balian puts on his tunic and hands him the drink. "Jesus says, 'Decide'."

Balian takes a drink as he looks at the older woman by a few years before saying, "Did you decide on Guy?"

The princess bites her lip as she looks down, not really wanting to get into the subject. Though she knew if she wanted to get close, she would have to open up all that she would hate to bring up. So she looks up at Balian, who waits patiently for her to say something about his question.

"Guy was chosen by my mother." Sibylla finally tells him, "I was fifteen at the time."

Balian nods sadly in her direction, pitying for the young girl who was never able to live due to duty. Looking back towards the praying men, Balian feels his heart rise as his eyes light up. He walks forward to watch Estrella ride back to the building, smiling towards the men whom had stopped their morning prayers.

She slowed Elligero and spoke to the ones who were not in a hurry to start their work, wanting to know that they, as well as their family, were important. And should they ever need anything they can always go to her or Balian. The said man knew that the woman had started to leave the city two hours before the sun rose so she may return at dusk to start the day's work, and was ever grateful as he could not be himself should Estrella was not near.

Sibylla seethes in silence as Balian smiles towards the girl she knew had returned from her scouting. How she truly hated the woman–and _never_ had the princess felt such hatred before. Not even towards her own mother when she had to be forced to marry because of duty.

Estrella had dismounted not too long ago and was walking towards the entrance to return Elligero for a good rest. She laughed with the men that had surrounded her as they swamped stories of what she had missed the day before or what had happened when they had returned to their families. Looking up on instinct, Estrella smiles shyly at Balian, who merely smiles in return and bows his head in her direction.

The younger men started to tease Estrella in Arabic, knowing that Balian doesn't fully understand their language just yet. The older men merely smile, keeping out of the friendly banter as Estrella looks away from her protector and argues with the teasing younger men.

As Balian watches the woman walk away with the men, something inside him angers him to see her so close to them as she was with him. It confused him, not really knowing what the emotion he felt for the woman really was–though he did know _what_ emotion it was but didn't want to admit it for unknown reasons.

It's been a month and half since water have been dug up and a month since Sibylla has been staying with them. The dirt land was now a patch of green, a great scene to everyone who has been waiting for their home to become home again, and not just a patch of dirt.

As Balian and Estrella walked towards a man raking at a patch of green for weeds, the woman looked up towards the balcony where she knew Sibylla was getting a Hanna tattoo on her hand, watching the son of Godfrey and glaring at her with hatred. She smirked, wishing to see that hatred look from the woman who supposedly is not to hate anyone in the movie.

The princess was glaring down at Estrella, who seemed to be in her way all the time. Not once had she seen Balian by himself during the day; only at dawn and dusk, but even then one of the family members that Estrella had saved was always with him at those times. Every trace, every turn, there was some sort of presence of this woman–a shadow protector–there was no escaping her.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

—Night, study—

Estrella cracked her neck as she and Balian went over the paper work Godfrey had been neglecting for a while. Okay, _more_ than just a while. And, oh, how she hated it! Should Godfrey had been alive Estrella would have given him an earful, make no mistake.

"Must you do that always?" Balian complained, feeling the hurt and tension in his own neck.

The young woman rolled her eyes, continuing to read the paper in her hand. "If I wish to be comfortable and stress free–**although that would never happen with you around to protect**—yes, I must do that always."

Balian only rolled his eyes, trying to translate what she had just said. But because she said it too quickly, it was a bit harder to understand the meaning. A soft knock was heard, Balian looking up in alarm and confusion.

"It is only Anisa, Balian; calm down." Estrella reassured him, not even glancing up.

Anisa looked at the relaxing young man in amusement, already used to the odd ways of her mistress. She set down a tray to make either hot tea or coffee for the two who would be staying up at least half the night–as usual.

"**Thank you Anisa, you may go rest.**" Estrella said with a smile, looking up at the older woman.

Anisa also smiled and bowed her head, saying goodnight in Arabic to both adults. _'They are one in both mind and soul, yet they cannot see it. The child cannot—and will not—see it.'_ Anisa sighed, walking down the barely lit hall. _'Secrets she keeps, but looks as she cannot tell a soul. May God help her through this journey of hers.'_

"Why do you think the _princess_ is here, Balian?" Estrella suddenly asked, putting down one paper only to pick up another one.

The man sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He knew that the question was to come, but the answer he did not want to know. He didn't want to know now more than ever at the tone of Estrella's voice.

"I know that _Ibelin_ is not in the way to _Cana_."

Estrella rolled her eyes, putting down the paper and stretching out both her legs and arms, feeling tired himself. "What else do you know?"

Balian sighed, looking at the young woman over the paper he was reading. "She's been here for over two months, I know, Estrella; but what can I do? I cannot just turn her away."

"I can always do that for you, you know." Balian laughs, Estrella smiling as she slanted a look to the man. "I just think that it is time for her to go back to her husband and brother, that's all."

Smiling in return, Balian stares at the woman intently, roaming over her face as though for the first time. Estrella frowns at him, blushing at the intense stare. Taking an intake of breath, Balian looks back down to the paper, frowning not at the contents but at the way he was acting towards the woman he's known for over three months now. She was his best and only friend, yet that night something seemed to be different.

Wondering what Balian was thinking, Estrella shook it off and returned to the paper, needing to get the many stacks of paper back in order. Because a month or two of trying to get the land back in order was more of priority, the paper work was pushed back immensely despite trying to make some sort of dent in it. Now it bit them back, harder, for its revenge.

_'Why am I acting like this? It is not like I was blind to Estrella's beauty.'_ Balian scolded himself, too deep in his thoughts and the paperwork. _'I do not understand what I am feeling; should I not still be in mourning for my wife and son?'_ he sighed inwardly, _'But how can I be in mourning when Estrella is there to make me smile and feel joyous? I should not feel like this only after three months; should I?'_

Looking to his left, Balian was confused to see the candles they were using was low in both wax and flame. He went to tell Estrella they should stop for the night only to see her head laid against her crossed arms on the desk, fast asleep. With a smile, Balian quietly stood and carefully picked the woman up. He frowned at how light the woman felt and made a mental note to tell her to eat more.

Setting her on the bed, Balian took off her boots, swords, and hidden daggers. He was surprised, however, to see so many weapons on her small frame. Had he not decided to keep her than instead of waking her up, Balian would have never known that Estrella packed so many weapons. Shaking his head with a quiet chuckle, he walked back into the small study to continue the paper work for as long as he could.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

_**Estrella stared out to the vast green that was still growing, the clean water shining brightly from the western sun, inhaling a deep breath. She felt a kiss to the side of her temple as a hand went to her bulging stomach. Smiling in the dream, Estrella was thoroughly confused as to how and why she was pregnant–especially of how big she really was**_

_**"Are you sure that you do not mind living here?" a male voice asked against her ear before kissing just below it.**_

_**Estrella smiled, leaning back against the strong man as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands upon either side of her large stomach. "I have always moved around, my love; I never truly had a home."**_

_**Humming, the man kissed her neck, "Now you do have a home and I will do all I can to make sure you are always happy."**_

_**With a laugh, Estrella turns her head to look back, a hand going to the back of his head. "So long as you're here with me, Balian; I'll **__always__** be happy."**_

_**Balian's face came into focus, his smiling lips coming down to touch hers. "Good," he whispered, kissing her deeply.**_

**D5D5D5D5D5**

–Next Morning–

Estrella woke to someone nudging her lightly, than violently being shaken awake. She blinked open her eyes to see Liela smiling down at her. The woman quickly pushed the covers down, touching her stomach only to sigh with relief. She kicked herself, wondering why she would be dreaming about a man she knew she could never have.

"It is time for your daily patrol," Liela whispered, wondering what was wrong with her mistress.

The woman was about to ask why she was whispering when she noted the girl's gaze darting next to her, her face flushed. Sitting up on her elbows, Estrella looked to her left and nearly shrieked. Sleeping above the sheets with no shirt was a sleeping Balian, his head turned towards her. Pursing her lips and blushing herself, Estrella got out of the bed and threw the single sheet over Balian's well toned back.

She nodded to Liela towards the door, strapping all of her weapons on. Grabbing her boots she quietly walked out, both her and Liela walking into her room. Liela was blushing, giggling softly as she has never seen a half naked man before as her family always shielded her from such things.

"We did nothing, Liela. We were up doing reports, I must've fallen asleep." she said tiredly, undressing to change into clean clothes.

"Too bad," Estrella turned sharply at the seven year old, surprised. "You both look at each other the way my aunt and her husband used to look at one another before my uncle died."

The woman blushed, tightening her belt and wisely not saying a word. "I am off to patrol; I will be back in two hours or so."

Smiling, Liela watches her mistress walk out of her room. If only the two adults could just see how much they care about each other; maybe then they would be even happier than they are now. The girl sighs and goes off to do her chores, thinking up a plan to get Estrella and Balian even closer.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Sibylla paced angrily within her room, muttering a curse every once in a while. She had waited all night for Estrella to leave Balian's room. Only a few moments ago did her servant told her Estrella had finally left for patrol of the land. If it wasn't for the male servant entering Balian's room, she would have gone in.

If the princess didn't know better the family Estrella saved seemed to always be with Balian whenever that woman was not around. Her presence was all over the place and Sibylla _loathe_ it. But the one thing she wants, she will get. That may be selfish of her, but it is the reward for her after being the loyal princess to her family and duties.

And, oh, how she wanted Balian desperately; he was just different from Guy. The only tough part would be for him to forget the woman, which would be hard if Sibylla cannot even speak to him freely without that family always hanging around. With an angry sigh, the princess walked over to her window to see Estrella just riding out just an hour before the sun was to rise.

One way or another Sibylla will get Balian, if it's the last thing she does. And no servant will stop her in anyway.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry you guys but writer's block is a pain! Hopefully my imagination starts to get more creative with this story. Please review!**

"**Words in Bold" = another language**

**_Italics_ = flashbacks**

**_Italics/Bold_ = letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 13**

Estrella brought Elligero to a sudden stop, feeling a change in the wind. Trying to think back in the movie and not the startling dream, Estrella felt a familiar presence surround her. She frowned, trying her hardest to understand all the changes that were going on around her.

"Mom," she whispered for the help.

_Baldwin was standing close to Tiberias, a hand to his shoulder as his head was turned to the older man. "We must meet him before he reaches _Kerak_. I will lead the army."_

_"My lord, if you travel, you'll die." Tiberias tells him simply but with fear behind his words._

_"Send word to Balian and Estrella to protect the villagers." Baldwin then turns to the courtyard where many crusading men awaited to hear what the king had to say. "Assemble the army."_

_The group cheers as Guy bows his head with respect before looking towards another man that seemed to gloat at the mention of riding out._

Estrella gasped back into reality, looking around her. It was then that she noted the rider barely conscious on his bloody horse. Cursing at herself, Estrella sharply turned Elligero to her left and rode quickly. If she wasn't so involved with the thought of Sibylla staying with them for over a month she may have remembered Guy and Reynald slaughtering those innocent people on the road!

As she came near the man, the woman turned Elligero to ride alongside him and took the reins from his loose grip. Giving a prayer for the man to live and stay conscious on the horse, Estrella urged Elligero faster, the mare following suit. Thanks to the urgency that the horses have felt, Estrella was able to return to the main house, yelling orders to bring a healer and call Balian.

At the courtyard, Estrella let the reins go to the mare to let her stop as she continued forward until stopping before Balian and a leaving princess. Estrella scowled, knowing again that if she wasn't so worried about Sibylla being there for so long that she could have prevented this small battle that would never take place, but would give the king a few more days to live if his strength was not weaken.

"The king is marching to Kerak," Estrella told him breathlessly, swiftly, and quickly, dismounting. "I have only seen it just now; my mind was too much in turmoil to have seen it earlier."

At her pointed gaze at the princess, Balian nodded, understanding what she had meant. Sibylla, however, frowned with confusion. Has Estrella seen her brother marching to Kerak or did she mean something else? If so, what was it that she had meant?

"Prepare to ride out and combat!" Balian ordered.

Latif rushed over to Estrella, "**Do you wish for me to prepare another horse?**"

Estrella smiled, shaking her head. "**Nay, Elligero would be fine, but make sure that he drinks lots of water before we leave.**"

Latif bows his head, taking Elligero further into the stables. Estrella nodded to the family, Lukman already rushing after Balian. She pointed to Taifa to follow her as well, the family right at her heels. As they entered her room, Estrella was quick to shed the outer tunic and reach the trunk at the end of her bed.

"I have seen that look, Taifa, and the answer is no." Estrella tells him, quickly undressing without a care of the man in the room.

Taifa turned his back, but felt both hurt and anger inside him. "My lady, I am _able_ to fight! I can help; there is only a small portion within Lord Balian's army!"

Once the chainmail was on, Estrella put on (with the help of Anisa) the outer shirt and tunic. "I know you can, but I have seen that this battle will not last too long." she walked over to the seething man and placed a hand on his shoulder, moving around to stand in front of him. "There is going to be another battle that we _will_ need you."

Seeing she was not lying, Taifa sighed, nodding. Nodding in return, Estrella walked out just as Balian did, the both of them nearly running towards the stables. Once they were mounted and the other men were ready, the group (including Sibylla and her guards) rode fast and hard to Kerak, knowing that time was of essence. By midday the group reached just outside the outer city, watching many villagers yelling and running towards the fortress for safety.

"Saracen cavalry; they're coming to close Reynald in. These people are not safe outside the walls. Saladin will certainly come behind him."

Balian nods to Sibylla. "Go into the fortress now."

The Princess stares at him before urging her horse towards the city, her guards following her close behind. Estrella and Balian rode towards the middle to meet the cavalry, mentally getting ready to fight for what was to come. They stood their ground waiting and watching, the last of the villagers now coming into a safe distance from the battle that was surely to come. Suddenly a rider comes in front of them, looking desperate to find someone and get away from the Muslims advancing.

"My lord Balian! My lord Balian!" he yells out, pacing his horse before the group, stopping only when Balian, Estrella, and Peter moves forward. "My lord Reynald prays you bring your force into Kerak."

"Thank you but no. If we do these people will die. We'll hold the Saracen cavalry until the king arrives."

The man bows slightly, awed at the man before him. "So be it." he shouts, urging his horse back to the fortress.

"We cannot attack that and live." Peter tells him fearfully.

"Are you with me?" Balian asks.

He bows his head, knowing full well that he can trust this man. Balian unsheathes his sword and holds it against him as his men prepare themselves to what was to come. Balian then kisses his sword with a small prayer for the lives of his men and Estrella. He held up his sword than marches forward to meet the Saracens. The group is soon galloping towards each other, everyone giving out a battle cry.

"Forward!" Balian cries, the knights forming two lines behind him and Estrella. "Divide!" he then cries once they were close enough.

The Muslims quickly encircled the small group of knights, Estrella's heart pounding with fear for the first time. This time she felt that she might actually die or even get hurt badly enough that she won't be able to protect Balian anymore. At one point she had fell off Elligero, who was able to get out of the battle safely (by a miracle), and become separated from Balian. Next thing she knew someone had hit the back of her head, making her unconscious.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Balian moaned at the bright light shinning his eyes and slowly opened them to see what was going on. He looked up startled when he saw his reflection to what he knew was a sword.

"Your quality will be known among your enemies...before ever you meet them, my friend."

"You were not that man's servant." He stated the obvious, pushing up in his hands.

Nasir grinned, chuckling softly. "No. He was _my_ servant. But I thought you would have already known, since the woman, Estrella, had already knew."

Balian glowers at the news, groaning as he slowly sits up on his knees. "What becomes of us?"

"As you deserve. You reap what you sow. You have heard of this, no?" Balian watches him, wondering what he was going to do. "Get up."

Balian, with the help of his sword, does so. He turns as two of Nasir's men drag an unconscious Estrella over to them, dropping her on to her back. Estrella moaned in pain, brining up a hand to her brow. Her entire body was sore and in pain, and wondered where she was or what had happened. Blinking, she squinted at the sun above her before a face appeared, blocking the brightness that was causing her head to pound even more.

"How are you feeling?" Balian asked.

Estrella moaned, closing her eyes once more. "Like I was hit with a hilt of a sword; what the hell happened?"

Balian grinned, helping the woman to sit up. "Well, you _did_ get hit in the head with the hilt of a sword. And the battle has come to a stop."

Balian nodded before them, as Estrella questioned, "Battle?"

It was then that she remembered that they had gone into battle. Quickly looking around she saw that most of their men were captured, but many still lied dead on the sandy floor. Looking to her right, Estrella glowered at the familiar Arabic man, who was smiling teasingly at her.

"Damn it Nasir, you couldn't just trip me?" she accused the man.

Nasir grinned, kneeling before the woman. "And what would be the fun in that?"

Growling, Estrella tackled the man, only to be flipped over and held down tightly. "Not fair!"

Nasir only laughed before quickly standing and holding his hand out to her. "Nothing in life is fair."

"You're an idiot," she grumbled, letting the man pull her to her feet.

"An idiot who knows which buttons to push," he tells her with a grin.

He walks past them, hearing a familiar horn from the distance. He sees a large army advancing towards them, Nasir sighing just the slightest as he turned back to look at the two strong fighters

"You may go into Kerak, but you will die there." he nods behind him, "My master is here."

Balian looks at the large army, Estrella merely staring at it before grinning at Nasir, who was frowning behind them then looked at her with surprise. She pointed her thumb behind her, knowing that he had seen what she knew what was coming. A rider for Nasir comes over to him, stopping behind him as Nasir looked back in panic at the rider.

"Tell my lord Saladin that Jerusalem has come." he looks back at the young king and his army riding towards them.

Balian looked behind him, almost smiling in triumphant as he looked back to Nasir. They watched as the two king's ride towards each other with their escorts. They then tell their men to stay put as they move towards each other to have a private conversation. Estrella suddenly whistles softly, Elligero quickly riding towards his mistress, who mounts him in one swift movement. She waits as they converse before riding towards the two proud men, staying back enough not to disrespect them.

The two men continue to speak, obvious of the woman. Finally King Baldwin calls her forward, Estrella quickly dismounting and bowing to the two men. Saladin nods softly, wondering who the woman was but also approving her respect not only for her king, but for him as well.

"Rise, lady Estrella," the woman does so, hating the title but not saying a word. "This journey was the death of me, was it not?"

Estrella frowns sadly at the man who could have done so much if he didn't have leaper in this time era. "I'm sorry, my Lord, you will not live long past to what is to come. But, perhaps, that is a good thing for what is to come is a large blow to not only the crusade's pride, but that of King Richard the Lion Heart."

Baldwin begins to breathe harder. "Is there a cure?"

Estrella smiles sadly. "Yes my Lord, but I do not know how it is done. I was still a girl barely done with my studies and going to learn more when a tragic accident accord. But it does make me understand how fortunate I–_we_–truly were."

Baldwin groans, looking to Saladin whom he knew had many questions about this woman. "I will send you my physicians." he tells them instead.

Baldwin, grateful, brings his hand to his forehead as he bows his head. "**Salaam alaikum**."

"**Alaikum salaam**."

Estrella and Saladin do the same, Estrella bowing at the waist instead of just her head. Saladin stares at her for a few more seconds before turning his horse and riding away. Baldwin turns to Kerak, his men and the army riding behind him. Estrella watches both kings riding away before turning her horse and returning back to the group, who looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Until next time, Nasir," Estrella bows her head.

Nasir agrees with a smile before him and his group mounts on their horses and ride away, knowing that there will always be another battle going on. Estrella smiles to Balian and the group, waiting for them to get up and gather their weapons so they can go to Kerak and watch the show that was to start soon.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry guys, I recently got a new job as an Assistant Manager and it's taken a lot out of me as it's a new store and I'm just trying to get acquainted with everything and everyone. I've been writing things down; I just hadn't had time to type anything up. This chapter is dedicated to _ZabuzasGirl_, I owe you a lot for pushing me. And if I ever take too long again, don't hesitate to PM again! :) Thanks guys, please review to let me know what you think!**

"**Words in Bold" = another language**

**_Italics_ = flashbacks**

**_Italics/Bold_ = letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 14**

Estrella dismounts Elligero and gives the reins to one of Balian's men. She gets in line beside her charge and waits for the show to begin. Reynald comes walking out like the drunk he was, as though there wasn't a fight or a war about to happen outside his castle. He yells out his name, everyone watching as the king slowly makes his way into the courtyard. This time Reynald looks almost nervous, never having thought that the king would have ridden out to stop Saladin himself.

Everyone watched as King Baldwin made an example of Reynald. It was only too bad he would go free to make a war that never shouldn't have been. Estrella quickly moved forward when the king finally stopped hitting the worthless man and was swaying to the side. She wraps her arms around his waist as Tiberias ran forward to help, Baldwin leaning all his weight on the woman unintentionally. Tiberias calls to the guards, who rush forward to take hold of the King themselves.

"I got him, only one of you help." Estrella tells them, not wanting to let the King feel alone.

She can only imagine the loneliness he was feeling as he, himself, isolated from all those he loved and cared–except for those few rare ones that he let in. Estrella could feel him struggle against her, but she wasn't having any of it and helped take the King towards the lectica so he may lie down the rest of the way to Jerusalem. She can faintly hear Tiberias, but choose to ignore the arrest of Reynald de Chatillon. Estrella wondered if there was still some time to change the course of events; despite knowing the consequences that would follow for changing the course of history. But it would save so many lives.

Estrella went to return to her position in line, but Baldwin stopped her, making her cringing at the title but not saying a word.

"Lady Estrella, is there _anything_ you need to tell me?" he gasped painfully.

Estrella sits on the edge of the lectica and gently takes his hand. "Yes but not here my lord, not here."

He nods, smiling behind his mask. "You do not like being called Lady, but you will not say anything." Estrella blushed, seeing the humor behind his blue eyes. "I will call you Estrella from now on. Stay close?"

With a bow of her head, Estrella stands and moves to the side, Baldwin calling Balian over to him. He does so, looking from Estrella for some answers before kneeling next to the lectica. Estrella turns away to give them some privacy as she already knew what they were talking about. She smiles when her eyes caught that of Seifer before they moved down the line to Ja, Philip, and Hospitaler. She quickly scans behind them, frowning when she doesn't see Ramiro…actually; it's been a while since she had last seen him.

Estrella was startled out of her thoughts when Tiberias ordered the guards in Arabic. Both she and Balian take a step back and watches the king being taking away, Estrella's heart going to the young–but older than her–man. Tiberias puts a hand on Balian's shoulder before walking over to mount his horse. He rides near them, looking down at the two people he knew he can trust.

"I need you both in Jerusalem." Tiberias tells them before riding after the king.

Balian looks to Estrella, who gives a curt nod. They turn back to their men and their now waiting horses. The men that were loyal to Balian's father moved towards them, smiling like they all knew a secret that the two didn't.

"Will you go back to Ibelin before going to Jerusalem?" Ja asks, already knowing the answer.

Estrella hugs Seifer around the waist as he comes near her, Ja on Balian's other side. "No, we can wash up at the house we have in Jerusalem. However, Peter," the man steps forward, bowing his head, "send word to Ibelin for the family of four to meet us in Jerusalem. Take George and Jasper just in case."

"I will go, as would Philip." Ja tells her, nodding to the two men who quickly mounted.

"Very well, see you soon."

"Do you believe the King will live?" Balian asked curiously, making sure no one heard him.

Estrella sighs, looking at the man she has come to care greatly. "He is not supposed to, but due to my interference, he may not. Only time will tell."

**D5D5D5D5D5**

The group reached the house in Jerusalem in mid-afternoon, Balian and his men and Estrella going straight to their rooms for a bath. When she had cleaned clothes on and stopped smelling like sweat and blood, Estrella went to go find some food when she ran into the family. She smiled at them and told them of the two rooms across from hers and Balian's were theirs for the time they were to stay there. Once everyone settled into the house one of Tiberias men came to the house and told Estrella that the King had summoned her.

With a nod Estrella goes with the man, promising Balian that she was going to see him later. Tiberias met her in the courtyard, making sure that the squire took great care for her horse then showed her towards the king's chambers. With the sun slowly descending to the west the light gave the whole bedroom a surreal look. She saw Baldwin sat at a table in front of the open balcony doors, the curtains fluttering softly, with Saladin's two physicians, and the waiting chess board. She smiled when the king turned to them, Tiberias quickly bowing before leaving them alone and escorting the physicians out.

"How are you feeling, my lord?"

"Baldwin," he told her softly, "we do not need for titles here and I am doing as well as the circumstances stand. Saladin's physicians have already come to see me and they told me I do not have long to live."

Estrella nods, walking over to him and sitting down. "I know you wish for Balian to take command of the army, but he won't; and that you want him to marry your sister, Sibylla if you have Guy killed, but again he won't." she moved a far right pawn.

Baldwin sighed, looking down at the board. "I fear, despite Balian's good intentions, I believe there is another reason he will not marry my sister." he moved a pawn in the center forward.

"I do not know what you mean, Baldwin." Estrella said with confusion as she moved another pawn.

"If you cannot see what so many do, then you will know in time." he told her, taking one of her pawns.

Shaking her head, Estrella moves another pawn. "Baldwin, kill Reynald quickly. Once you have passed and Guy becomes king–because he _will _become king–there will be a war where many will die and Jerusalem will fall back into the hands of Muslims. I also believe Guy should be killed for the war he wants is what destroys Jerusalem."

They were quickly playing the game, Estrella more or less keeping up with the king. But she still had a ways to go if she wanted to beat him. Aside from concentrating on the game, Baldwin took in her words. Problem was what the right decision _was?_ He knew his sister was in misery being married to Guy, but if there was no one to marry her and be at her side to be king Jerusalem will not accept her.

"I will see what I can do. Thank you, Estrella." she smiles softly, knowing Baldwin had found another friend in her, "Check."

Losing her smile, the woman looks back down at the game to see Baldwin has closed in on her king with a bishop. However her smile returned when she saw her opportunity and sent her rook to his cornered king. Her mind went back to their conversation too and realized what Baldwin had meant earlier. Not everything could be as simple as she others make it seem.

"Checkmate," she smiled before the young woman sighed. "I do not belong here, so Balian does not belong to me. Besides, he deserves a woman who _acts_ and looks like a woman; not one who acts and dresses like a man."

"Tis not always about what you see on the outside, but what is inside a person." Baldwin tells her, taking her hand as she had taken his earlier that day. "With you, there is an exception as you are beautiful both inside and out."

Baldwin smiles beneath his mask as the woman snorts. He admired the woman who didn't take any pity on him and gave him–possibly–the last game of his life; one where he had lost, but also for her courage and direct with her words. Whether it's from what she had seen or simply by not liking a person.

"Thank you, for the game. Tis only a regret that this will be the last time we will have." he tells her sadly.

Estrella shakes her head as she holds back her tears, "Perhaps in another time."

"Perhaps," he whispers back, his smile hidden behind the mask. "He loves you, Estrella; you just have to let yourself open up and let his love fill you."

Estrella exhales, her hand tightening in his. "If only it could be that simple. Maybe if you see it from my point of view, you understand."

Baldwin nods, patting her hand. "Perhaps, since I am waiting for Balian to visit me, we can have another game?"

Estrella smiles in return, "Sure, if you don't mind losing again."

Baldwin laughs–oh it truly felt wonderful to laugh. This woman was literally a one of a kind; he just wished that he had met her earlier in his life when he still had his full face rather than the half eaten one he had now. Aside from all the close friends he did have, he did feel lonely, and yet this woman seemed to know exactly what he was going through and made sure that he didn't feel like that.

Yes, if he was able he, too, could have fallen in love with her. Balian was truly a lucky man.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

–Guy–

In the shady corner of Jerusalem Guy walks into the bedroom that was his, while his knights flounced around with the women they picked up on the way to the building. He locked the door behind him and smirked as his hunger eyes looked over the woman sitting on her knees on the bed, wearing very little. Her green eyes shone brightly with lust as her black hair fell loose around her shoulders and back. Guy went to her and took a handful of her hair, tilting her head back. The woman gasped in both pain and pleasure, smiling greedily.

It took a while to get away from the king's castle, and his wife, but with the help of those servants on his side he passed through the guards and towards the building he secretly owned, to the waiting mistress he brought from his home in France. After all he's heard and seen from her, she was a good assassin–and he needed one for what he was planning on doing.

Guy then kissed her, the woman wrapping her arms around him. "I need you to do me something," he told her as he went to attack her neck, pushing away the silk. "I need you to kill your sister and that man she protects." he pulls her head back so that she was staring up at him, "Then when the time comes, kill my _wife_."

"Anything for you," she told him in a purr.

With a growl Guy brought her back to him before pushing her down on to the bed. Sarah met his hunger for hunger, her eyes opening as she stared up at the silk curtains of the bed. Once she was queen she will kill this man and rule without anyone at her side. Killing her _perfect _twin was just going to be a bonus, along with the man whom seemed to have fallen in love with her.

Oh yes, Sarah had it all planned out and she couldn't wait until she put them into motion.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: _ZabuzasGirl_, you are very persistent…Thank you LOL. And some things from here on out that is mentioned will be from the director's cut. So if you have not seen it, don't worry, it will only be a few changes from the original nothing _too_ major. So, please review to let me know what you think!**

"**Words in Bold" = another language**

**_Italics_ = flashbacks**

**_Italics/Bold_ = letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 15**

After beating Baldwin a second time, and he beating her one time, Tiberias brought in Balian for them to talk. Estrella smiled reassuringly to all the men in the room, the woman taking hold of Baldwin's hand and squeezing, before leaving them to go out on to the balcony. She had given her answer for what Balian might say so she didn't need to hear what the king wanted to ask of him.

Leaning against the railing Estrella closed her eyes against the cool wind, breathing in the scent of a cool, clean air that has yet to be polluted by fumes from cars and factories. Opening her eyes she stared into the brightly lit city, seeing the fires, the destruction, and the death's that was to happen in a few days, or even weeks, time once Baldwin pass. She hated that she never paid much attention to modern-day medicine rather instead dance and producing as that was her dream instead.

"Mother, please. If you are able help Baldwin, help him in surviving through a disease so terrible in this time period." Estrella said quietly before praying to God to spare the king.

"Trella," the young woman turned to see Balian holding back the curtains. "We're going back to Ibelin."

Estrella nods, "I will meet you at the house. I wish to speak with Baldwin a bit more."

Balian frowns at the distress look but nods in return and leaves her be, knowing Estrella always had reasons for doing what she does. Taking a deep breath the woman enters the bedroom and nods to Tiberias. Seeing the look the older man bows and leaves the two alone, the woman seeing like she wanted to say something to his king. Turning to the other man, Estrella smiles and walks over to him before kneeling before the king.

"I ask of you, as a friend, will you let me see?" she asked softly, pleading.

Baldwin inhales sharply, painfully, looking away from the woman. However Estrella placed a hand on his cheek and turns him back to her, green eyes meeting blue. At the soft exhale, she brings up her other hand and takes hold of the mask, slowly and gently pulling it away from the sick man. Estrella continues to stare into Baldwin's eyes, letting him know that she wasn't going to judge the man she had come to care for what she was about to see…that so few people ever see.

At the last moment when she was about to pull the mask complete away Baldwin closed his eyes, not wanting to see the reaction the woman will make. Placing the mask on the nearby table Estrella reaches up and frames the king's face, who quickly snaps open his eyes and takes hold of her wrists.

"You will contract the disease," he tells her desperately with fear.

Estrella shakes her head, "It is not spreadable through contact–that much I knew."

Baldwin's hands contracted against her wrists, but didn't let her go. Estrella merely smiles as she stared into the face she knew was handsome at one point and wishing that she could have seen it. The right side of his face was completely disfigured with his upper lip nearly deteriorate as part of his nose has collapse in, which was the reason the king had troubled breathing. His skin was completely pale, yellowish looking because he was never able to take the mask off in public–or private, it seems.

Holding back tears, the young woman prays once more to God to let this man survive as she asks for her mother's help if she is able. With a smile Estrella stands and leans forward, kissing his lips on the left side, letting the tears fall. Baldwin's hands contract painfully on her wrists, his own eyes closing at the contact of another human being after many years of not doing so. He opens his eyes when she moves away slightly, letting her hands go.

"If it wasn't for your disease, your kind heart would have never formed nor would Jerusalem would have lasted as long as it has under your ruling. Remember that you became a fair king when the disease has taken your life completely."

With one last smile, Estrella kisses his forehead and walks away. Forever she will have the memory of the good king that did so much, even with a disease that was both painful and harmful to himself. However she stopped in the middle of the room and turned back to the young king.

"I fear that your nephew may be in danger, Baldwin." she smiled at the surprise look in his eyes, "He, too, has leprosy. The bacteria that causes the disease seems to be more infectious in this time period due to the limited vaccines…_and_ antibiotics." Estrella shook her head at his confused and questioning look, "Very long to explain–just…_trust me_, send your nephew away when the rumor begins to spread and your sister is nothing but angry at his fate."

Baldwin didn't know how to reply so he merely nods, tears starting to form. Giving him a grim, sympathetic, look Estrella leaves the man to his thoughts, and pray that the little boy will be spared, along with the king. Baldwin watched the woman go, wishing and praying for all that he had left that he never had that cursed disease. He knew now if he never had that disease or if he had met the woman early on he could have fallen in love with her…

Perhaps in the short time she has showed kindness towards him, he already has.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Estrella quickly strides to Elligero, quickly mounting him. Tiberias takes hold of the reins, looking at the woman with great confusion. A servant had informed him that when she left the king did not have his mask on, and seemed to have been crying. If the woman he had come to respect and admire had hurt his king in any way, she would have to pay for the crime. However, seeing the tears falling on the woman did Tiberias feel guilty for thinking that this woman would do anything to harm his king.

"Take great care of him, Tiberias, he will not last long anymore. But I ask of you," she leaned forward, whispering so that no one nearby could hear. "_Kill_ Guy and Reynald as quickly as you can. It will be worth it, I promise."

"I will see what I can do." Tiberias whispered back before letting the reins go.

Exhaling shakily, the woman looks up at the tallest tower. She can see a figure on the balcony and held back her sobs. She desperately wanted her prayers to be answered, but knew that she has changed too much of the history already that asking to change the fate of the young king was too much. With pursed lips, she sharply turns Elligero and rides hard and fast out of the castle and towards the building she knew Balian and the others will be waiting.

Seeing that Ja, Seifer, Hospitaler, and Philip were also at the house–ready to leave with them, it seems. With a nod from the woman, the group went on back to Ibelin, Seifer and Hospitaler riding close by as they had seen the distress look she wore. No one said a word on the way, but Balian wondered what words were spoken between her and the king; for that was the only thing he was able to think that would put the woman in such a state.

Once they were back at Ibelin Estrella took up her duties even more serious and let it take up a lot of her time. When she came back from scouting the land she will be alongside the farmers, harvesting certain plants or planting others until the point of exhaustion. She slept and ate little, despite the protest from the other men, but as nearly a week pass she was on edge. There has yet to be word of the death of Baldwin and it was killing the woman inside out.

Not even Liela was able to bring her spirits up, which was something serious.

Balian was becoming more nervous as he watched his friend and protector become more withdrawn as the days pass. Not even those in his father's old group could bring her spirits up. He wished that there was something that he could do. Then one day he received a note that Tiberias wanted to meet him and Estrella alone at a secluded area in the morning the next day. Balian didn't want to tell Estrella, but the woman seemed to have seen it as she was walked out of her room at the same time he did the next day.

Oh, this is going to be a long day.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Estrella was fidgety. Balian watched the woman pace like a caged animal as he sat under the shade of the palm tree in the middle of that ruin Tiberias wanted to meet them. Something was coming or going to happen, but Estrella didn't want to say anything; and it was starting to make him go on edge as well. He went to say something, but the edge he was feeling became a bad one.

It seemed that it wasn't Tiberias who had sent that note to them.

A noise had the woman come to a sudden stop as Balian looks up right in front of him to see one of Guy's men. Estrella turns her head to the side as she heard a horse to the left as two more horses approach from Balian's right. The knight closes to Estrella chuckles when he noticed that her sword, and Balian's, was strapped to their saddle. At least that's what Estrella wanted them to think as she had hidden daggers to her person.

As the two knights dismount and walk forward did Estrella inhale sharply. The one wearing a cloak pulled back their hood before taking off the cloak completely and throwing it to the floor. Balian stared wide eyed at the face he recognized so clearly in his dreams–except for the black hair and the dark blue eyes full of hatred. She stared straight ahead to Estrella, Balian knew. She unsheathed her sword, glaring at her twin as she came to a stop.

"Kill the man, leave my twin to me. Bernard, make sure that she does not get to her sword."

Estrella slowly moved to the left–away from the horses–not taking her eyes from her twin. Sarah moved towards her as the three other men moved towards Balian. Knowing he can protect himself, Estrella put him out of her mind and focused merely on her sister, who seemed to hate her for no apparent reason. The men fighting against each other could be heard, but the women ignored them. Finally Sarah ran towards Estrella with a yell, bringing up her sword. Taking out one of her many hidden daggers Estrella blocked the sword and kicked her twin to the ground before running towards Elligero.

One of the Templar's got in her way, but she quickly killed him. Taking out her sword, Estrella turned just in time to block fatal move that could have killed her. Somehow the twins had moved away from the horses, Sarah constantly trying to kill her twin. They continued to go at it, being equal in defending each other, the twins having multiple wounds upon each other's bodies already. They were both out of breath and starting to feel weak from the loss of blood, but the twins continued to push themselves.

The tension and the hatred could be felt between them. Although Estrella does not hate her twin, she still felt tensed around Sarah. Their blows were even, neither one could over power the other–not that Sarah was letting her twin get the upper hand. When their swords clashed against each other again the twins were leaned against them, Sarah glaring at Estrella while the said girl only stared at her twin with pity and remorseful.

Sarah noted this and growled at her twin, pushing her away from her but falling to the left herself. Estrella staggered to the right, watching to her twin panting on the sand, her grip tightening around the hilt of her sword.

"Don't you dare look at me like that, Estrella!" Sarah hissed, glaring at her.

Estrella merely shook her head, not taking heed of her twin's threat behind her words. She was tired of this hatred and thought it was about time that she got to the true bottom of it. Despite that she already had a dream about this Estrella couldn't remember what was said between them; just the fact that she had killed her own sister. But remembering her talk with Ja Estrella had the power to change the course of this fate.

And she hoped that she could avoid this death and mend whatever broken relationship they have.

"How did you ever become like this, Sarah? Tell me, how?" Estrella demanded as she slowly stood.

Sarah stood as well, growling as she glared at her twin. "The day when you first got an A on your test–remember, in the seventh grade?" Estrella furrowed her eyebrows together as she tried to remember her past. "Mom was so proud of you that she didn't even acknowledge the B minus I got!"

"You're mad because of a stupid grade we've gotten when we were eleven years old? You hate me because of that!" Estrella said in disbelief that the bond between sisters–and twins–was broken because over a grade they both had gotten when they were kids.

"No," Sarah said, shaking her head. "I hate that our mother always encouraged you rather than the both of us! That's why I hate you so much! She loved you more!"

Before Estrella could say a word, Sarah charged at her. The two going at it a bit longer until they were both leaning against each other, wondering what just happened. Sarah was gasping, dropping her sword to the sand next to her twin. Estrella's eyes were wide with fear, confusion, and dread looking at her blood stained blade that belonged to her sword behind her twin…just like what had happened in the dream.

"Damn you," Sarah whispered as Balian slowly walked towards them, just as bloody and beat up as Estrella. "I was supposed to be queen after I killed my lover's wife. Now you even ruin that for me."

Estrella couldn't help but begin to hyperventilate, not knowing what to do to help her twin. Sarah slowly closed her eyes, her breathing starting to slow down until she fell completely limp against her twin. Estrella begins to sob brokenly, sliding her sword out and pushing her sister on to her back, her eyes staring wide open to the sky. Balian takes hold of her arms and pulls her away from Sarah, sympathy going to the dead twin.

The woman turns to Balian and cries against his chest, holding on to dear life. She could have changed their fate. But it seemed that Sarah's death was unavoidable. If she couldn't even do that, then…

"We have to go to Jerusalem," Estrella cried, trying to breathe properly as she looked up at Balian. "If what I have done changes _anything_ that I have seen, I don't know if I can live with myself in how history will now re-write itself to something completely different."

Yes, if she couldn't even change the fate of her sister's death, then she couldn't change the fate of Baldwin the V or that of Baldwin the IV.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I think because I've been so excited that I've gotten inspired again with this story I didn't realize that I didn't thank my other reviewers! I am so sorry for that, you guys are the reason why I continue to update these stories and also the reason to try and fight my writer's block so I can give you guys a great story! So thank you, this chapter belongs to you guys!**

**Words in Bold = Another Language**

_**Italics**_** = Flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** = Letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 16**

Estrella and Balian rode hard and long towards Jerusalem, the woman dreading to see what she knew was to come should the king be already dead. Day became night, than day once again and by early afternoon on an unknown day Estrella felt her heart contract at the sight before her. Her interference seemed to have changed the event of history as the king's army was lined up alongside the walls of Jerusalem and a mile out was the army of Saladin. When they saw them the men cheered, calling out Balian's name.

Estrella noticed that despite being lined up the knight's were not ready to fight, but merely…waiting, which confused the woman. At the tent the two noticed Balian's men standing near and sighing with relief at the sight of the two of them alive, despite the blood they were covered in. Peter and Taifa rushed forward to take hold of the reins. It was then that the two notice who was within the tent. Estrella felt both relief and joy as her eyes began to water. Dismounting Estrella stands before the Muslim man and placed a hand to his cheek blinking to stop her eyes from watering.

"Forgive me Taifa, I had promised you another battle but it has seems that there will now be none…for the time being that is."

Taifa smiles understandingly and moves to take Elligero for some rest, water, and food. Taking a deep breath the woman walks inside the tent where Balian waits for her with the Muslim family, Saladin, his men, Tiberius, Baldwin V, and the king himself–_alive_. Tears blur her vision at the sight of Baldwin IV sitting with Saladin, watching her closely. She exhaled sharply, falling to her knees exhausted before him, the tears washing away the dirt and the blood from her cheeks. Baldwin quickly moves from his seat and kneels before the woman, gently taking her face with gloveless hands.

"A woman came to me in a dream," he started softly, his blue eyes looking over the woman. "I knew to be your mother as you look just like her. She told me that your prayers have been answered, and that the consequence for the decision has already been done when the image of yourself had to be killed."

Estrella cried out, a hand going to her mouth to keep in the sobs as the tears fell even more quickly. So if she would have saved Sarah, Baldwin would have been killed. But by killing Sarah, Baldwin was saved from death's hand. Trying to contain her cries Estrella takes hold of the king's wrist and brings one of his hands from cradling her face and to her eyes. There were no soars or scars of old soars on the king's skin.

Looking up to the bright blue eyes Estrella lets his hands go and brought up both of hers to take hold of the mask. Slowly pulling it away the woman gave thanks to God and her mother for answering her prayers. Baldwin's face was still disfigured; however his nose was not collapsed in nor was his upper lip deteriorated anymore. Giving a laugh/cry with more tears–this time of joy–falling again Estrella leaned up and forward to kiss the king's lips in a soft peck.

"You will find love, Baldwin–you _always_ had that chance." she smiled softly, caressing her thumbs over his cheeks, "Only this time you cannot let fear hold you back. Live your life as if you never had leprosy…especially _now_ that you do not."

Baldwin sighs softly, the hand still cradling her cheek pushing back her tangled hair from her face as a breeze blew towards them. "Even before I woke with this disease gone I have found love, but I will not fight for it for you are not mind to take." he whispered to her, not wanting Balian to hear. "But I will not let fear hold me back any longer, that I promise you."

At her smile and nod Baldwin stands with his hands on her arms to make her stand at the same time. He led her to a chair and sat her down before motioning Balian to do the same. Saladin, who was able to hear the conversation, smiled sadly for the young king before motioning one of his men to come forward with two cups of ice cold water for the two weary, battled worn knights. He watched the two of them drink slowly, something he thought was amusing as others usually drank hurriedly when dehydrate.

Saladin had seen the look the young king gave to the woman when she first walked into the tent; yes the poor man was indeed in love with the young woman, but he has seen only friendship and a love for a brother towards the young king from her. When Saladin looked towards the other knight he had looked towards the woman with the same loving eyes as the king. Watching the woman closely he saw love within her eyes when she turned towards the knight–no wonder Baldwin did not want to fight. He had too much respect for the other man to not fight for a love between a man and a woman who seemed to be deeply in love.

Whether they know it or not.

"I see your nephew and Liela are getting along well," Estrella tells the king, nodding towards the two children playing on the floor nearby, finally she has calmed down. "Is he…?" she trailed off softly.

Baldwin smiles, looking in the same direction, his mask back on. "Yes they are getting along well, and he was cured as well. I will forever thanks to God for giving us the second chances you seem to have seen for us."

Estrella smiles softly, "Those who have good intentions seem to always have bad luck," she leaned forward, her smile widening mysteriously. "They always need a second chance."

Saladin chuckled, "You are a _very_ strange woman…and a gift from Allah himself."

Estrella flushed as Baldwin smiled. "When I requested both of your presences your men," he nodded to Balian, "and the family came instead to let us know that you two were sent by Tiberius."

"Only I never sent either of you word," the older knight tells them gravely.

"We know," Balian tells them. "It was sent by Guy who wanted us killed."

Estrella turned to Baldwin, looking between the king and Tiberius. "What _has_ happened to Guy and Reynald?" she asked quietly, "Please tell me something has been done, not just thrown into a cell?"

Baldwin leans forward and placed his hand on hers, "I will tell you…after both you and Balian have washed and rested." Estrella went to argue, "I promise you will know what has happened. Now go to your home within Jerusalem."

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Estrella wrapped herself in the silk robe that Anisa took out for her, feeling the exhaustion taking over her body as she walked towards her bed. Clean clothes were also laid out at the end of the bed, but the young woman was barely able to keep her eyes open. With her hair still wet Estrella laid across the middle of her bed, curling up slightly. Perhaps, she had decided, she would sleep for a few minutes before going to see Baldwin. With a soft sigh the woman fell into a deep sleep without meaning to.

That was how Balian found her ten minutes later, quietly closing the door and smiling at the sleeping young woman. He was tired after bathing, but he wanted to check up on Estrella as it has been an emotional few days for her before they went to see the king. Now he knew that they were not going to meet with the king that day. Without much thought he laid next to her, wrapping an around her waist. He felt safe. That was the only thing he can think of when he held on to Estrella; he felt safe and not so alone anymore. It has been a very long time since he felt it, he thought as he reached to spread one of the sheets over them.

He didn't want to let her go, not just for that one moment, but for a very long time. He wanted to have her at his side, and not just for the companionship she offers willingly, but as something more. He froze when Estrella started to shift against him, moving closer to him, shivering slight, before settling down once again. He smiled; yes he wanted to be with her for as long as God is willingly. With that in mind Balian simply fell asleep.

It wasn't until an hour later did Tiberius and Anisa entered Estrella's room after not finding Balian in his. The two adults came to a stop at the sight before them. The Muslim woman smiled wide at the younger sleeping adults while Tiberius merely sighed. Deciding to let them sleep he ushered the woman out, closing the door softly. After what they've gone through the two knight's deserved the rest they obviously needed.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

_**Estrella looked around the farming behind Balian's home in Ibelin, wondering what was happening. When she faced the house she saw herself–pregnant–and Balian standing behind her. It was the same dream she had months ago, but this time it seemed she was seeing it from a different point of view. An emotion went through her at the sight and she wanted to look away but for some reason couldn't.**_

_**"You have a choice to have this, my dear daughter." Estrella turned to see her mother watching her with a small smile. "Or to try and love the king,"**_

_**The area changed to Baldwin's bedroom to see herself laying above the king, the both of them watching the sun through the curtains. The bedroom looked the same with a few hints of her personality here and there, but not overpowering. Estrella watched the two of them talking–though no words could be heard–the king looking as happy the woman has ever seen him. Herself, however, looked happy, but something was just…off.**_

_**"Or you can be traveling this world, alone." her mother continued.**_

_**The area changed again to a forest road, a cold and lonely self riding Elligero forward to who knows where, but the forest road looked familiar. Estrella wanted to walk forward but merely placed a foot forward; she saw herself so lonely and out of place. She really didn't belong in this time anymore than she deserved to love anyone or be loved in return.**_

_**"I have changed everyone's fate, mom; this should be my fate. I don't deserve anyone's love for I do not belong to this time." Estrella shook her head, turning to look at her mother who watched her sadly. "Those men I have saved deserve love from the women in this time that know their place, not the one who likes to fight and dress like a man."**_

_**"My dear Estrella, how blindly in love you are." her mother whispered, "Should you run he will follow."**_

_**Before Estrella can respond everything went black.**_

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Estrella snapped her eyes open, looking around without moving her head, her heart beating rapidly. Trying to make sense of where she was, the young woman slowly sat up only to have a heavy object holding her down. Looking behind her in panic, Estrella sighed when she saw a sleeping Balian. Shaking her head she slowly eased away from the man as carefully as she could, noting that she was still wearing the silk robe from the night before. Sitting at the edge of the bed Estrella brushed her hands through her tangled hair, hating just how long it was but knew it was appropriate for that time era.

She hated the dreams since she woke up during this era; they were warnings or events that were to become true. Looking up at the window that faced east Estrella knew that she had slept throughout the day before, letting her know that knowing the truth of what has happened to Guy and Reynald would be revealed today.

Estrella jumped out of her skin when a hand fell on to her shoulder. Looking to her left she saw a concerned looking Balian who was now wide awake. She must've been deep within her thoughts if she didn't hear the older man stir awake or move around on the bed to sit next to her. She patted his leg in comfort, trying to smile to ease his worry. Balian, however, wasn't having it. He brought up his other hand to touch her cheek. Estrella leaned against his hand, her eyes closing with longing before opening just the slightest.

He couldn't help it. The way she looked from waking up with her hair disheveled and just wild; waiting for someone to take hold of it and brush their fingers through it. Then his eyes fell down to her lips that were parted just the slightest. Not thinking twice Balian leans forward and crashes his lips to hers. Estrella was shocked at first before kissing the man back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moves her down to the bed. Balian moved until he was covering her body, his hands tangled deep into her hair.

Maybe just a tad bit longer. Estrella thought, her hands moving down to Balian's back. Yes, just a bit longer.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is for **_**ZabuzasGirl**_** for continuously pushing me, and for **_**Puffgirl1952**_**, Happy early Birthday! Enjoy, and please review! :)**

**Words in Bold = Another Language**

_**Italics**_** = Flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** = Letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 17**

She didn't know how long they were like that but Estrella finally pulled her lips away from Balian and pushed him off of her. She sat up quickly, panting for breath, as her mind raced with confusion. What was she doing? How can she possibly be kissing the man she swore to protect–and cannot have? With a shake of her head the young woman moved away from the bed and to the changing screen, gathering her clothes on the way.

Balian watched her with confusion as he, too, sat up, wondering if he did something wrong. He could hear her changing behind the screen and wanted to go to her but let her have her space for the moment. Balian heard her sigh before she walked out from behind, wearing simple brown pants and a red tunic. She was quickly putting her hair in a braid–something he learned she only did when she was frustrated or annoyed.

"We cannot do this, Balian, I'm sorry."

The man frowned, quickly moving towards Estrella and taking her arms. He stared into her eyes, trying to see the truth behind the mask she has placed since he first met her. It's been dissolving in the past couple of months, but from yesterday to this morning something has happened and he wanted to know what that thing was.

"What are you hiding, Trella? What is it that stops you from being with me?"

"We do not belong together, Balian. I am your protector, _nothing more_." she moved back from the man she now knew she was in love with. "I know my place, Balian. You should act like yours."

Balian was confused beyond the time his father found him. He felt the attraction between them–and he knew Estrella felt it too–so why was she pulling back? What had scared her so much to start pulling back from him now? Seeing that he was trying hard to understand her reasoning Estrella made sure that her emotions stopped showing on her face and in her eyes. She couldn't bear for him to see the truth of what was going through her.

"No doubt the king wishes to continue our talk, so you need to get ready."

Balian stares into her eyes, trying as he might to make her change her mind but Estrella wasn't having it. So as Balian leaves Estrella cries silently, sinking to the floor. She doesn't understand why God had sent her to that time other than save those she has come to love dearly, and became her family. Why couldn't he let her die instead of letting her live with these feelings for a man she was only to protect. Why couldn't she save her sister, rather than kill her to save others, leaving her alone?

Inhaling a shuddering breath Estrella slowly stands and moves to the tall chest drawers and poured the cold water into the basin. She scrubbed her face clean, getting rid of evidence from crying, knowing that she needed to stop questioning and start doing something about her situation. Her thoughts immediately went to Guy and Reynald once again and _prayed_ desperately that something has been done instead of letting them flee.

Taking a steady breath Estrella moved towards the chest at the end of her bed and quickly changed into her normal pants and tunic. She also made sure to pack an extra bag incase she needed to leave that very night.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Tiberius smiled at the two younger knights, though saw the sadness from them both, as well as confusion from Balian. He wondered what had happened from the time they were asleep together to now. However he shook his head, now was not the time to dwell in trying to push the two together, rather the problem at hand. Because of the situation he had sent a messenger to let them know to bring extra clothes for they will be staying at the palace for a few days.

The group dismounts and walked before the king's right hand, nodding in greeting. Smiling in return, Tiberius holds out his arm, telling them to follow, the family following as well. They moved passed the staircase that they usually go up to Baldwin's room, confusing the two knights but did not comment. They passed a couple of guards–both Muslims and Christians–and into a beautiful large garden with Saladin, his right hand man Nasir, and a man who seem to look to be his son watching and smiling at Baldwin–without his mask–and his nephew playing some kind of children's game.

Estrella could feel her heart beat quickly at the sight and took hold of Tiberius arm to stop him from interrupting. The king looked so carefree and innocent the young woman almost thought she was dreaming again. The morning sun poked through the tall trees and fell in a surreal moment that could only be read in books or seen in the movies. Her heart swelled with pain, and love, as Baldwin took hold of his nephew and threw him up into the air before catching him. Oh, he would be a wonderful father one day that much Estrella knew.

Saladin watched the woman carefully, smiling sadly. Oh, the torments of the young and in love. He was, and is, very grateful that he had an arranged marriage rather than to love freely. Although he didn't much like his wife the first time, Saladin had learned to love, and she him, giving him a son and a daughter. Smiling he turned to his son, Imad, clasping him on the shoulder. He was hostile, hot tempered, and stubborn–just like his mother. And he had much to learn when it came to being a good leader and making the _right_ choices.

Catching his nephew Baldwin hugs him close and turns to his right. His smile widens at the sight of Estrella and made his way towards her. Estrella noticed that despite her heart beating wildly it wasn't the same as when she was near Balian…or when he was kissing her. She smiled when Baldwin V hid his face shyly against his uncle, peeking up at her every few seconds. Before anyone can say anything, Sibylla came forward–almost from out of nowhere–and took her son in her arms, one of Tiberius' trusted men standing close by.

Estrella was grateful that neither he nor Baldwin had decided to keep an eye on his sister so she wouldn't harm his nephew. She looked to Baldwin, who nodded at her, making her believe that he was able to read her thoughts clearly from just looking at her. Holding her son's hand–Baldwin V protesting to leave with his mother–Sibylla looked up at Estrella and Balian, lingering on him, before walking away with the guard.

"Tis good to see you all once again; please, have a seat there is much to discuss." Baldwin tells them as he gestures to some chairs nearby.

The group sat down, Estrella the only one on the edge of her seat. Baldwin couldn't help but smile at the woman, shaking his head slightly. He knew her fear of what would happen if Reynald and Guy should be free at that very moment. He nodded and waited for the servants to leave them alone, not wanting their conversation to be overheard. He had also found out, apparently, that his sister's servant, Samira, has been sleeping with Guy and feeding him information whenever possible.

"I had thought of what to do with Guy and Reynald, let them rot in their cell, kill them quietly, have a ceremony of their hanging, perhaps banishment? However," Baldwin saw the panic in the woman's eyes and smiled to reassure her. "I thought perhaps I leave that choice up to you." he tells her slowly. "They are still locked up in the cells, with guards that I _trust_ completely."

Estrella exhaled sharply and long, not having noticed that she was holding her breath of the news. She had thought that the two men had escaped somehow, but thankfully Baldwin has heeded her words and kept them under much needed guard. Baldwin smiles softly, knowing that he should have never teased her like that but he couldn't help it, it was his way of helping her relax, even in dire situations such as these.

"I do not understand," Imad says quietly, "I thought you were king, so why give the option to a simple woman?"

"Because this simple woman," Saladin tells his son patiently. "Is the reason why a war that would have crippled all of us has been stopped."

Imad frowned at his father before looking towards the woman who had gotten up and had her back to them. Estrella could feel her mind reeling with thoughts and consequences of Baldwin letting her decide the fate of two vile men that she despised and would have destroyed that kingdom; killing so many lives. Closing her eyes, Estrella wondered what to do, hating being the one to have to make such a decision.

Staring at the beautiful garden, and secluded, garden the woman weighed all of her options. It's not like she already messed up the timeline, so what could be worse? Everything, she knew. Estrella ignored the talking men, planning her escape and going into hiding. There could be no future with her and these iconic figures. No matter what her mother has said in the dream, she doesn't deserve their love.

Estrella turn to the still conversing men, whom all quickly quiet down as soon as they noticed her.

"Hang them," she whispers to them in a voice that was strong but did not feel, hating the decision to be on her hands. "It will be the only way to make sure they will not return with vengeance and an army, should you banish them. If they were to rot in their cell they would have found a way out."

"Perhaps you are not as witless as I had thought." Imad says out loud.

Estrella chuckles as the men glares at the young man. "Not all women are witless to the ways of war, son of Saladin."

Tiberius snorts, "No, you are merely an exception due to your gift."

Imad and Nasir frowned, looking towards the younger woman. "What gift, exactly?"

Estrella sighs, knowing this question was coming sooner or later. "I had the gift of foresight."

"Had?" Balian questions confused.

"After I killed my sister I couldn't see what was to come anymore." She lied, knowing she still couldn't very well say the truth. "Due to many fates changed the future is now completely different."

"What exactly have you changed?" Imad asked curiously.

Estrella smiles, "I asked God to save Baldwin and his nephew, if they would have died Sibylla would have became queen and Guy king. He would have sent Reynald to kill your sister, Lord Saladin, to make the war he desperately wanted. Sending his men out to meet you in the desert, none but he would have survived; with you humiliating him in front of the kingdom of course." she sighed, thanking Baldwin for the cup of water he handed her, "In the end, no matter how much Balian would have defended Jerusalem, both you and he would have come to terms in which the Muslims take over the city."

"Perhaps you should have not changed anyone's fate." Imad replied.

Estrella laughs, finishing the cup of water. "Perhaps in another world it _does_ happen."

Smiling mysteriously the woman puts the cup down on the table, looking at the six men before her. Hands on hips she looks over them, her love for them–these characters who have become real–becoming even bigger the more she got to know them. And how it was going to be difficult to leave them all behind.

"Have Guy and Reynald hang tomorrow," Estrella finally said, startling the group. "The quicker the better."

Baldwin bows his head, "As you wish. I have prepared rooms for you both across from each other."

"Thank you," Estrella whispered with a smile, leaning down to kiss the king's cheek. "May you all rest and I will see you in the morning."

Balian watch as she bowed to the men, and not looking at him. She was up to something and Balian desperately wanted to know what that was, because he didn't want to let her go. They had a connection, there was no way of hiding it, and Balian wanted to continue where their relationship will go.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Estrella didn't show up for dinner and Baldwin had assured Balian–without him asking–that he had sent up some food for her. But he couldn't help checking her up himself. Knocking he waited for her to open the door, nervous. He didn't know why since it's not like the first time he's seen her. But, perhaps, it was the first time he's seen her in a different light. His breath was caught when Estrella opened the door to reveal her in a light robe with her hair down, framing around her shoulders.

"Was there something you needed?" she whispered, looking up at him curiously.

He couldn't help it, there was no way to avoid this attraction any longer. Balian pushed open the door wider and kissed her hard. Estrella didn't even think twice and kissed him back, bringing him inside and closing the door behind her. Picking her up, Balian walks towards the bed, lying her down. This time Estrella didn't stop him, rather encouraged the older man. Their attraction was evitable; she now understood that, so why not take advantage of what she'll never have again? Soon their clothes started to fall away and decorate the floor as the night lasted longer than any other night for either adult as the full moon shone down through the silk curtains, the world forgotten for just a moment.

Estrella laid awake hours before dawn, staring at Balian peacefully sleeping away, dreaming of who knows what. She wanted to touch his jaw, his nose, his lips, before trailing her fingers down to his chest. But she held back, Estrella not wanting to wake him. She had a plan, and she hoped dearly that Balian will not hate her for what she was about to do. It wasn't right what God did for her; wasn't fair for Balian _or_ Baldwin.

With a sigh Estrella kissed just beneath Balian's jaw and laid her head on his chest. She felt his arms tighten around her as he inhaled deeply. Closing her eyes, Estrella was glad she had stayed in her room and got ready for her plan. With that thought in mind she fell asleep instantly, safe and content, and dreaming about a certain knight and a child they were to bore, living happily in a very large farm.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Work is starting to calm down to the point where I'm relaxing. I believe that this story is coming to an end very soon, I don't know when or how long, but I just feel it is. But for now enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait! Please review.**

**Words in Bold = Another Language**

_**Italics**_** = Flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** = Letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 18**

Estrella was the first one to wake up, the dawn lighting up just outside the open balcony doors. She could feel the weight of Balian's arm around her naked waist, as well as his body pressed against her back, warmth seeping into her. She closed her eyes, pushing back the heart she was feeling of what she was to do in just a few hours. Exhaling softly Estrella moved out of Balian's arms and grabbed her robe. She looked back at Balian when he sighed, turning on to his stomach and reaching out on the empty spot she just vacated.

When he promptly fell back asleep Estrella sighed with relief and started to gather their clothes, placing them on the chair at the end of the bed. Then she grabbed some fresh clothes and walked out into the hall, stopping a servant woman walking by.

"Excuse me, is there another place I can bathe?"

She nods and motions for her to follow. Estrella quietly closes the door behind her and follows the servant to a door just a couple of doors from her room. Thanking her Estrella enters the room to see there was a large round tub on the floor–something that resembled what the Roman's have, which is possible. Locking the door behind her Estrella quickly bathed, her emotions morbid with her leaving everything she's known and the man she loves, and the friend's she loves behind.

Pushing the emotion down Estrella quickly bathed and then changed into black leggings and a blue tunic. She walked back to her room to see that Balian had been woken and left her room, making her sigh with relief. She moved over to the changing screen and grabbed her bag of items and walked back to the door. Peering out she stopped another servant woman and asked her to take it to the stables and her horse.

Inhaling deeply the woman walked down the corridor and stopped short at the man who rounded the corner, grinning. Hospitaler stopped before the woman and took her arms, holding her at arm lengths and looking her up and down. He raised an eyebrow, his grin of greeting becoming that of knowing. Estrella's smile fell as her cheeks hurt from the blush that was starting to spread quickly.

"My, my, I dare say that it is about time something had happened between you and Balian."

Estrella held back from grinding her teeth from embarrassment, "It's nice to see you too Hospitaler; and it was something that should have never happened again."

The older man frowned, staring at the woman closely. "What are you planning?"

Estrella was saved from answering by the one person she didn't want to see just yet, but plastered a smile. Balian smiled in returned, coming to stand in between the two of them, placing a hand on Hospitaler's shoulder in greeting.

"Estrella, Hospitaler, the hanging is about to start in the private court yard."

They nodded and they started walking down the hall, Balian immediately at her side and touching his fingers with hers every few seconds. Estrella bit her lower lip, trying hard not to cry at the fact she will never have his touch again after today. She tried not to show her emotions because Hospitaler was already curious about her while Balian knew nothing as of yet. Exhaling a shuddering breath Estrella continued to look forward, pushing all emotions and thoughts to the back of her mind. First things was to make sure that Reynald and Guy get the nose around their necks before she made the slip and leave everyone for good.

The small court yard was filled with Balian's men, Baldwin, Saladin, Imad, Nasir, and several others she didn't know nor care to know. She nodded to Baldwin who nods in return, looking towards Tiberius who nodded and walked into the door behind him. Estrella didn't go any further, wanting to stay in the back so she can make her quick escape but also not see the men she's hated for so long. She tensed up when several guards brought out Reynald and Guy, looking ragged and homeless basically. Immediately Guy's eyes found hers and narrowed into slits, shouting insults and curses in French at her, Estrella not paying much attention to the man.

Once on the raised platform both men started yelling about God, justice, infidel's, and other things that didn't matter to the group as they glared at the two dishonorable men. Tiberius spoke loudly to the two vile men as the guards placed a noose, speaking of crimes they have committed, what was about to be committed with Balian and Estrella. The young woman turned when the guards pushed them towards the edge of the platform, feeling the bile making its way up from her stomach. She has seen death before, has even killed herself, but when she was seeing it from someone else doing it Estrella didn't have the stomach to look.

"I'm going to go," she told Balian and Hospitaler, whom both turned to her in concern. "I-I can't be here and watch it."

Balian reached a hand out to her, touching her pale cheek. "I'll go with you–"

"No," Estrella shook her head, looking up at the man she loved, trying her hardest to smile but failing miserably. "I'll be fine, I promise. You know that I can't stand watching men die from hanging–even when they do deserve it."

At his nod he dropped his hand back to his side, Estrella holding back all emotion as she stared into his brown eyes. That was the one thing that she loved about Balian. Despite looking like Orlando Bloom–_identical_ to the man who played his character–getting to know the character was what truly made her fall in love with him, not his looks; it never was his looks.

'_Goodbye my love,'_ Estrella thought as she walked away, turning her back to love. _'Lord, please keep Balian safe and let him find love with someone he deserves.'_

Exhaling with a quiver Estrella pressed her lips together in hopes of keeping her sobs from making themselves known–not that anyone would hear with the shouts from Reynald and Guy as well as Tiberius' voice rising over theirs. She needed to hold it together, not wanting any suspicion from those she was leaving behind. The woman wasn't sure how it was that she got to the stables, but she found herself getting Elligero ready, her bags waiting patiently to be placed on the large horse to ride as far as she possibly can. Estrella got on the waiting horse and rode out of the stables and into the midmorning sun, looking down at the stable boy shoveling manure into a barrel. She whistled to him, calling him over. The boy frowned but did what was bid of him, standing nervously at the woman he knew that was favored by the king.

"I need you to give these letters addressed accordingly." Estrella held out four letters to the boy, whom quickly took them. "Wait until I leave the court yard before finding these men–I am sure they are all with each other in the private court yard. Tell the guards that want to stop you that I, Estrella, said for _you_ to deliver them. Understand?"

"M-my-my lady," the boy bowed, taking the letters from her.

Nodding Estrella pulled up her hood and was about to leave when her hand caught the ring in her right hand. Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring her vision, as she took off the ring. She gave it to the boy, who frowned and awed at the beautiful item he's ever seen.

"Give that to Balian as well. Tell him that it belongs to his family, not to me."

At his nod Estrella turned away and made Elligero go into a trot, needing to get away as quickly possible. Her heart broke as she passed the gates, finally letting the tears go and the sobs wracking her body as she held them back as she passed through the market, being careful but quickly as well. Once outside the city of Jerusalem Estrella turned Elligero west and rode hard, finally letting the sobs take over, making her lean over Elligero's neck in hopes of staying on. It hurt, it truly hurt, but she wasn't supposed to be there. She was never supposed to love.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

"My Lord Baldwin," the king those around him turned to a couple of guards bringing a shaking boy holding something close to his chest, his eyes wide. "This stable boy tells us he needs to deliver some letters–per the Lady Estrella's request."

Everyone frowned, Balian walking next to the king. "Tell us, who the letters are for?"

The boy visibly gulped nervously, bowing at the king before looking at the letters in his hand. "I have one for you, my King, one for Lord Balian, one to her friends that saved her first, and one to the Muslim family."

Frowning Baldwin takes the letters as Balian's heart started beating faster and faster at what he felt is happening. Something didn't feel right this morning with Estrella but she gave no sign that something was wrong. But with her not there–despite her being sick of watching Guy and Reynald hang–it could only mean one thing. He took the letter meant for him and stared at his name scrawled on the folded parchment. It hurt, it truly did, for Estrella to leave all that she's known, but her friends and family as well.

"She also gave me this ring to give to you, Lord Balian, saying that it belongs in your family."

Balian takes hold of the ring he's seen her wear all day except when fighting. Only then did she place it in a leather string and placed it around her neck. The silver shined brightly in the sun as the sapphire winked as he rolled it around in his fingers. The hand that was holding the letter fisted, his hurt turning into anger.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"Half past sunrise,"

Nodding Balian sprinted off, angry that woman would leave just like that and fearful that he would never see her again. As soon as he caught her he was going demand what she was thinking, then kiss her to make her realize that they can't live without each other. Balian just hoped that he wasn't too late.

After passing the letters to those who were for, Baldwin decides to read his letter in private, knowing that he needed his private quarters. Hospitaler, Ja, Philip, and Seifer stood together as they read the letter, shaking their head at how the woman said goodbye to them. There was a small note for Ramiro and the men needed to find him so that he can receive the message they all knew he needed to hear. Hospitaler sighed and looked at his brothers-in-arms with disappointment. But since they were gone a long time from Estrella's life that it was a wonder she didn't personally tell them goodbye, or even realize that she was having problems to the point of leaving someone they all knew she loved deeply.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Estrella sighed against the wind, her tears cooling against her heated skin as the ship she was on sailed north. It took almost all day to get to the edge of the sea and paying for the last ship traveling north for the day. She felt something at the back of her neck and she turned towards the shore she just left five minutes ago. She saw Balian staring towards her, feeling the confusion and anger even from over a body of water. She didn't know how long he was standing there, watching her, wondering what he had done wrong. Though, if he read the letter she wrote Balian would know that it was never him doing anything wrong. She wish she can tell him the truth of who she is, where she came from, but it was a risky move–one that can possibly change everything again.

"Goodbye," she whispered into the wind, turning her back on happiness.

Balian had raced north after packing a small bag quickly, knowing that she would be leaving Jerusalem. He had just missed her and the ship she was on, he knew as he can tell by the silhouette upon the front of the ship sailing away from him. He saw her turn and a whisper was in the air that sounded like a farewell before turning her back on him–on love and a future they could have.

Angry Balian turns from the ship and made his way over to the harbormaster, who was getting ready to leave. "When is the next boat to leave north?"

The pudgy man looked over to him, fixing his bag over his shoulder. "That was the last one of the day. The next one won't be until sunrise tomorrow."

Balian turned angrily towards the ship in the distance, almost becoming a speck against the setting sun as darkness started to engulf the world. He would have to stay in the healing house his father had died in until morning. He wasn't going to give up on them, if that's why Estrella thought. No, it took too long for him to realize his love for her and he wasn't about to abandon her any time soon. Even if she did feel like she had to.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had started working two jobs and going to school full time. I've been trying to get a set schedule in doing things. But I have been writing when I got inspired, typing them up was another problem. Well, I hope you like this chapter, thank you all to those who reviewed and please don't forget to review this one! :)**

**Words in Bold = Another Language**

_**Italics**_** = Flashbacks**

_**Italics/Bold**_** = Letters, dreams**

**Trapped in Time**

**Chapter 19**

It's been half a month since Estrella has set foot on Italy. She's been riding non-stop, not wanting Balian to catch up to her, stopping only to give Elligero enough rest before continuing on. She had a thirty-six hours ahead of Balian, and after the non-stop a few more days at least. At a river Estrella let Elligero rest for a day, the woman deciding to rest herself this time, tired mentally and physically. Making herself comfortable against a tree Estrella watched her horse and the setting sun on the river.

She wondered was it really the right thing to have stayed with Godfrey? To have agreed to become a crusader and protect his son? What damage could she have done to History? Balian will never catch her, he was far too behind. He won't know where to look after docking in Italy. She could have stayed somewhere in the country or moved on to France. Maybe go back to Spain? Maybe she will go to England? Maybe Ireland?

Estrella smiled ruefully. Or take a ship and sail to America.

Elligero walked over to his mistress after drinking his fill, slowly getting on his feet. Estrella rubbed his back soothingly as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. They were going to rest for a few minutes than continue on; she need to get away before Balian ever caught up to her. However the longer she continued to keep her eyes close did Estrella fall asleep instantly, having not realized just how tired she truly was.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

_**Estrella was startled awake, looking around the bright forest around her. Godfrey stood near the river in the last clothes he wore before the fight with the French wanting to take his son. He looked younger than the day he died, his eyes, the same color as his son, showing nothing but mischief and disapproval.**_

"_**Why do you run from that which is given to you?" he asked confused.**_

"_**You know why," she whispered, looking away.**_

"_**Stubborn woman if I ever met one!" he whispered in return.**_

_**Holding back tears Estrella shoved to her feet, "He belongs with the princess or someone who acts like a lady, not me! It never was supposed to be me!"**_

"_**Why else would God have brought a woman from the future to the past?"**_

_**Estrella was taken aback by the information. Never did she tell Godfrey that she was from the future, or that all the events that had happened was all from a movie she had seen. Godfrey seemed to know what she was thinking as he merely smiled knowingly at her. Estrella sighed and moved towards the stream, loneliness of missing the future heavily on her mind. However the loneliness for the future was reverted to Balian. And that emotion became a pain for the loss of being away from him.**_

"_**I have learned the truth about you the day I died, I was happier to know you were of the future rather actually being a Seer."**_

_**Estrella held back tears and looked back to the man she had come to care greatly. "Despite that it was God wish for whatever reason to bring me to this time era was solely to change the outcome, nothing more."**_

"_**Oh, my dear girl," Godfrey whispered, walking towards her and touching her cheek like a loving father. "It wasn't only to change the outcome but to help you find the happiness that you were missing in the future–that you were about to miss in the future."**_

_**Estrella shook her head, wishing Godfrey was there and not coming to her in a dream. She's never known her father, who had left her mother a couple of days after she and Sara were born, and with her mother's grandfather having died when she and her sister were three there was no father-figure in her life. That was why she got along so well with the older men.**_

"_**And your happiness is right in front of you. You only need to open your eyes." Estrella frowned at the sheepish look, "You were more exhausted than you thought. Please tell my son that I love him."**_

_**With that said he disappeared into a mist before everything went black.**_

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Estrella inhaled sharply and sat up startled. She frowned when she noticed first the fire, then the blanket that pooled around her hips, and then the fact that she was on the ground, not against the tree. She was then startled when a hand fell over her shoulders and a cup being placed in front of her. Gulping quietly the young woman looked up to see a pissed off Balian.

"Drink, you've been asleep for a day with the occasional waking to drink." he explained softly.

Estrella could clearly hear the restrain of his anger and wished she wasn't as exhausted as she was for him to catch up. He placed a hand to her back and held the cup to her lips when she noticed the heaviness of her limbs. Estrella drank, looking away from the man she had fallen in love by accident. She wondered what the hell was wrong with her and why her body felt heavy and her mind hazy, as though sleep had yet to leave her mind.

"You had a high fever when I found you," Balian told her, moving away.

Estrella swallowed nervously, already feeling cold as he moved. She looked over to see him sitting down on the other side of the fire, not looking in her direction. It hurt, she couldn't lie about it, it truly hurt that he didn't want anything to do with her–or so it seems to her from his cold distance. However this fever that has taken over her seemed to like taking over her mind and thoughts, making things that should be simple become complicated.

"Sleep, we will speak in the morning."

Estrella wanted to protest but the angry look and in his body language held her back, as the fever still trying to take over her body and mind. She laid back down and turned to her side, her back to both the fire and Balian. She would sleep, but come dawn Estrella will make herself get up and sneak away again. Hopefully Balian would be asleep by then. Quickly the young woman was asleep, this time her dreams dark.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Balian watched over Estrella, not able to believe his luck of nonstop riding had brought him up to speed with her. Though it could be the fact that she had decided to sleep, for once and that fever to take over. And if it wasn't for Elligero, Balian would have rode on and possibly passed her. He sighed. He was beyond angry with the woman, and wondered what idiotic thought made her run away and thinking less than another woman. So she was different from the woman of that time, it doesn't mean he thought her less of a woman. Just like Estrella never thought less of him of a man. Even then she could possibly be with child, even if they only laid with each other one time. Balian wanted to be in his child's life, even when the woman he has fallen in love with does not.

Getting up from his bed roll he moved over to the woman and lied down next to her. He wanted to hold her, make sure that she really was there, in his arms, and to make sure that Estrella doesn't try to sneak off when he did fall asleep. Balian woke with a start at dawn, wondering what it was that woke him. He looked down at the still sleeping woman in his arm before slowly sitting up and looking around the small camp he made. At the edge of the trees stood a deer, its ears twitching as they stared back at him. Realizing that it had been caught the deer quickly took off back into the trees, disappearing just as quickly as it appeared.

With a sigh Balian lies back down and stares at the woman who had turned in her sleep and was now facing him. She was sleeping peacefully, something he knew was rare for her. He brushed her hair back from her face, making her sigh in content before settling back into sleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her, let alone continue to wherever she was heading. Once and for all he wanted answers that only she can provide. A frown suddenly descended upon his face. With her sister now gone and having no other family where could Estrella possibly go?

Feeling sleep now eluding him Balian got up and decided to make breakfast. If there was one thing he knew Balian was going to get some answers that day, no more circling around or mixed riddles. He wanted to know what was going on with the woman he's fallen in love with and what she could possibly be thinking. Halfway done with the food Estrella finally groans awake, the woman sitting up slowly as she stares at him and the fire. Granted it was only broth with a few pieces of meat vegetables he had bought in a town a day's ride, Balian knew it will help with her illness. He poured a bit in a bowl and walked over to the woman, seeing some truth behind her eyes as he sat down next to her.

"Did you really think that you are well enough to sneak off again?"

Estrella looks at him sharply, Balian giving her a look. "Your eyes says many truths, Estrella, since the day we went to my father's home."

"Your home," she tells him, eating some of the broth. "Tis your home now, Balian."

"_**Our**_ home, Trella." Balian corrects, staring at her, "It's _**both**_ of our home now."

The spoon halts half way to her mouth, Estrella staring down at the bowl. Again her dream comes forth, and yet again her desire to be with Balian is given to the back because this was not her time. She was not born into this era, rather she was thrust upon this world. A world she only have ever dreamed, seen in movies, and ever read in books. How can a man love her when she has not shown him the truth of who she really is? Estrella was only giving him glimpses of a life he could have with another woman, not her.

His hand on her chin made her turn to face him, Balian seeing the struggle within her eyes, making him frown. "What is it that you hide so deeply within?" he asked quietly, searching her eyes for the answer.

Estrella turned her head away from him, quietly eating the rest of her food, though she didn't taste it any longer. Why was it so hard for her life to go back to being normal? Why was she here to save so many lives, including the one she loves, but know in her heart she cannot have? Riddles. It was all nothing but riddles that torture her mind, her soul, and her heart. Balian takes the bowl and spoon away, Estrella not having noticed that she had finished.

"Rest, you still have a fever." he told her.

Estrella did what he asked and laid back down, closing her eyes in exhaustion. She was mentally exhausted of frequently fighting with herself and the dreams and of her love. Immediately she was asleep, her body and mind giving in to the rest she desperately needed. Balian walks to the side of the fire and stares at the woman. What secrets could she possible hide that he did not know already?

A lover? No, she and Godfrey would have said long ago. A child she had abandon? Again, no, word would have been sent to the child once she reached Ibelin. So what was the dark, deep secret of hers? Why was she so afraid of loving him back, when he offered all the love he held within? Shaking his head Balian gathers the bowls and walk towards the stream, to not only wash the dishes but to bathe as well. It seems that they will be spending another day in that clearing if Estrella's fever does not break later that day.

**D5D5D5D5D5**

_**Estrella woke after speaking to her mother and Godfrey once again. This time, deep in her heart, she knew what it was she had to do. How was it that this whole time she has been listening to her head rather than her heart? How could she have not known the difference? Perhaps because she missed her old life? Her own home? Or because she was so immensely in love with Balian that she would sacrifice her own love to let him love another who fit more into this time era?**_

_**Still feverish Estrella slowly stands and looks around the clearing, listening intently to the sounds of Balian. His horse was still there, as were his pack, so she knew that he wasn't far. Water splashing from the distance caught her attention and she walked in that direction, her feet shaking with every step. Estrella leaned heavily against a tree once she reached the stream, her breathing coming out in pants. It wasn't a long walk but with the fever she apparently still had it seemed to have taken forever.**_

_**In waist deep of the water–apparently it was a river, not a stream–was a naked Balian, his back to her as he splashed water on to his body. The woman couldn't stop staring, her aching body yearning with want. However her fevered mind yelled at her to leave, to disappear from this man's life.**_

_**But this time her heart won out.**_

_**She stepped forward, undressing along the way. Stepping into the cold water cooled her heated body, but she now she wanted the heat Balian was only able to provide. Touching a hand to his back Balian quickly turned with surprise, not able to believe someone had snuck up on him. Estrella stared into his eyes, walking into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist. Balian frowned with concern, wrapping his arms around her shivering body. Estrella pulled back and whispered his name, though she couldn't hear her voice Balian brought a hand to her cheek, calling out her name as he leaned down.**_

"_**Estrella,"**_

_**It seemed for Balian to take forever to touch her lips.**_

"_**Trella."**_

_**Almost there.**_

"_**Trella."**_

_**Almost…**_

**D5D5D5D5D5**

Estrella opened her eyes to see the top of a tent before Balian's concerns face appeared. He brought up a cool rag to her face, making her frown even further with confusion. She went to say something but instead she leaned over the bed and threw up into a bucket already filled with vomit. She moaned in pain once she finished, Balian carefully pushing her onto her back. He wiped her mouth, Estrella closing her eyes in exhaustion and pain. Opening her eyes she stared at the man she knew she can never forget or stop loving.

"Where…?" she questioned, her voice dried and hurting when she spoke.

"A family traveling south. They were kind enough to let me put you in the tent to keep you warm." Balian told her, taking another cloth and placing it on to her hot forehead. "You have been in and out of conscious for the last five day or so. Just this morning your fever broke, barely."

Estrella sighs, closing her eyes once again. She felt pressure on her hand and she squeezed as much as she could, already feeling sleep taking over again. She hardly heard Balian telling her to sleep when all she saw was darkness. The next time she woke Estrella frowned at the woman standing over her, smiling as she switched cloths.

"Your husband is taking a bath in the river nearby. It has been a couple of days since he last left your side and I feared his smell might wake you from the much needed sleep you obviously need."

Estrella chuckled hoarsely, still feeling weak but no longer nausea or hot. "I'm sure I can use that bath as well and he is not my husband. He is my charge…or he used to be."

The woman smiled kindly, "Child, a husband is not only become in the eyes of a priest, but by being together as one." Estrella frowned, staring at the woman before her, who started to laugh quietly. "Oh, my dear, you are with child!"


End file.
